


【EC】脱身

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 一个勾心斗角又无法放手的故事有各种车出没





	1. Chapter 1

1.

纽约，“帝国之城”。

它的确名副其实。不少人爱它的繁华、爱它的光鲜、爱它闪烁的霓虹灯，但是对艾瑞克·兰谢尔来说，他只觉得麻烦。

外表越是鲜亮，一旦剥开了那层外衣，背面的污血就越是腥臭——大部分人显然不会在意这些，不论如何，这座城市的其他面孔对他们来说只是电影里才有的情节。

而“城市的背面”，却是艾瑞克的日常生活。

此刻，他正坐在纽约一家豪华酒店的宴会厅中，百无聊赖的喝着酒，剪裁合身的西装衬得他双腿很修长，骨节分明的手指夹着的雪茄并没有点燃，好像只是一个装饰。

他几乎是整个宴会的焦点，当然，一个年轻、英俊、多金、好身材的Alpha总是能吸引到很多的目光，如果这个Alpha同时还是兰谢尔家族新继任的家主的话，那么更是会成为所有人的注意力中心。

他已经应付走了好几拨过来攀谈的人，这还是这位年轻的当家第一次公开出现在这样的场合，低调一向是兰谢尔家的习惯。

不过——他暂时还不觉得无聊。

“艾瑞克，你已经盯着他快半个小时了，就不能收敛一点吗？”

站在他身边的一个有着金色头发、化着精致美艳妆容的女人抿了一口酒，面无表情地提醒道：“我看你还不如直接和大堂经理说，今晚把他送到你房间？”

不置可否的哼了一声，艾瑞克看着眼前这个穿着合身制服、拿着酒瓶的侍者，不得不承认他是自己的菜：身材纤细，皮肤白皙，下颚的线条分明，棕发，蓝眼，红唇……显得纯洁又毫无攻击性。

他已经很久没有遇到那么符合口味的对象了，他甚至能确定空气中隐隐约约的Omega信息素——苦中带甜的药草味——是来自于那个青年。

“我今天又不是来干这个的，瑞雯。”终于点燃了手里的雪茄，艾瑞克的眼睛还是没有离开那个对面前路过的每个客人致以微笑的男人：“如果他一会儿没死的话，倒是可以考虑一下这个提议。”

“我很高兴你没有忘记还有正事。”瑞雯放下手中的酒杯，抬起手腕,看了看精致的手表：“还有三分钟。”

说完，她嘴角一撇，站起身来，用另一只手撩了撩头发。光看外表，瑞雯应该是个纽约随处可见的时尚白领，可事实并非如此。

将头发扎起了一个马尾，她从灰色职业套装的袖子里滑出一把袖珍手枪，轻车熟路地把枪藏在手掌里。艾瑞克吸了一口雪茄，对她点了点头。

这时，刚才一直被艾瑞克盯着的年轻侍者送走了一批要酒的客人，好像刚发现这位贵客手里的酒杯早已经空了，连忙走了过来，脸上带着笑容，露出了洁白整齐的牙齿：“先生，需要加酒吗？”

得体的笑容背后透着些紧张，好像是第一次来那么高级的宴会。

声音也很好听。晃了晃手里的酒杯示意，艾瑞克假装没看见瑞雯翻了个白眼，开口道：“你叫什么名字？”

没有料到面前的人会这么问，侍者愣了一下，但他最终还是决定不要得罪任何在这场宴会上的人：“先生，我叫……”

话没说完，啪的一声，整个宴会厅的灯突然熄了。

可惜。艾瑞克马上把手里的雪茄按灭在身边的名贵沙发上，站起身，在宴会厅还未混乱之前，以飞快的速度掏出消音手枪，在黑暗中循着烟头的光亮，开了一枪。

烟头的主人很快倒下，发出“砰”的一声。

一切都发生在电光火石之间，行云流水，黑暗中没人能看清他做了什么。

“呀——！”

随着那个人身边女伴的尖叫，整个大厅慌乱了起来，掩盖住了接下来的几声不大的枪声，又有几个人倒下，血腥味开始弥漫开来，混着打碎酒杯里的酒味，充满了每个人的鼻腔。

“先生？先生！您没事吧！”

那个侍者慌张的抓住了艾瑞克，艾瑞克听出他的口音有些颤抖：“请您跟我来！我们会尽量保证每个客人的安全！”

这时他已经能看清东西了，艾瑞克从小接受的训练中就有如何快速在黑暗中恢复视野这一项。他看着小侍者紧张的抿着嘴唇，不安的摸索着，嘴角牵起一丝笑意。

身边不断有人跌跌撞撞的逃跑，就算身处这样的嘈杂中，艾瑞克依然能感受到他急促的呼吸。

这可是你自己送上门来的，没想到今晚还能捡个合意的对象回去。他想着，抬起手，对准了身前青年的脖颈。正当他打算把人劈晕带走的瞬间，一个红点停在了他的胸前。

狙击枪！

脑中的弦一下子绷紧，艾瑞克立马蹲下一个翻身，翻到了沙发后面，他听到有人倒下的声音——对面的枪手已经扣下了扳机，那个侍者没有他经过严厉训练的反应速度，应声倒地。

红点还在寻找着目标，兰谢尔的当家抬起手，拨了一下手表，对着手表上小小的联络器说道：“斯考特，我的两点钟方向，二楼。”

“Copy that。”

联络器里传来一个男人拖长了音调的声音：“瑞雯已经搞定剩下的人，十秒钟之后恢复电力。”

话音刚落，红点消失了,斯考特动手从来干净利落。

灯亮的时候，突如其来的光明让艾瑞克眯了眯眼睛。混乱过后，大厅里除了几具尸体，站着的都是兰谢尔家的人。

从沙发后走了出来，鲜血流到了艾瑞克擦的一尘不染的皮鞋旁边。他打算带回去的侍者脸色苍白的倒在血泊之中，蓝色的眼睛闭着，已经失去了意识，用手捂着右肩的枪口，血还在从指缝里流出来。

“带走。”

艾瑞克简短的对剩下的人点点头，接过瑞雯递过来的手帕擦了擦手，头也不回的离开了大厅。

当他的身影完全消失之后，宴会厅二楼的阴影里，一个动作灵巧的女人快速转身，从窗户一跃而下，站定之后，她敲了敲耳麦，把话筒按到离自己嘴唇很近的位置，轻轻地说：

“He’s in.”

2.

前一天晚上的小小“骚动”并没有造成很大波澜，午间新闻也只用很简短的一句“昨夜，纽约一豪华酒店发生停电事故，造成数人踩踏受伤”来一笔带过。

——当然只是在明面上。

纽约四通八达的暗地情报网早已经把艾瑞克·兰谢尔现身的消息传了出去，包括他昨天晚上杀了几个人。

在大多数人的认知中，兰谢尔是一个过分有钱的家族，不过有一小部分人还知道，他们有些钱来自于军火。

他们有自己的兵工厂，合法不合法的都有，当然，对于不合法的那部分，对外也有各种合法的工业作为掩护。运输、贩卖也一手包办，道上一直有一句话：世界上每卖出去一把枪，就有一份钱落到了兰谢尔的口袋里。

新上任的家主艾瑞克非常年轻，虽然他长得比较老成——但他手段霸道，甚至已经有了一个听起来很响亮的外号“万磁王”。即使所有人都知道艾瑞克不好惹，但老家主已经放权，新当家似乎还没有站稳脚跟，这时候正是其他势力搞小动作的好时机。

显然，艾瑞克也没有让给他们感到失望：如果大西洋海底有机会失望的话。只要愿意，他可以让一个人悄声无息的消失，但是很不巧，艾瑞克不是一个典型的兰谢尔，他喜欢大场面，尤其喜欢亲自上阵。

有人抢了他索马里一船东西，他只是杀了对方当家，一点也不过分吧？

“瑞雯，那个Omega醒了吗 ？”

吃完午饭，艾瑞克好像终于想起了他昨天带回来的人，随口问道。

“醒了，在你套间的客房里。”

他们还住在昨天的酒店里，艾瑞克喜欢这里的高层景色，能看得见哈德逊河。

“查查他。”

“心疼他挨了一枪？我还以为要不是他右肩膀有个窟窿，你昨晚就会把人上了。”

瑞雯调侃着他，拜托，这样的机会可不多。艾瑞克并不是一个热衷于床上运动的人，虽然他几乎能钓到喜欢的任何人——不只Omega，Beta、甚至Alpha——但他不想把太多时间用在这个上面。

“慢慢来。”艾瑞克拉开门，走向青年躺着的套间：“让斯考特去善后吧，你去查他。”

“加班费！”瑞雯在他身后喊道。

查尔斯·泽维尔醒来的时候，看到的是陌生的天花板，华丽的吊灯，以及手上吊着的巨大吊瓶。他试图起身，刚一用力，从右肩传来一阵剧痛，牵动着整个神经。

“嘶——”

“哦，你醒了。”等他的眼睛能聚起焦来，查尔斯看见一个穿着白大褂的中年人正在床边，手上是显然刚换下来的带血的绷带。

“我刚给你换了绷带。等盘尼西林打完再换一次——别看瓶子不小，枪伤感染不是闹着玩的。”

“枪……枪伤？”好像被吓了一跳，查尔斯一愣，脑袋还没有完全转过来。

对了，昨天——

当艾瑞克推门进来的时候，看到的就是查尔斯这幅怔怔的样子，蓝色的眼睛看起来还没有完全清醒，有些迷迷糊糊。

“他怎么样了？”

“没大碍。过一会儿我再来换绷带就行。”

当兰谢尔的医生可是要很会看眼色的，吃不准大老板要干什么的时候，最好的办法就是开溜。

房间里只剩下了两个人，棕发青年顾不得肩上的疼痛，勉强起身，坐直了身子：“先、先生……”

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”轻轻笑了笑，艾瑞克给他背后塞了一个枕头，非常绅士。

“查尔斯，查尔斯·泽维尔。”查尔斯连忙抓住枕头自己垫了垫，唯恐会麻烦到面前的男人：“昨天晚上……”

“对于你的受伤我很抱歉，查尔斯。”把椅子拉近了，艾瑞克满脸的愧疚：“你知道，昨天的袭击是针对我的……商业竞争有些时候就是这样，我只要受伤，就会有人来抢我的生意，昨天在混乱中你没有自己逃跑，还替我挡了一枪，我很感谢。”

“我……我们应该要保护客人。”不知是不是想起昨晚的情景，查尔斯脸色白了一白：“兰谢尔先生，您只需要把我送到医院去，我们经理会……”

“不不不，查尔斯，”艾瑞克轻轻拉住查尔斯的手：“这件事可不能外传，要是大家都知道我住哪儿，那我身上可能早就开了好几个洞了——别担心，昨天只有人受伤，没人死。”

面不改色的说瞎话也是艾瑞克从小接受训练的一环。

“在你的伤养好之前，就让我来照顾你吧，请一定要接受我的谢意——你对我做的比这多得多。”

真诚的望着面前的Omega，艾瑞克知道只要他愿意，任何一个Omega都会被他盯到脸红。

“嗯……我能问一下，您到底是做什么生意的吗？”不出所料，查尔斯脸一红，偏开了视线，急忙找了一个其他话题。

“我——开了几家炼钢厂。你知道，重工业，很多人盯着。”

脸上依然保持着温和的微笑，艾瑞克站起身来：“好了，我想你还是再躺一会儿吧，下次换药的时候我再来。还有，你可以叫我艾瑞克。”

温柔的关上门，艾瑞克的笑容转为了玩味。等在门口的瑞雯好不容易忍住当着老板的面翻白眼的冲动，把几张纸塞给了他：“炼钢厂？你认真的吗？”

“我名下真的有几座‘炼钢厂’啊。”无所谓的耸耸肩，艾瑞克看了看手里的纸。

“他不难查，酒店经理那儿就有简历。查尔斯·泽维尔，牛津大学四年级，假期到纽约游学，顺便挣点学费。之前一直只在在酒店餐厅当侍应，有一口英伦腔又长得好，有不少人专门为了他到这儿吃饭。顺便，我还打听到有几个这边的常客Alpha正在打赌谁能把他搞到手。”

“是吗？”

艾瑞克看着手里的简历，证件照上的查尔斯微笑着，露出了一点点牙齿。他摸了摸那张证件照，把它撕了下来，放进自己的上衣口袋。

“那他们都输了。”

“你就对他那么感兴趣？”

“偶尔玩玩也不错。”

艾瑞克拍了拍瑞雯的肩膀，示意她这个话题到此为止。瑞雯做出一个“随便”的表情，作为艾瑞克的左膀右臂，她和斯考特永远都知道什么时候该做什么。

此时，房间里的查尔斯皱了皱眉头，咬着嘴唇又躺了下去，把刚才艾瑞克给他的枕头抽出来丢到一边，活动了一下右肩，疼得龇牙咧嘴：“Fuck，打的真结实，好疼啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

3.

这家酒店的轮班经理今天度过了他职业生涯最混乱的一天。

他本来拥有最普通的人生，最普通的名字，在酒店里普通地当一个该死的轮班经理。

然而昨天晚上，他当班的时候，宴会厅发生了枪战。枪战！老天爷啊，然后今天又来了几个人长得很可怕的人告诉他，昨天只是停电踩踏事故，其他什么都没有发生！

他能怎么样呢，当然只有点头同意。宴会上的客人无论哪个他都得罪不起。

这还不算完，马不停蹄地奔走了一个早上，就在半个小时之前，一个女人来找他要查尔斯的简历，还说替他辞职了，好像自己还不够忙似的！现在他又要替另一个客人去买咖啡，如果不是那个客人给了他一叠零钱的小费，他真的觉得自己会爆炸。

“嘿，快点！”

看着店员终于将咖啡装好杯，他瞟了一眼手表，计算着回去还有多少活要做，顺手从刚收到的一卷小费里抽了几张放在柜台上，拿过杯子就跑。

“慢走，先生。”店员收起钞票，目送他离开后，以不让任何人察觉的速度来到咖啡店后门，把刚收到的几美元交给了一个看上去在纽约的阴暗小巷里并不少见的流浪者。

在纽约，很少会有人关心几美元的去向。

因为它连立案的标准都达不到，纽约的警察们显然有很多比寻找几美元更重要的事情去做。

“组长，人到了。”

就在此刻，纽约警局重案组组长莫拉·马克塔格正在自己的办公室里翻着一大堆文件，听到有人敲了敲办公室的门，抬起头来。

她是一个眼神干练的女性，一头黑发束在脑后，严肃但又有一种奇妙的亲和力。作为一个Beta，在充满男性Alpha的警局里担任着重案组组长的位置，足可以看出她的过人之处。

“进来。”莫拉开口，警员打开了门，门口站着一个带着眼镜的男性，不算强壮，手上抱着一个上了保险的箱子。

“这是93队的汉克·麦考伊。”警员朝站在门口的人努了努嘴，做了一个有些夸张的表情。

莫拉并不奇怪，毕竟眼前这个青年比起缉毒队的王牌队员，更像是抱着书要赶去下一个教室的学生。

汉克走进来，礼貌地向莫拉伸出手：“你好，叫我汉克就行。”

“莫拉。”握着汉克的手，莫拉几乎马上从那上面厚厚的茧子判断出这个人是经常拿枪的，“欢迎来到重案组。”

汉克点了点头，随即将手上拿着的密码箱放在桌子上，输入了一长串密码后，里面露出了一叠资料。

“不好意思，我就直接切入正题了。因为这个案子牵扯的比较多，既然合作，大家就都是自己人，我想先和你们共享一下目前的情报。”

“‘自己人’这个说法不错。”莫拉点点头，“你们那边也在一直追查塞巴斯蒂安·肖？”

“还有艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”

莫拉皱了皱眉：“兰谢尔这边我们一直在跟，他一直有违法贩卖军火的嫌疑，但是据我们所知，兰谢尔家一直不碰毒品。”

“我们也不能确定，艾瑞克上台之后似乎改变了一些方针，我们也许需要一些新的情报来源。”汉克把抽出几页纸，放在了莫拉面前，“不过目前我们要担心的是这个——过段时间纽约将有大批的可卡因入境，为了这个消息我们牺牲了不少人。”

莫拉沉默了一会儿，她知道这句话背后代表着什么。

“是肖的货？”

“对，这次规模很可能是近几年最大的一次。我们一直知道肖牵扯在里面，不过没有证据。”汉克顿了一下，好像在寻找合适的措辞：“这次上面想抓住他的现行，也就是说要在可卡因到达纽约后再行动，这会为扳倒肖提供有力的证据。但是又不能让这些东西真的全部流入纽约——”

“等等，什么叫‘全部’？”莫拉打断了他，“也就是可以让一部分流入吗？”

“——对，‘一部分’。”汉克接着说了下去，“肖可不是省油的灯，在那之前端掉，他都能想办法滑走。等货进入纽约后，我们再截住——最重要的，是怎么把握时机。”

“……这险也冒的太大了，有任何闪失那可不是闹着玩的，要为市民考虑一下啊。”莫拉揉了揉太阳穴，觉得头痛欲裂。

“这就需要我们精诚合作了。”汉克扶了扶眼镜，再次向莫拉伸出了手：“合作愉快，组长。”

窗外的雨点打在玻璃上，发出令人烦躁的敲击声，灰白的天空有一些压抑。

塞巴斯蒂安·肖站在窗边，用一只手将百叶窗拉开一个口子，看着雨滴从玻璃上滑落，蜿蜒成一股股的水流。

他听着身边穿着白色斗篷的女人说着什么，发出一声冷笑。

“德国佬。”他说，“是在向我示威啊。放着好好的柏林不待，跑到纽约来杀了我的人？”

可他的声音没有丝毫冷意，反而嘴角还带着一些笑意。

“奎斯提还真是听话，只不过是暗示他去索马里给艾瑞克找点麻烦，他就真的抢了一艘船。死了是挺可惜的。”

肖转身，从女人手中拿过了一张随处可见的一美元纸币，看一了眼，脸上的笑意更深了：“不过我们也算是顺利给艾瑞克送上了一份大礼，我想他会很喜欢的。艾玛，先把那条船收好，它以后还有用处。”

点点头，艾玛整理了一下金色的卷发，拿出手机来快速发了一条消息，像是突然想起什么似的，开口说道：“对了，那个雇佣兵谈妥了，一周之内就会到。”

肖并没有马上接话，而是顺手拿起桌上的酒瓶，慢慢将酒红色的液体倒进酒杯里：“他可真够贵的，希望物有所值吧。”

把手上拿着的钱扔进碎纸机，肖浅浅地喝着杯中的酒。

“敬纽约。”

4.

另一边，艾瑞克好像进入了假期，生活可以说过得很悠闲。在兰谢尔家庭医生布莱恩的照料下，查尔斯的伤势好的很快，那个拥有蓝的几乎透明眼睛的Omega已经可以躺在床上玩平板电脑了。

他用了布莱恩的账号玩国际象棋，把布莱恩的积分玩到了此区第一。艾瑞克知道这个消息后不知道从哪里弄来一幅水晶的棋子，和查尔斯玩了几盘，居然互有输赢——要知道之前几乎没有人是他的对手。

艾瑞克每天都会花上几个小时和查尔斯待在一起，瑞雯觉得这可以理解：艾瑞克是一个正常的成年Alpha，偶尔也喜欢玩玩这种游戏，而且他总是知道该怎么抽身。更何况，就连身为Beta的自己都觉得，查尔斯实在是个单纯又可爱的Omega。

“Check。”落下最后一颗棋子，艾瑞克抬头看了看查尔斯，对面的青年吐了吐舌头，摊开手：“这盘是我输了。”

天色已经完全黑了下来，晚饭后的几盘棋是最近艾瑞克最喜欢的饭后活动，特别是和他相熟起来的查尔斯已经没有了开始的拘谨，常常把明朗的笑容挂在脸上。

艾瑞克盯着他粉红的舌尖和红润的嘴唇，摸了摸下巴，直起身来：“再这之前你已经赢了两盘了，查尔斯。”

“毕竟我也没有别的事情可以做，所以每天只能研究你的棋术，艾瑞克先生。”

空气中弥漫着甜甜的药草味。艾瑞克正想再说什么，一阵敲门声打断了他。

“嗨，今天的棋就下到这儿吧，你该处理一下炼钢厂的工作了。”瑞雯推开门，对艾瑞克说，但是眼睛却看着查尔斯，朝他眨了眨眼：“不好意思，我得把他借走了，查尔斯。”

“明天我会赢回来的。”朝棕发青年歪了歪头，艾瑞克站起身，出去的时候替他细心的关好了门。

“如何？”在关上门的一瞬间，艾瑞克脸上和煦的微笑消失殆尽，他一边走一边朝瑞雯伸出了手。

瑞雯递给了他一个白色信封：“过几天肖会有一批东西到达纽约港。”

“纽约港？够张扬的啊。”打开信封看了看，艾瑞克拐进了套间的会客厅，朝里面的斯考特点点头，从桌上夹了一根雪茄在手里转了转：“意大利艺术珍品展出？”

“为了保护‘艺术品’的安全，届时会封锁这个港口。”斯考特接口道，他正在会客厅里擦着枪。

比起时常跟着艾瑞克处理各种事情的瑞雯，斯考特显得更加安静，他有着锻炼良好的身材，一幅特殊的战术眼镜放在旁边的桌上。他每次一带上这幅眼镜，枪下就会多几个游魂。

“镭射眼”斯考特·萨默斯，向来弹无虚发。他虽然是一个Omega，但是艾瑞克身边的Alpha没有一个敢小瞧他。

“奎斯提一向依靠着肖，我的船被抢他肯定脱不了干系，虽然我一向不碰毒品——不过我很乐意给他找点麻烦。”

兰谢尔的年轻当家转着手上的雪茄，裂开嘴，露出两排牙齿——他露出这样的笑容的时候，一般就意味着有人要遭殃了。

艾瑞克走后，查尔斯一个人在房间里，躺在床上无聊地拿平板电脑又下了几盘棋，这时候房间里若有若无的信息素味道已经完全消失了。

他当然知道应该什么时候散发信息素，那个Alpha看自己的眼神开始露骨了起来，可查尔斯还要装做浑然不觉。

一个单纯又不谙世事的Omega——他做的还不错。

又赢了一盘，查尔斯把平板电脑丢到了一边，一掀被子，翻身下床，动作利落。他活动了一下筋骨，感到右肩还是有些隐隐作痛。

实际上，查尔斯没想到他的伤能好的那么快，兰谢尔家的那个医生是真的使出了浑身解数。

他轻轻走到门边，将耳朵贴在门上，静静地听着门外的动静。

夜已经深了，走廊上没有人。查尔斯摸出了自己的手机，打开电筒，照了照门把手，看着屏幕上的百分比渐渐走到了100%的位置。

指纹拿到了，比想象的还容易。

轻轻打开门，查尔斯像是一只猫，窜到了走廊上，没有发出一丝声音。他不是第一次这样做了，经过几个晚上的踩点，他已经基本摸清了所有人的作息时间以及这个套间的房间构造，今天的目标——艾瑞克的房间——就在走廊右转第三间。

晚上瑞雯和斯考特以及其他人不会住在这个套间里，只有布莱恩医生和艾瑞克，还有他自己。布莱恩的房间在最远的走廊尽头，查尔斯明白艾瑞克为什么会这么安排：自己身上有伤，医生当然是要留下的；而让医生住在最远的房间，在他想“收网”的时候，布莱恩自然也就不会听到什么不该听到的声音。

在艾瑞克看来，自己应该是个脸皮薄的Omega，不愿意让别人听到床上的动静。查尔斯简直要赞一下他的体贴，因为这个安排显然给他提供了不少方便。

摸到艾瑞克的房间门口，查尔斯把手机闪光灯对准了门口的指纹感应器，随着很轻的一声“咔嗒”声，门开了一个小缝，他小心翼翼的把门推开几公分，灵巧地闪了进去。

一阵水声从里面传来，现在正是艾瑞克洗澡的时间。棕发的Omega吸了一口气，感到一股海洋的味道混着淡淡的铁腥味，钻入了自己的鼻腔。

这是查尔斯第一次闻到艾瑞克的信息素味道。也许是想贯彻他温柔绅士、对自己无所图的印象，在自己面前，艾瑞克还从未散发过信息素。

“我的天……”感到心跳有些加快，查尔斯拍了拍自己的脸，许久没有被Alpha的信息素所包围，他不太习惯。

浴室的门大开着，查尔斯慢慢摸到了门口，看到了磨砂的玻璃后隐隐约约的人影。艾瑞克的身材肌肉分明，就算只是模糊的剪影，也能看出臂膀和大腿的线条，查尔斯甚至还能依稀看见他垂在腿间的……

打住！

摇摇头，查尔斯的眼睛望向了放在衣篓里的衬衫，衬衫口袋里依稀露出了一个白色信封的角，他咬了咬嘴唇，蹑手蹑脚地走了进去，哗哗的水声掩盖住了他有些紧张的呼吸声。

动作麻利地打开信封，拿出信纸，拍了一张照，再把它放回原处，查尔斯觉得有一滴冷汗正从他太阳穴流下来。

他离艾瑞克只有几米，离死亡也只有几米，兰谢尔杀人的手段他是见过的。

就在打算离开的时候，他突然绷紧了脊背，冷汗浸湿了棉质的居家服——水声停了！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小车预警

5.

艾瑞克通常很享受沐浴的时光，淅沥的水声能隔绝其他声音，这有助于他思考。

因为那封信，他今天花的时间有些长——不过像往常一样，洗完之后，他围了一条浴巾在腰间，打算到厨房去倒一杯睡前红酒。

但当他跨出淋浴间的时候，一丝异样让他停下了脚步：一股朦胧的味道充斥着浴室，是他最近常常闻到的气味。

查尔斯的信息素。

艾瑞克皱皱眉，走出了浴室，那股若隐若现的味道更浓了一些。他随手穿上一条内裤，披上浴衣，打开了房门，甜中带着一点点苦的药草味弥漫在整个走廊里。

查尔斯的味道从来没有那么浓过，这是发情前期才有的味道。

艾瑞克大步向查尔斯的房间走去，打开了门，当然，他的指纹能打开套件里任何一扇门。信息素的味道扑面而来，他深呼吸了一口，不得不承认他很喜欢查尔斯的味道。

味道的源头——那个Omega此时正蜷缩在床上，脸色潮红，棕色的头发被汗水站在脸上，蓝色的眼睛湿润的不像话，平时显得纯洁无瑕的查尔斯变得诱惑又淫糜。听到声音，他向艾瑞克看去，轻轻吐出一口气：“艾瑞克先生……”

Oh dear.这幅样子真是……

艾瑞克的眼神暗了一暗，上前一步掀开了被子，同时用自己的信息素包裹住了眼前这个颤抖的Omega。

“没事的、没事的，查尔斯……”将查尔斯的脸扳向自己，俯下身，艾瑞克轻轻地吻了他。被信息素稍微安抚的Omega好像冷静了一些，瞳孔终于有了焦距。他青涩又焦急地回应着身上Alpha的吻，身上的燥热并没有减退。

艾瑞克把他翻了过来面对着自己，手上用力，打开了查尔斯蜷缩着的身体，他的睡裤已经被硬起来的器官明显地甚至顶出了一个形状，顶端透出一滩深色潮湿的印记。艾瑞克的手覆了上去，隔着布料轻轻揉搓着，查尔斯发出了一声小小的呜咽。

“嗯……”

“查尔斯，你的抑制剂在哪儿？”艾瑞克轻声问，贴着他的耳朵，像耳语一般。

“用完……用完了……”Omega浑身一抖，好像更湿了，流出的体液隔着裤子濡湿了艾瑞克的手。

“放心，我明天让酒店送上来，或者用斯考特的……现在我会帮你的，不用担心……”温柔的亲吻着他的脖颈，艾瑞克褪下了查尔斯的睡裤，探向挺立器官下的那一道密缝，摸到了一手滑腻。

“呜……不要……”

好像没有被别人碰过那个地方，查尔斯弓起了脊背，但是下面却本能地拼命用那条小缝去摩擦艾瑞克的手掌，想缓解一点体内的燥热，白皙的皮肤已经变成了粉红色。

“没事的，查尔斯，我不会伤害你，只用手指。”说完，艾瑞克再次吻上了查尔斯红润又潮湿的嘴唇，这次他用舌头撬开了查尔斯的牙齿，与他唇舌缠绕，查尔斯无法闭起嘴巴，一丝银线从他的嘴角流下。

艾瑞克对自己的自制力很有自信，他并不会像那些闻到信息素就控制不住自己的Alpha一样——虽然现在就把查尔斯上了的确也是一个不错的选择——但是与其这样把他吓跑没下顿，还不如等果子成熟了再摘。

不过，这并不妨碍他给自己获取一些福利。

掀开查尔斯的衣服，艾瑞克摸了摸他胸前的小小凸起，还没有人碰过，那里就已经挺立了起来。捏住一边轻轻揉捏，艾瑞克用另一只手揉弄着不断流出蜜液的缝隙，同时侵占着Omega的口腔，让他无处可逃。

夹紧了双腿让艾瑞克的手贴得更紧，查尔斯不断扭动着腰，好像艾瑞克在身上游走的手是唯一的慰藉，他颤抖地回应着那些抚摸，在深吻中发出断断续续的呻吟。

从下面流出来的体液已经沾湿了艾瑞克的整个手掌，他曲起手指，缓缓的侵入了那条密缝。

查尔斯像触电一般，整个身体弹了起来，艾瑞克吞下了他带着哭腔的呜咽，接着又增加了 一根手指，弯曲关节，模拟性器的动作开始抽插，寻找着查尔斯的敏感带。未被触碰过的器官已经流出前液，弄脏了艾瑞克的浴衣，查尔斯挺起腰，让已经过分精神的器官在浴衣上摩擦，紧闭着双眼，眼角泛红。

艾瑞克放开了查尔斯的嘴唇，在他的脖颈上留下吻痕，疼爱着胸口的手下移，握住了正在自己浴衣上摩擦的性器，逗弄着两颗圆球，不断地上下套弄，用指腹摩擦前端的小口。

“唔……啊……”

查尔斯发出了破碎的呻吟，大口喘着气，腹部开始抽搐，流出的蜜液越来越多，这让艾瑞克的抽插变得非常顺畅，手指已经增加到了三根，Alpha加快了抽插的速度，在里面旋转研磨，同时唇舌靠近查尔斯的耳朵，轻轻的呼吸像是挠在他的心上：“放轻松，你不需要忍耐，查尔斯……”

轻轻舔舐着查尔斯的耳垂，艾瑞克感到他的身体猛地绷紧，随着一声细细的哀鸣，查尔斯的密缝涌出一股热液，同时射在了艾瑞克手里。

好像被过于激烈的快感夺走了神志，高潮过后的查尔斯失去了意识，就这么被艾瑞克弄得乱七八糟的晕了过去。

罪魁祸首的Alpha收回手，看着凌乱不堪的床铺和衣衫不整的Omega，深吸了一口气，又吻住了他已经有些红肿的唇。吸吮着两片无辜的唇瓣，查尔斯只能接受他的入侵，任他摆布。

我真的很佩服自己的自制力，艾瑞克这么想着，离开了查尔斯的唇，帮他脱下了已经被汗沾湿的睡衣，查看了一下还缠着绷带的伤口，确定没事后，用自己的浴衣把查尔斯裹住了。

细心地帮他拉好了被子，艾瑞克向后抹了抹头发，看着那张人畜无害的睡脸，觉得自己真是把一个温柔绅士的Alpha扮演得不错——如果那个已经硬起来的部位能够快点消下去的话就更完美了。

只有下次把查尔斯按在床上做到求饶才能弥补今天的损失，他一边想着，一边关上了房门。艾瑞克自认为是一个对待床伴很温柔的人，但查尔斯好像激起了他心里那一点从来没人知道的欲望。

酒酿的越久，喝起来就越香，看来这次纽约之行收获颇丰。

听见门轻轻上锁的声音传来，躺在床上的棕发Omega慢慢睁开了眼睛，眼神淡漠，已经没有了丝毫情潮。查尔斯从枕头底下摸出手机，把那张照片通过通信密钥发了出去，只要没有密钥密码，没有人能查出他曾经发了这条消息，连原始文件都会被销毁地干干净净。

慌乱之中他无法做好所有伪装，但就算之后艾瑞克发现了什么痕迹，一个忘了打抑制剂、差点抑制不住发情的Omega也不会引起怀疑——他甚至做好了被艾瑞克吃干抹净的准备，但显然这个Alpha还没有玩够。

真是完美的伪装，他想。


	4. Chapter 4

6.

瑞雯不是很喜欢纽约的夜晚，和世界上所有繁华的大城市一样，这里五颜六色的霓虹灯太过于刺眼，仿佛能把雨滴都折射成光污染，将星空照的透亮。

——这年头，不论是在哪里，清澈的夜空都成为了一种奢望。

人类真是一种奇妙的生物，她小时候无比向往大都市的生活，而现在，她又开始怀念起童年记忆中点点的星光。

回忆总是拥有一个反向的底色，对任何人来说都是一样。

那时候在孤儿院拿着断成几截的劣质蜡笔在旧报纸上乱涂乱画的自己绝对想不到，现在她过的是怎样的生活。

瑞雯·达克霍姆。其实她的姓氏并不重要，那只是她护照上随便印的几个字母，有需要的话也可以随意更改。在被兰谢尔家收养之后，经过长年的训练，她变得精通易容和伪装，然后艾瑞克给她取了一个外号：“魔形女”。

天知道他为什么会喜欢给人取这样莫名其妙的外号，作为艾瑞克最信任的人之一，瑞雯也常常搞不懂他在想什么。

此时，她正在街边的咖啡店里无聊地刷着手机，一场突如其来的大雨把她堵在了回酒店的路上，她叫的出租车还在一个街区之外。今天的工作不算多，假扮港口工作人员拿到了接下来几天的船只入港时间表，瑞雯觉得说不定可以提早下班——如果她的手机没有响起，而且上面还闪烁着一个大大的“M”的话。

等瑞雯好不容易赶回酒店，她差点以为那个Duty Call只是艾瑞克不小心打错了，毕竟这怎么看都不像是工作的气氛：

查尔斯正在会客厅玩电视游戏，她的老板只是坐在一边看着，而斯考特正聚精会神地盯着手机。

“？不是说工作吗？”

“对啊，这个游戏要四个人才容易通关。”

斯考特从手机屏幕前抬起了头，丢了一个手柄给瑞文，这时电视屏幕上查尔斯控制的角色已经又一次被丧尸咬死。

“你叫我回来就是为了玩游戏？really？”

她不可思议地看着艾瑞克，这位掌握着世界军火贩卖核心的家主只是往查尔斯身边挤了挤，大腿贴着他，对瑞雯做了一个“请”的手势。

“布莱恩说查尔斯最好起来透透气，每天几小时——他的伤好的差不多了，可以不用总是躺在床上。抱歉，布莱恩打绷带还可以，打游戏实在太菜。”

艾瑞克很自然地把手一伸，放到了查尔斯身后的沙发上，查尔斯的脸红了红，没有躲开，刻意拉了拉衣领，遮住脖子。

行吧——看来艾瑞克已经下手了。

并不想干涉老板的私生活，瑞雯拿着手柄坐到斯考特旁边，他们只需要按艾瑞克说的做。

于是，他们陪着查尔斯玩了两个小时的打丧尸游戏，斯考特负责开路，另外三个人负责在他后面捡东西和被丧尸咬，直到布莱恩进来把查尔斯拎出去换药，游戏之夜才算结束。

艾瑞克一直把查尔斯送到了门口，在查尔斯出门之前，还轻轻拉了拉他的手，摸了摸头发，嘴角一直带着笑容。

我什么都没看见，剩下的两人同时想。

见艾瑞克终于回到了沙发上，瑞雯一边收拾着游戏，顺手把一包东西丢给了他，盒子被仔细的包装过，看不出来是什么。

“对了，刚才上来的时候前台让我把这个包裹拿上来。”

艾瑞克接住，拿手颠了颠，没说话。

“是抑制剂吧？”瑞雯斜眼看着他。

“我可是个绅士。”艾瑞克随手把盒子放到旁边，“一会儿我会拿给他的。好了——”

他伸出手，“现在该说工作了。”

斯考特和瑞雯坐直了身子，房间里玩闹的气氛顿时变得严肃起来。从包里拿出船只入港时间表放到艾瑞克手上，瑞雯开始做简短的说明：“肖的东西会在明天晚上到达，和我们预计的差不多，可以依照之前的行动计划来。”

“东西也都准备好了，炸掉一条船足够。”斯考特接口道：“在威力足够的同时爆炸半径可控，顺便可以给新东西做做广告。”

拿着那张薄薄的纸抖了抖，艾瑞克顺手从桌上摸出一支雪茄点上，他算是一个烟草爱好者，但在查尔斯面前从来不抽。

“希望以后大家都能学会不要动我的东西。”

这么说着，他牵了牵嘴角。

7.

经过了一整天的忙碌，纽约天色渐暗，一轮朦胧的月亮在空中若隐若现，整个城市开始华灯初上。

在大部分人都挤在回家的地铁上的时候，肖却正要开始今天的工作。

他看着手机上的照片，伸出手，示意艾玛帮他穿好外衣：“真是差点就着了艾瑞克的道。想对我的货下手？”

照片上的字有些模糊，好像拍摄的人时间匆忙，不过这并不妨碍阅读。

等他全身穿戴整齐，肖把手机放进口袋，将手搭在艾玛肩上，大步走出了房门，甚至心情很好的哼起了一首不知道是什么调子的歌。

“让那个雇佣兵今晚过去，今天我要在兰谢尔身上开几个窟窿。”

作为世界上最大的海港之一，纽约港向来都是一副繁忙的景象，每天进出的船不计其数，而现在它却静静的只为一批船服务——几艘来自意大利，装满了艺术品的船。这些货轮已于一小时前到达，工人们正在小心翼翼的把无价的珍品们卸下来。

艾瑞克坐在远处的车里，穿着休闲西装，拿起了望远镜，看着那些箱子被装上推车，朝瑞雯挥了挥手。

“正主还没进港，这几艘都是烟雾弹——如果肖不那么磨蹭，我就能早点回家了。”

“还是陪查尔斯打丧尸更有趣。”斯考特附和道：“如果某些人不要总是把补给全给他就更好了。”

瑞雯无所谓的哼了一声，拿出随身镜开始补口红。

车内的气氛简直轻松的像在郊游，没人能想到他们接下来要去炸一艘船。

就这么闲聊了几分钟，斯考特突然放下望远镜，“咔嚓”一声把枪上好了膛，示意道：“来了。”

艾瑞克点点头，斯考特带上战术眼镜，打开车门，敏捷地隐于密集的集装箱中间，瑞雯紧随其后，接着更多的人从黑暗中出现，跟随着他们在黑夜的掩护下向海边靠近，整个过程及其迅速又悄无声息。

等所有人都隐于夜色，艾瑞克下了车，点了根烟，靠在车门上，像是坐上了最佳观赏席，透过朦胧的星光眺望着仿佛是沉睡的野兽一样停在海边的货轮，不知道为什么突然想起了在酒店里等着自己的查尔斯。

自从帮了查尔斯一点“小忙”之后，这两天有些迟钝的Omega仿佛总算是对自己是个Alpha有了自觉，也不排斥一些亲密动作，这让他心情大好。

也许可以考虑想办法把查尔斯带回去，艾瑞克这么想着。

与此同时，他前方迷宫般的某个集装箱的顶部，瞄准镜正渐渐对准了他的额头。

夜色下，瑞雯快速的靠近着货轮，手上的枪早已打开了保险，放倒了几个途中遇到的肖那边的人。斯考特带着今晚的主角，只等把它安装到那艘装着毒品的船上。

而她和其他人要做的，就是掩护他、清除掉碍事者。他们把整个港口分为几个区域，每个人都犹如训练有素的死神，负责将自己区域里的敌人消灭殆尽，无声无息又干净利落。

转过一个拐角，瑞雯透过夜视镜看到前面的集装箱后面躲着一个人，那个人是个老面孔：莫拉·马克塔格。她丝毫不意外这里会有条子，他们早有情报。但是瑞雯现在并没有打算和她正面碰上，只要条子们没有妨碍到他们，无谓的冲突也是不必要的。

从另一个箱子后面绕了过去，金发女子加快了向目标靠近的脚步，那艘满载“艺术品”的货轮已经近在眼前。在集装箱之间穿梭，瑞雯本来应该以她最快的速度到达邮轮，和从其他区域过来的人汇合，确定炸弹安装完毕后掩护斯考特一起离开——可就在这时，她听见本应在船上的斯考特的声音隐约从前方传来。

“……怎么会在这里？”瑞雯很少听到他如此惊讶的声音，她相信就算是见到鬼，斯考特都不会有这样的情绪。

“……”斯考特对面的人回答了一句什么，但瑞雯无法听清楚。他在和谁说话？快步走向声源的方向，在港口昏黄的灯光下，瑞雯看见斯考特和那个人的影子清晰的映在了身旁的集装箱上，而那个影子，正用枪指着斯考特。

这家伙在干什么！怎么不抬枪！瑞雯抬起枪口，隐藏在阴影中，从她的角度无法看见斯考特面前的究竟是什么人。

没有时间思考，她对影子身旁的集装箱扣下了扳机，被枪声惊动，那人很快就消失了踪影。

“斯考特，刚才那人想要杀了你！你在这干什么，东西装好了吗？”快速一步上前，把还处在震惊中的人拉起来，瑞雯语气里是掩饰不住的焦急，“你的枪呢！？”

取下战术眼镜，平时总是梳理整齐的黑发散乱在额间，斯考特好像回过了神来，没有理会瑞雯的问题，而是马上按下了耳麦上的通讯按钮：“艾瑞克，我们被摆了一道。我上去看了，那些船根本没有一艘装着真货，肖早有安排，他只是想把我们引到这里来。”

瑞雯吃了一惊，这个消息让她心头一跳：现在在车那边的，只有艾瑞克一个人！

“刚才我遇到了罗根·豪利特，他现在恐怕正往你那边去。”

斯考特刚说完，艾瑞克几乎是在半秒钟之内就打开车门，翻身进了车里，差不多在同一时刻，一颗子弹打中车顶，擦出了一点火花，随即枪声四起，枪枪都瞄准着艾瑞克藏身处的车窗。一直潜伏着的枪手终于找准了机会，在帮手到来之前用密集的子弹压制着车里的人，车窗随时会破裂，几乎没有人敢在这样的情况下冒头。

——可是，这是艾瑞克·兰谢尔。

他果断地从后座跨到了驾驶位，挡风玻璃上已经布满了蜘蛛网状的裂纹，艾瑞克利落地发动了油门，打死方向，一个甩尾，同时打开了全体通讯频道：“撤退！”

说完，他又马上把频道拨了回来，对着斯考特和瑞雯说：“C点！”

话音刚落，驾驶侧的玻璃被打穿，艾瑞克一偏头，子弹擦着他的眉骨飞过，血从伤口流下来，顺着鼻翼和脸颊滴落在衬衫上。

斯考特和瑞雯早已经赶往了C点，他们拥有严密的撤退机制，每一个小队都有自己的备选撤退点，对手不可能追踪到所有人。

等他们到达撤退点，艾瑞克正好一个急刹车停到了两人面前，血流了一脸，看起来有些可怕。

“上车！”

拉开车门坐定，瑞雯马上拿出手机发了一串信息，她从后视镜中回应着艾瑞克询问的眼神，开口说道：“条子们会马上封住港口，发生了枪战，他们会立马出手干预，虽然这次缴毒他们扑了个空，但应该能绊住肖和罗根。”

“叫布莱恩准备好。”艾瑞克简单的说，又从镜子里看了看一言不发、脸色苍白的斯考特。

能跟在艾瑞克身边，兰谢尔在这之前自然已经把斯考特查的干干净净。

斯考特·萨默斯和罗根·豪利特，军校同期，上学的时候关系似乎不错，但毕业之后却选择了不同的道路：一个跟随了艾瑞克，一个成为了雇佣兵。斯考特并没有隐瞒这些，艾瑞克和瑞雯都知道，罗根不好对付。

艾瑞克最终还是没有说话，他脸上的血已经凝固，看不出有什么表情。

与此同时，查尔斯的手机收到了一条信息，上面只有一个简单的字：“X”。

他心里一沉，这是约定好的“目标有所警觉”的暗号。

艾瑞克大概发现了今天对手给他下的套，这一定会让他加强防备。即使他未必会怀疑到自己头上，但是身为一个被捡回来、无关紧要的Omega，查尔斯很有可能无法再这样待在艾瑞克周围。

好不容易走到这一步，还没有达成目的，决不能就这样半途而废！查尔斯的脑袋飞快的转动着，紧紧皱着清秀的眉头，留给他的时间不多了。

他必须在短短的时间里扭转局势，他必须要更靠近艾瑞克，他绝对不可以失败。

该怎么办？额头已经冒出细小的汗珠，他知道艾瑞克甚至可能已经到了楼下。

就在这时，查尔斯眼角的余光扫到了上次艾瑞克留在房里的浴衣和昨天收到的抑制剂盒子。他心里一动，打开那盒抑制剂，拿起了左边第二个，对着灯光仔细看了看，发现它的颜色有微妙的不同。

果然，这盒抑制剂是“他们”送来的。他最终还是要用到这一招，不过此时，查尔斯甚至有些庆幸“他们”替他准备好了办法。

一个Alpha未必会发现，但是对于日常使用抑制剂的Omega来说，查尔斯清楚的知道那一瓶并不是普通的药剂。

他见过这种东西——强制发情剂。

把艾瑞克的浴衣摊开放在床上，查尔斯咬咬牙，卷起自己的衬衫袖子，将针头扎进胳膊，让淡绿色的液体缓缓流进血管。

把空了的管子扔在地上，他解开衬衫扣子，看着脖子上那天艾瑞克留下、还未完全消除的痕迹，深吸了一口气。


	5. Chapter 5

8.

夜色已深，浓重的天幕压得人有些喘不过气，看不见一点星光。

一辆黑色的宝马缓缓驶进地下停车场，停车场保安看了看牌照，满面笑容的对打开车窗的男人打着招呼：“兰谢尔先生。”

艾瑞克只是轻轻示意，没有转头，将车继续停到了专用车位上。他们换了一辆车，当然，那辆满是弹孔的车可不能在纽约招摇过市。

艾瑞克脸上的血污已经被清理干净，另一边的眉骨上贴着纱布，伤口不算太深，但空气中好像还弥漫着冷冷的血腥味。

“明天开始暗中盘查所有人的通讯记录。”他淡淡的说，语气不重，但却让人心里发寒。

瑞雯和斯考特点点头，打开了车门，坐在副驾驶的医生有些担心的看了看艾瑞克头上的纱布，他在待命点看到艾瑞克满脸是血的时候心脏都快停跳了。

“你真的不用……”

“不用。还有伤的更重的人，总不能让他们带着枪伤去医院吧？”打断了布莱恩，艾瑞克拍了拍他的肩膀：“好了，你今晚本来就得接着加班了。”

还想再说点什么，艾瑞克眼神一扫，布莱恩在心里叹了一口气，只能默默地下了车。

阴冷的车库中，车里只剩下艾瑞克一个人。他在黑暗中坐了一会儿，点了一支烟，烟头忽明忽暗，映着他脸上有些狠戾的神色。

狼已经再次露出了獠牙，必须让敌人见血。

当艾瑞克踏进酒店电梯的时候，神色已经恢复如常。

他回到套间门口，正打算开门，一丝若有若无的气味好像透过紧闭的门传了过来，艾瑞克吸了吸鼻子，思绪突然从今夜的血色和硝烟中被拉了回来。

查尔斯……？

他今天本来不想惊动查尔斯——他现在并不想再扮演那个温柔绅士的Alpha。

马上按下指纹，一股比上次更为猛烈的信息素气味包围了他。艾瑞克快速奔向了查尔斯的房间，房门并没有关，细碎的呻吟从里面传来，变得有些甜腻的药草味直冲进他的鼻腔。

“嗯啊……呜……”

没有发现来人，查尔斯蜷缩在床上，双腿紧紧夹着艾瑞克的浴衣，不断扭动着腰，一只手握着已经硬得流出前液的器官，内裤褪到了脚踝，另一只手抓着衣领，闻着上面残留的Alpha信息素的味道，好像那是唯一的救命稻草。

抑制剂的瓶子散乱在地板上，其中一个已经空了。Omega的信息素甚至让艾瑞克脑袋有些发晕，他走到床边，查尔斯仿佛是被更浓厚的气味所吸引，抬起了眼睛。

那双有着海洋一般颜色的眸子已经没有了一丝清明，难以压抑的情欲让查尔斯的眼角积满了生理性的泪水，衬衫敞开着，脖子上的吻痕在情潮的冲击下显得更加清晰。

“艾瑞克……帮帮我……”

他整个人已经被欲望折磨的快湿透了，吐出的气息里都带着火热的欲念，汗水和体液沾湿了艾瑞克的浴衣。

“我打、打了抑制剂，但是一闻到你的味道……”

“我在这儿，查尔斯，我在这儿。”

艾瑞克释放着信息素，海洋的冷调香混着血的甜腥味，像是鲜红的血液被白色的雪慢慢吸收，他呼吸着查尔斯的味道，舔了舔嘴唇。艾瑞克慢慢脱下了西装外套，查尔斯找到了比浴衣更能舒缓体内火焰的对象，直起了身体，半跪在床沿上，颤抖着去解艾瑞克的皮带，拉开了他的裤链。

皮带的声响好像给予了Omega更大的刺激，查尔斯的喘息更加急促了。

没想到他会有那么大胆的举动，艾瑞克倒抽了一口气，一把扶住了他的头，被发情欲望支配的Omega显然已经失去了理智，任何一个健全的Alpha都不可能忍耐得住，何况这样的查尔斯对艾瑞克似乎有着致命的诱惑力。

艾瑞克往前挺了挺腰，查尔斯薄薄的嘴唇隔着内裤笨拙地吻着被布料包裹着的鼓起，甚至伸出舌头轻轻舔着已经半硬的形状。

“艾瑞克……”

查尔斯的器官已经硬得贴上了小腹，前端流出的透明液体蹭到了艾瑞克的黑色西装裤上，粘上了一丝淫糜的色彩。

“把它弄湿，查尔斯。”兰谢尔的当家嗓音沙哑，情欲让他的声音带上了性感的暧昧，他摸着查尔斯细软的棕色头发，慢慢抚上了Omega后脖的腺体。

查尔斯脱下了艾瑞克的内裤，握住半硬的器官，用粉红色的舌头舔了舔前端的小眼，随即将整个前端都含住了。

“唔嗯……”

无法全部含住超出标准尺寸不少的性器，查尔斯努力动着嘴巴，不得不用手握着外面的部分，动作明显不熟练，无法及时咽下的津液顺着他的嘴角流下。

艾瑞克跟着他的动作挺动着腰，查尔斯发出轻轻地呜咽，口腔里的刺激让他的眼角更加湿润，他抬头看了看艾瑞克，这让Alpha的性器又硬了一些。

猛地从查尔斯口中抽离，艾瑞克把人仰面按倒在了床上，伸手往下一模，很轻易地就滑进了那条小缝里。

Omega的身体已经为交合做好了准备，但显然并不熟于性事的查尔斯还是往后缩了一下，密缝吸住了艾瑞克的手指，他咬着自己的手背，但是还是忍不住声音。

艾瑞克一边用手指开拓着密缝，一边低下头含住了查尔斯小小的乳头，用舌头拨弄着那个凸起，甚至用牙齿轻轻噬咬，将查尔斯逗弄的带上了哭腔。

“查尔斯，转过去，对你的身体负担小一点。”Alpha直起身，用已经完全挺立的器官在入口处慢慢顶弄，浅浅的抽插，入口的蜜液沾湿了前端，牵出一条细细的线。

被情欲折磨着的查尔斯听话的转过了身，艾瑞克一手握住了他纤细的腰，另一只手扶着他的臀瓣，将性器缓缓顶入Omega的身体，几乎用尽了全部的自制力才没有就这么粗暴的开始抽插——damn，查尔斯实在是太棒了。

“呜……啊！”

等艾瑞克整根没入之后，查尔斯仿佛才想起来该怎么呼吸，他忍不住摆动着腰，全身泛红。艾瑞克的太大了，缓慢深入的过程好像撑开了他体内的每一处褶皱，让他差点忍不住就这么高潮。

没给他喘息的机会，艾瑞克将拇指放在了查尔斯的腰窝上，固定住他的大腿根，耸动臀部，每次都顶到最深处。查尔斯简直和他太契合了——艾瑞克这么想着，大腿用力，一时间房间里只剩下了难耐的喘息和交合的啪啪声，信息素味道浓得好像要烧掉他们的理智。

“呃啊……唔……艾瑞克……”

听着查尔斯无意识的叫着自己的名字，艾瑞克突然拉起了他的手腕，迫使他弓起了腰，这样每次抽插都能更深入，体液不断从交合处流下，滴到床单上。艾瑞克的手绕到查尔斯胸前，扳过了他的脸，吻上了他微张的唇，轻易地缠上了他的舌头。

“查尔斯……”折磨够了他的唇舌，艾瑞克低喃着Omega的名字，就着这个姿势亲了亲查尔斯的腺体，他顶到了查尔斯生殖腔的入口，用舌头轻轻勾勒着腺体的形状，查尔斯颤抖着，里面慢慢把艾瑞克绞紧。

“我不会现在标记你的，只是给你一个临时标记，让你度过这次发情期，就不会那么难受了……”

一边说着话，艾瑞克并没有停下下身的动作，他已经找准了查尔斯的敏感带，耳后，脖子，前胸……以及里面的某一个角度，每一次的撞击和刺激都在把查尔斯逼向巅峰。

查尔斯咬紧了嘴唇，感到艾瑞克亲吻着自己的腺体，把一点点信息素注进了里面。这是他第一次被Alpha触碰腺体，一丝酥麻的感觉从腺体流向了他的全身各处，艾瑞克的撞击越来越快，每一次进攻的喘息都在刺激着查尔斯的耳膜，他已经无法控制自己的身体，所有的热流都汇聚到了他们交合的地方。

“我不行了……啊！”

艾瑞克放缓了攻势，从查尔斯的身体里抽了出来，在入口处坏心眼的研磨着，一边抚摸着他的背，在上面留下吻痕。

“呜……不……”

查尔斯拼命往后靠，在高潮的半空中突然失去了刺激，他的器官反而流出了更多液体。艾瑞克用性器顺着密缝摩擦，逼得Omega沉下腰，把他吞了进去。

“看来该给你一点奖励。”

积蓄已久的生理性泪水从从查尔斯眼角滑落，艾瑞克轻轻舔了舔那些眼泪，猛然加快了速度用力抽插，床铺也跟着摇晃起来，查尔斯浑身一抖，发出一声压抑的尖叫，前面的器官没有受到任何刺激，就这么射了出来。高潮后的内壁绞紧，艾瑞克一声闷哼，在成结前抽出了性器，射在了查尔斯的腰窝上。

把查尔斯翻过来，捧着他的脸，细细的吻着他的唇，享受着他有些失神的回应，艾瑞克心里涌出一股不知名的情绪。

在沉入梦乡之前，艾瑞克只记得自己轻轻抱住了他。

第二天，艾瑞克一直睡到天光大亮才醒过来，他已经很久没有睡到过这个时候了。一偏头，查尔斯还没有醒过来，睡脸很安静，被子里露出的一小节脖颈上留着很多昨夜的痕迹。

艾瑞克就这么静静看着他。作为把握着世界军火线的家族当家，艾瑞克从没有和任何人一起入睡，甚至睡在父亲或者母亲身边的记忆都没有。

实际上，艾瑞克并不知道是谁生下的他，可能是他父亲的某个情人——他也从没有过兄弟姐妹，他似乎唯一一个活到出生的兰谢尔继承人。

兰谢尔家一向奉行铁血教育，艾瑞克和家人并不亲近，父亲退位之后也在没有再出现过，就连艾瑞克自己也找不到他：这样艾瑞克就没有了任何弱点，因为任何弱点对他来说，都是致命的。

斯考特和瑞雯是唯一一直在他身边的人。但就算平日里像朋友一样相处，作为下属的他们也从不会僭越半点，谁也未曾走进过他的生活。

——只有查尔斯。

艾瑞克一开始的确只是存了消遣一下的心思，毕竟查尔斯有一张很合他口味的脸。他享受这样“捕猎”的感觉，看着猎物心甘情愿的掉入自己的网——但是，和查尔斯的这段时间相处，不知为何，居然让他感受到了从未有过的轻松。

他生活在血和火里太久了。不知道什么时候——也许是从和查尔斯下棋开始，又或者是从查尔斯第一次对他笑开始——他已经沾上了查尔斯干净的气息，好像是充满黑和红的世界里唯一的一抹白。

这抹白弥足珍贵，也许是他从未遇到过，艾瑞克觉得已经不想放手了。

甚至此时，他暂时忘记了一切纷争，只是这么搂着怀里的人。

不知道是不是他盯得时间太长，没多久查尔斯就睁开了眼睛，有些迷糊的看着他，等看清眼前是艾瑞克那张似笑非笑的脸时，马上拿被子把自己蒙住了。

“你想闷死自己吗？”

有些好笑，艾瑞克从被子里把他捞了出来，轻轻在他脸上亲了一下：“查尔斯，你的伤也差不多好了，我在想——你是不是该回伦敦上学了？”

“呃……是的，我是该走了。”

查尔斯垂下了眼睛，咬了咬嘴唇。

“不、不，”好像知道查尔斯在想什么，艾瑞克赶紧接着说：“我不是在让你走。我的意思是，我的工作也告一段落了，我可以和你一起去伦敦一段时间。”

用手托着棕发青年的后脑勺，艾瑞克慢慢靠近，就这么吻了他——和昨夜充满情欲的侵略的吻不同，这个吻非常细致且温柔。

“待在我身边，查尔斯。”


	6. Chapter 6

9.

太阳已经升起，温暖的阳光照耀着街道，把所有诡谲血腥的阴影都留在了夜晚，城市又恢复了光鲜的一面。

昨夜几乎没有人睡好。布莱恩需要彻夜处理伤员，瑞雯和斯考特虽然并没有加班，但依然各怀心事。

纽约港的失败让所有人提心吊胆，身边有想置兰谢尔于死地的敌人，艾瑞克一倒，整个军火线都将要重新洗牌，而他们现在还不知道到底是谁泄露了消息。然而，那不是最重要的——作为一个兰谢尔，艾瑞克自然拥有冷酷的手段和复仇的血性——这正是问题所在。

他喜欢用流血来回应一切。一艘船需要好几条人命，一道眉骨的伤口和暗地的背叛一定需要更多的代价。

军火是在刀口舔血的生意，当然，作为兰谢尔，艾瑞克是绝对合格的。但是作为一个人，杀戮和黑暗总是很容易模糊任何人的底线，如果艾瑞克习惯了用鲜血解决问题，势必会为他引来更多的敌人，也许总有一天，眉骨的那道伤口会贯穿他的额头。

站在艾瑞克的套间门口，瑞雯想了很久，都没有抬起手按门铃。她不知道怎么面对此时的艾瑞克，艾瑞克显然已经有了反击的想法，只会比上次更加激进。

瑞雯劝不动他。或者说，昨夜一言不发、面无表情又满脸鲜血的艾瑞克有些……让她害怕。但她必须要去，斯考特直到分别的时候脸色依旧惨白，旧识在肖那一边的滋味一定让他不好受。

必须要有人做这件事。

就在瑞雯总算做好思想准备抬起手的时候，身后传来一阵推车的声音，她回头，一个小厮推着餐车，上面放着几块铺满了草莓的蛋糕，正往这边走。

“小姐，你是要去拜访兰谢尔先生吗？那您可以顺便把他点的草莓蛋糕带进去。”

“草莓……蛋糕？”

瑞雯有点不敢相信自己的眼睛。艾瑞克会在受到袭击的第二天点草莓蛋糕？

正在她懵逼的时候，套间的门被打开了，艾瑞克抬着一杯水、穿着一件T恤和八分裤，打开了门。

“电话里说我的蛋糕到了？——哦，瑞雯，你来的正好，一起吃点蛋糕吧。——你愣着干什么？”

瑞雯不得不承认，她没想到会发展成这样。

“这家酒店的蛋糕好像很有名，草莓是现摘空运的。”

尤其是没想到会和艾瑞克讨论草莓的问题。

走近会客厅，查尔斯正坐在沙发上，电视里放着昨夜纽约港枪战的新闻，不过只说有盗窃组织想要偷盗艺术品被警方抓获，并没有提到兰谢尔和肖。

“嗨，瑞雯，你想来一点咖啡吗？”见到瑞雯，查尔斯笑着站了起来，走到门边，笑容干净的让瑞文有一种错觉，好像这只是一个普通的早晨，昨夜什么都没发生。

她好像突然明白了——也许查尔斯就是艾瑞克的保险栓，是能把艾瑞克从鲜血中拉出来的绳索，是那把利剑的剑鞘。

“一勺糖，不加奶，谢谢。”

等查尔斯去了厨房，瑞雯压低了声音问艾瑞克：“所以，你是……？”

“我正想和你说，我打算给你们放一段时间假，去伦敦走走。我想斯考特最好也透口气，偶尔放松一下紧绷的神经也不错。”艾瑞克吃了一个草莓，“大家都需要休整，查通讯记录的事情你们暗中慢慢做。”

瑞雯本来觉得没人能劝得动艾瑞克，但似乎查尔斯做到了。

“伦敦？你是打算去陪查尔斯？”

“是。我不是在那里有两栋房子吗？你们不能离我太远，不过在伦敦你们可以自由活动。”

“你就不怕查尔斯是看上了你的钱？”

“那又怎样。”艾瑞克又挖了一勺蛋糕，“我看上去像是这辈子会有没钱的那一天吗？”

“……Fine.我不得不提醒你，你现在在他面前还只是炼钢厂老板。”

“虽然一开始是为了方便，但我也没打算一直瞒他。等到他离不开我，再告诉他就行了。”

——好吧，这的确是艾瑞克的一贯作风。

并不知道自己正处在会客厅的谈话中心，棕发的Omega盯着咖啡机，在不露出笑容的时候，查尔斯有一种不符合他年纪的沉静。

兰谢尔的确很善于伪装。如果不是深知他的身份，那艾瑞克简直就是一个完美的Alpha情人，很难想象会有人能拒绝他。

查尔斯抬手摸了摸自己的腺体，经过昨夜的触碰，现在他还感到有一丝酥麻，即使只是临时标记，艾瑞克的气味也留在了里面。

目前为止还算顺利，虽然没想到艾瑞克会提出带他回伦敦，还以“伦敦和牛津隔的也不是太远”为由盛情邀请他没课的时候住到他伦敦的房子里，但是——查尔斯实际在牛津可没有学籍。

趁咖啡机正嗡嗡的磨着豆子，查尔斯拿出手机，通过密钥快速发了一条信息，不出一个小时，他完整的身份信息就会被伪造好：他甚至会有一些并不存在的、居住在英国某个乡下小镇上的家人，只不过他们现在正在欧洲旅行。

一切都准备就绪。

“叮！”

咖啡机发出声响，查尔斯正准备去拿，一具温暖的身躯贴上了他的后背，一只大手绕了过来，替他拿走了咖啡杯。

“你不用这样盯着它。”吻了吻他的头发，艾瑞克从背后搂住了查尔斯的腰：“去吃蛋糕吧，我好不容易给你剰下一块。”

只是再平常不过的光景，但阳光透过窗子洒在他们面前，投下了一面阴影。

10.

比起纽约的活力四射，伦敦更像是一个优雅的绅士，自带一种古典沉稳的气质——当然还有总是显得有些灰蒙蒙的天空。

不过这并没有影响艾瑞克的好心情。最后一学年已经修完学分的查尔斯似乎并不用再去学校上课，可以待在伦敦写论文，艾瑞克虽然不懂他在写的东西——莎士比亚悲喜剧研究还是别的什么——但他喜欢查尔斯带眼镜的样子，那小小的银框眼镜让查尔斯显得更加书卷气。他脑补了一百遍把查尔斯压倒在书桌上的画面，但是，自然，他不能打扰查尔斯学习。

实际上，他已经饿了很久了。上回是因为Omega的发情期，艾瑞克不愿意让查尔斯觉得自己是为了他的身体才对他好，从那以后就一直没有出手。

最亲密的行为也只有亲亲抱抱，这对他来说远远不够。

“你是说，你不知道怎么才能和查尔斯的关系更进一步？”

瑞雯正坐在伦敦的露天观光大巴上，导游拿着话筒激情介绍着刚刚路过的伦敦眼，她不得不把手机贴近耳朵，向旁边带着墨镜的斯考特投去一个“这什么鬼”的眼神。

原来无所不能的艾瑞克也有今天。

“他最近天天去图书馆写论文，回家也就是一起看电视或者玩游戏——快一个月了，我们现在还分房睡呢！”

“你的设定不是温柔绅士款的吗？这很正常。”

要是在几个月之前，他们绝对不会想到居然有一天会和艾瑞克聊这样的内容。

天哪，这可是艾瑞克·兰谢尔！不是一个第一次谈恋爱的高中生。

“你和他表过白了吗？”斯考特从瑞雯手里拿过手机，扶了扶墨镜，“认真的表白？”

“选一个浪漫的时间地点，约他出去约会，送他礼物。”瑞雯抢回手机，“还有烛光晚餐！”

“给你们加一个月奖金，然后挑几个合适的地点，一个小时之内发到我手机上。”

艾瑞克挂断了电话，剩下两个人听着忙音，面面相觑。

这一个月对于查尔斯来说，过得也很平静。他和艾瑞克相处的不错，可能是因为被临时标记过的关系，即使标记效果在那之后几天就消失殆尽，他还是觉得艾瑞克的信息素味道留在了他身上。

被标记过的Omega会对Alpha的信息素很敏感，并且产生依赖，这是他的性别无法抗拒的天性。

艾瑞克总是对他很温柔，喜欢从后面环住他，喜欢玩他的头发，会等他回家，如果查尔斯只是一个普通Omega，大概已经爱上这个人了。有这个念头的时候，他吓了一跳——那个临时标记显然在某种程度上模糊了他身为特工的感官。

他最近总是在淡淡的海洋和铁的味道当中入睡，那栋房子充满了艾瑞克的气味，他已经很久没有做一直缠绕着他的噩梦了，在这个意义上，这是唯一一件好事。

太阳已经稍稍偏西，为了让伪装无懈可击，查尔斯每天早上都按时出门去图书馆，他不知道有没有有人暗中调查他，他必须让他的行为在每时每刻都天衣无缝。

艾瑞克似乎正在搜索把纽约港的信息泄露出去的人，但他又优哉游哉地在伦敦休假。查尔斯不明白艾瑞克到底有什么打算，他必须要更详细的掌握兰谢尔的动向。

今天，出了图书馆的门，查尔斯并没有直接回家，而是拐进了路边的一家西装店，在里面挑挑拣拣，出来的时候，手上多了一个小小的礼盒，他小心的把它收在怀里，就像是一个想给恋人惊喜的普通男孩。

他是你的目标，查尔斯这样提醒着自己。

等他回到家，艾瑞克正在扣衬衫的扣子，看起来像是要出门。

“查尔斯！”一见到他，艾瑞克的眼睛亮了一亮，把他拉过来，亲了亲他的额头：“我刚想给你打电话。我能有幸占用一下你今晚的时间吗？”

“今晚？——好啊。我们去哪儿？”查尔斯换上了笑容，他几乎不会拒绝艾瑞克的任何要求。

“Dating.”

查尔斯想过会和艾瑞克出去约会——可他没想到艾瑞克会带他去看恐怖片，艾瑞克兴冲冲的把他带到电影院的时候，他还以为至少会看一部动作片。

他不知道艾瑞克有没有和别人约会的经验，不过恐怖片好像并不是第一次约会的经典选择。

也许是希望自己能害怕，查尔斯这样想着，即使面对满屏的血浆和怪物心里毫无波澜，他还是在剧情紧张的时候紧紧抓住了艾瑞克的手，往他那边靠了靠。

而艾瑞克顺势牵住了查尔斯，与他十指相扣，一直到电影散场都没放开。

他们就像普通的情侣，一路说说笑笑，艾瑞克还买了两个电影里的怪物玩偶，说是要放到车上。

即使是在之后漫长的时光里，查尔斯也会时不时的想起这个夜晚。

看完电影，艾瑞克又带他去早已预订好的餐厅，餐厅位于高处，是欣赏伦敦夜景的好位置。整个晚餐有烛光相伴，艾瑞克总算还是有一项活动选择了第一次约会的标准配置。

“你今晚开心吗，查尔斯？”

要是艾瑞克说这句话的表情让他的“生意伙伴”们看到，他们大概会把眼珠子都掉出来：兰谢尔的当家从没有那么温柔的表情和那么柔和的语调。

不过此时，他不是兰谢尔，只是艾瑞克。

“是，我很开心。”

查尔斯用微笑回应，然后有些紧张的偏过了头，从上衣口袋里掏出了那个小礼盒。

“我想把这个给你——我自己买的。我不知道能给你什么，你好像什么都不缺……”

艾瑞克接过盒子，打开，里面是一对精巧的袖口。

这一刻，艾瑞克心里涌起一股从未有过的感觉。是啊，此刻还有什么能比得到查尔斯的回应更能让他满足的事情呢？

一直被严苛训练的少年时代，为了成为家主必须习惯算计和恶意的青年时代——他现在好像总算在黑暗中找到了出口。

打了一个响指，身后的侍者得到信号，把一个天鹅绒的盒子拿了过来，艾瑞克接过盒子，打开，放到了查尔斯面前。

里面是一个黑色棋子样式的项链，款式简约流畅，很衬查尔斯白皙修长的脖颈。

“查尔斯，我想和你在一起。”

艾瑞克看着他说。

他从未想过有一天会对别人表白，这些对他来说太虚无缥缈，甚至他们认识的时间都还不算长。

但此时此刻，没人会在乎这些，一切都发生在最好的时候。

查尔斯脸红了，也可能是烛光的倒影，他好像害羞的一句话都说不出来。艾瑞克握住了他的手，轻轻说：“我想带你回一趟我的家，查尔斯。”

“柏……柏林吗？”好像总算找回了自己的舌头，查尔斯在这样的注视下有些结巴。

“不，不是柏林——是基诺沙。”


	7. Chapter 7

11.

黑暗。

在非常微弱的亮光中，查尔斯睁开眼睛，看着眼前和现在的自己完全不同、还带着少年稚嫩气息的双手，脑袋里清醒的明白他是在做梦。

……知道自己身处梦境中还真是一种奇妙的感觉。

他在黑暗中走着，渐渐快看不见自己的身影。

“杀了我！”突然，一个女人的声音从身后传来，查尔斯并没有回头，从听到这个声音的那一刻起，他就更加确定这不是现实。

鲜血从他的身后流过来，浸湿了他的裤脚，越来越多，直到没过小腿，死亡的腐臭气息在他周围弥漫开来。

查尔斯知道他身后是什么，这个噩梦已经缠绕了他太久。

从不会出现在脸上的痛苦现在将他的整个心脏抓住，查尔斯闭上了眼睛。

等他再睁开眼睛时，眼前是飞机的舷窗，上面隐约可以映出一张微皱眉头的苍白面孔。

“查尔斯，你脸色不太好，想吐吗？”一双手轻轻拍着他的背，温柔的男声彻底将他拉回了现实。

“没事，大概是睡着了有些晕机。”查尔斯拨了拨棕色的头发，湛蓝的眼睛带上了笑意：“我没事了，艾瑞克。”

艾瑞克拿毛巾擦了擦查尔斯额上的汗，随手把人捞到了怀里，仔细看了看他的脸，在他唇上印下一吻：“你别勉强自己，我可以让他们取消今晚的宴会。”

“没关系，艾瑞克，真的。”查尔斯直起身，回应了Alpha的吻，从舷窗往外望去，岛上的建筑若隐若现，飞机已经开始降落。

基诺沙，太平洋上的一座小岛，兰谢尔家的“本宅”。几乎拥有一个国家般的自治权，岛上的军事力量让任何一股势力都不敢小觑——兰谢尔家的生意毕竟是军火。

当然，这座岛只有受到邀请的人才得以踏入，甚至连它的存在都颇为神秘，外界只是隐隐约约有它的传说。没有一个外人能说清楚它在哪儿，往来岛上的人都会专机接送，还会经过仔细的搜身，任何定位系统都不可能发挥作用。

如果没有兰谢尔的邀请，一直苍蝇都很难飞进基诺沙。想要到达这里的难度可想而知，而现在，查尔斯却轻而易举的进入了基诺沙的腹地。

“我没想到你还有一座岛……”

等飞机停稳，查尔斯跟在艾瑞克后面踏上了这块土地，太平洋上吹来的风让他有些睁不开眼睛，不安的缩在后面。

“你真的什么都不缺啊。”

听到查尔斯小小的感慨，艾瑞克抓住了他的手，把他抓到身边，认真的看着那双蓝色的眼睛：“我缺你。我可没有带其他人上过这个岛——只有你，查尔斯。”

“我证明他说的是实话。”瑞雯从他们身后走过，手压着头上的帽子：“可以进去说吗？这里的风太大了！”

查尔斯被握住的手不易察觉的抖了一下，艾瑞克的温度好像要把他灼伤。

其实，艾瑞克知道查尔斯很好看，否则不会有Alpha为他打赌——但说实话，他没想到查尔斯可以好看到这个地步。

安顿好了行李，暮色已经降临，从海岸看过去，火红的太阳正缓缓沉入水中，给水面镀上了一层金黄的颜色。

查尔斯正在试穿今晚宴会的礼服。剪裁合身的淡色西装包裹着他劲瘦的腰身，让他的腿显得更加修长，胸前戴着一个精致的领结，中间有一颗小巧的蓝色宝石，与他的瞳色相得益彰。棕色的头发经过修剪，刘海堪堪挡住秀气的眉毛，衬托得他的脸型更加完美。

“好看吗？”被艾瑞克直直地盯着，查尔斯有些局促的拉拉衣角，正了正领结。他被摆弄了一个多小时，还没有照过镜子。

艾瑞克此时心里正在天人交战，他忍不住搂着查尔斯的腰在宴会上向众人炫耀的心思，让所有人知道如此美好的人属于自己；他又不想让其他人看到查尔斯，想把他放在只有自己能看到的地方。

“艾瑞克……？”被一个兰谢尔这样看着可不是一件容易的事，艾瑞克此时的眼神就像想把他给吃了。

“非常好看，宝贝。”艾瑞克走上前，把查尔斯搂在怀里，他很喜欢这个动作，有时让查尔斯想到一只护食的狼犬。

眼看他又要查尔斯的衣服弄乱，瑞雯只能咳嗽两声，出声提醒道：“还有一个小时，你也该去换衣服了。”

“OK.”拖长了尾音，艾瑞克总算放开了手。

夜色时分，基诺沙主楼的灯光已经亮起，精致的餐点、甜品和名贵的红酒都准备就绪，客人们三三两两的交谈着，心照不宣的窃窃私语：自从艾瑞克上台以来，兰谢尔家还未曾召开过这样规模的宴会。

他把生意上的“伙伴”们都聚集于此——这当然是一种友好的态度，能让他们的生意更加牢固——或者是想趁机宣布些什么东西。

而这次显然是后者。

艾瑞克本身就是一个引人注目的人，他的身份自然是有加成，不过就算光从外表来说，他少年老成，拥有强烈的Alpha荷尔蒙，还有锻炼良好的肌肉和淡色的眼睛，利落的深褐色短发和仿佛被雕琢过的下颚线条更是让人难以移开眼睛，足以成为一些人夜晚肖想的对象。

他有非常强大的存在感。不过今晚，大部分人的注意力并不在艾瑞克身上——他身边多了一个漂亮的Omega。

艾瑞克从未带过任何Omega出现在这样的场合。美貌这个词于这个叫做查尔斯的青年来说显得过于肤浅：他五官精致秀气，眸色纯净明亮，眼睛笑的时候就像月牙，唇红齿白，但又绝不弱气，有一种干净的气息。

很多人的目光都追随者他，有好奇、有探究、还有一些是赤裸裸的打量。不过艾瑞克的手就没从查尔斯的腰上放下来过，大家都心知肚明他对艾瑞克的重要性。

作为兰谢尔的当家，把自己的情人公之于众是很危险的，这无疑是让所有人知道你的弱点。不过艾瑞克不吝于让他们知道，他不打算躲躲藏藏，这反而是另一种示威——查尔斯是属于艾瑞克的，如果有人想打他的主意，最好掂量一下自己是不是能承受得住兰谢尔的报复。

在道上，虽然暗地里的明争暗斗屡见不鲜，但是几乎没有人敢和兰谢尔正面杠上。

酒过三巡，艾瑞克已经和不知道几波人寒暄过，连带着查尔斯也喝了不少酒，脸上带了些红晕。给Omega劝酒似乎是全世界Alpha都喜欢做的事情，就算这个Omega已经是别人的，也不妨碍他们多看两眼。

“查尔斯，你还好吗？我看你对酒精真的不太在行。”感到查尔斯的脚步已经有些虚浮，艾瑞克把他带到了酒会的暗处，这里没人能看清他们，正好让他喘口气。

“……”查尔斯靠在艾瑞克胸前，松了松领结，眼角已经带上些许醉意，呼吸里有酒的气味。

“查尔斯？”

艾瑞克突然有些后悔，查尔斯明显不太适应这样的场合，当然，他一直只是一个规规矩矩读书的学生。

棕发的Omega直起身，抬了抬眼睛，眼神有些迷离，看得艾瑞克心里一跳。

“我好想离你再近一些，艾瑞克……”查尔斯伸手拉住了艾瑞克的领带，把他拉到自己面前， “有时候我真的觉得你的世界离我好远，你有一座岛，许多人都很尊敬你……”

他主动吻上了艾瑞克。

“标记我，求你。”

艾瑞克觉得这个带着酒精气味的吻，让他彻底失去了理智。


	8. Chapter 8

12.

艾瑞克已经记不清自己是怎么把查尔斯带回卧室的，他们丢下了酒会上的所有人，虽然没有人敢提出异议，但艾瑞克通常是一个很好的东道主。

可他现在管不了那么多了。

查尔斯软倒在他怀里，迷迷糊糊的回应着他的索取，笔挺的礼服已经被扔到地上，衬衫被拉到手肘。

“你要为今天的话负责，查尔斯。”

艾瑞克啃咬着他的脖颈，眼睛里是狼终于抓到猎物的光芒——他已经饿的太久了，和查尔斯每天共处一室却什么都不做简直是一种折磨，他今天都要讨回来。

一边把查尔斯按在墙上亲吻着，他一边解开了两个人的皮带，把一只膝盖插进查尔斯的双腿之间，用膝盖隔着内裤顶弄查尔斯沉甸甸的囊袋。

“嗯啊……唔……”查尔斯往后缩了缩，布料里的器官支起了一个弧度，艾瑞克固定着他的腰，把他压向自己，两个人的性器隔着布料贴在一起。不知道是谁先动的腰，他们不断挤压、摩擦着对方的性器，直到前液在内裤上晕染出深色的痕迹。

艾瑞克的手从查尔斯的后背一直摸到尾椎，探进了内裤，揉捏着丰满的臀瓣，似有似无的触碰着流出蜜液的小缝，前面的手也没闲着，一把拉下了查尔斯的内裤，把挺立的器官握在手里，轻轻套弄着。

查尔斯已经完全没有了力气，酒精似乎让他的意识已经不是很清醒，他整个人都挂在了艾瑞克身上，只能任由他为所欲为。

“呜……不要……快点……”

下身传来的快感让查尔斯焦急的扭动着屁股，用渴望被填满的小缝寻找着艾瑞克的手指，但艾瑞克只是浅浅的戳刺着，一点点深入：“你现在不是发情期，慢慢来……”

Alpha觉得自己的性器已经硬到难受，他耐心的开拓着交合的地方，直到那里吞下了两根手指，他放开了查尔斯前面的器官，抬起Omega的一条腿挂在手肘上，脱下了自己的内裤，弹出来的性器打在查尔斯大腿上，让他发出一声小小的喘息。

“查尔斯，放松。”

让他的脊背紧贴着墙壁，艾瑞克一手撑着墙壁，缓缓压下腰，硕大的性器一寸一寸顶入查尔斯的密缝。因为没有发情，即使已经被手指扩张过，里面还是很紧致，被紧紧包裹住的刺激让感到艾瑞克头皮发麻。

直到整根没入，查尔斯的前端一颤，流出更多液体，整个人被填满的感觉好像让他忘记了该如何呼吸。

轻轻挺动了几个来回，看身前的人好像适应了他的尺寸，艾瑞克整根抽出又大力顶入，查尔斯的头猛地仰起，本来还能支撑一点体重的那条腿一软，身体往下坠，让艾瑞克每次抽插都能顶入更深的地方。

脊背被顶的在墙上摩擦，查尔斯的器官直直挺立着，他伸出手想自己弄，却被艾瑞克制止了。

“呜……前面、前面也要……”

“还不行。”

查尔斯前方得不到抚慰，又挣脱不了艾瑞克的桎梏，只能拼命抬起腰去蹭压住自己的人的小腹，在皮肤上留下亮晶晶的水渍，把艾瑞克吞得更深。艾瑞克一边顶着他，一边用手去摸墙上的开关，轻轻一按，房间另一端的大窗帘“哗”的打开了——窗帘后的不是墙面，而是一整面落地窗，外面能看得到拥有白沙滩的海岸。

“想看海吗，查尔斯？”

拔出了性器，艾瑞克把查尔斯放下来，将他转了个身，固定住腰，用后背位再次进入了Omega的身体，让他面朝落地窗。

“我们过去看看怎么样？”

嘴角牵起恶作剧的微笑，艾瑞克向前挺了挺腰，身前的人受不了的往前跨了一步。

“不要过去……啊！”

查尔斯摇头拒绝着，没想到始作俑者却突然摸上了前面一直没得到疼爱的器官，诱惑的低语在耳边响起：“乖，走过去我就给你。”

像是奖励一般的快速撸动了几下，艾瑞克用手指按住最上面的小眼摩挲，甚至立起指甲顺着边缘抠挖。

“不、……呜啊！”

这样的刺激让查尔斯眼角发红，他想拉开艾瑞克的手，但是无济于事，他只能边接受着磨人的抽插边艰难的往前走了两步，乞求握着他器官的人能再动动手腕。

“真乖……”

艾瑞克用行动催促着他，到房间另一端的短短距离让查尔斯觉得非常漫长，等他终于摸到了落地窗的玻璃，Alpha突然加快了手上的速度，同时狠狠撞在了他最脆弱的一点上。

“唔……嗯！”

查尔斯大腿抽搐，被前后夹击的刺激突然逼上了高潮，一声轻轻地尖叫，射在了玻璃上，浊白的液体顺着玻璃流下来，留下了淫糜的痕迹。

艾瑞克从身后架住了高潮后软倒的Omega，把他压向了玻璃，刚射过还很敏感器官在冰冷的玻璃上摩擦，让查尔斯的声音带上了哭腔。

“我不要了……呜呜……受不了了……”

“你不喜欢这里的海景吗？”

饿了许久了狼没打算就这么放过眼前的大餐，艾瑞克一边浅浅的顶弄着，让查尔斯高潮的余韵再延长些，一边把手绕到他胸前，把两颗可怜的乳头玩弄到完全挺立，堪堪能摩擦到身前的玻璃窗。

窗外只有柔和的月光和拍打着沙滩的海浪，没有一个人，但查尔斯不知为何有一种被窥视的感觉。他想躲，但身后的人没有给他这个机会，又开始握住窄腰用力的顶入，查尔斯不得不尽量张开双腿，接受另一波快感的冲击。

艾瑞克的信息素已经包围了他，让他的脑袋有些发晕，心脏剧烈的跳动着，一股热流汇聚到下腹——他好像就快生生的被Alpha操到发情了！

海洋味、铁腥味、药草味混合在一起，艾瑞克用牙齿轻轻摩挲着查尔斯后颈的腺体，猛地咬住了它，将信息素全数注入了Omega的体内。

比上次更为强烈的酥麻一瞬间传遍了查尔斯的四肢，他发出一声可怜的呜咽，浑身颤抖，射过的器官又立了起来，在玻璃上发出摩擦的水声，乳头也在不断的顶弄中让玻璃带上了火热的体温。好像再也站不住，查尔斯腿一软，艾瑞克及时抱住他，暂时抽出了性器，把他横抱起来，放到了床上。

再次进入查尔斯的时候，交合处已经被操到温软，没有什么阻力就插到了最深处，艾瑞克轻而易举的碰到了他紧闭的生殖腔。并不想再刹车，Alpha不断撞击着窄紧的入口，把查尔斯的双腿压到他胸前，看着他前端又流出透明的液体，颤巍巍的滴在自己的小腹上。

“让我进去，查尔斯……让我全部给你。”

“呜呜……太多了，不要了、……嗯！再深……艾瑞克……嗯啊！”好像已经快被快感逼疯，查尔斯只能语无伦次的摇着头，每次抽插好像都能把他内壁的嫩肉带出来，他全身的感觉都聚集到了交合处和艾瑞克在身上游走的手掌上。

“我又要……唔嗯！不想要了……啊！不行……给我……呃！”

查尔斯猛地弓起腰——艾瑞克撞进了他的生殖腔。紧致的生殖腔显然也在鞭打着艾瑞克的神经，他不断的耸动腰肢，越来越快，每次都插进最深处。

“天哪，查尔斯……”

查尔斯早就又射在了两人的腹部中间，艾瑞克感到埋在他体内的性器被一股热流一浇，再也把持不住，紧紧抵在生殖腔内，一声闷哼，成结射了精。

成结的射精过程很长，艾瑞克还在缓缓的顶着查尔斯的密缝，低下头来与他缠吻。射了两次的Omega有些失神，他下意识的与艾瑞克唇舌缠绕，这个充满了高潮余韵的吻一直持续到两人一起相拥入眠。

不知道睡了多久，一直到后半夜，朦胧的月光混着海浪的声音洒进窗户，查尔斯突然从床上惊醒，他脑袋放空的看了一会儿天花板，猛地清醒了过来。

艾瑞克在他身边沉睡着，发出均匀的呼吸声。查尔斯小心的把艾瑞克的手从自己腰上拿下来，在睡梦中都留着一丝警觉的艾瑞克此时毫无知觉，手软软的垂在床上。

看来药效还不错，查尔斯想着，轻轻的下了床，感到有什么顺着大腿流了下来。他摸了一摸，滑腻的触感从手上传来，和腺体的酥麻一起提醒着他，今晚到底发生了什么。

咬咬牙，从地上的上衣口袋里摸出手机，查尔斯就着月光拆下了手机壳，内侧用透明胶布粘着一颗小小的药片。

这是一颗紧急避孕药，标记的时候成结内射在生殖腔里很容易怀孕，而查尔斯并没有这个打算，他把药片吞了进去，眼睛看向了卧室内小型冰箱下的保险箱。

艾瑞克还在沉睡，查尔斯在牙槽里藏了微型胶囊，咬破以后借由那些缠绵的吻给艾瑞克布下陷阱，而他早就悄悄打了解药。

艾瑞克对他毫无防备，计划顺利的让他有些害怕。

轻手轻脚的来到保险箱前，查尔斯快速输入了一串号码，轻轻地咔嗒声后，箱子应声而开。

他送给艾瑞克的袖扣安装了小型录像机和窃听器，还有定位器，他早就从录下的影像中看到了保险箱的密码——艾瑞克一直戴着那对袖扣，就连回卧室换礼服都不忘把它换到礼服上，他开保险箱的时候，礼服就挂在正对保险箱的衣挂上。

查尔斯打开箱子，里面的文件不多，只有重要的文件艾瑞克会放在身边，他快速的用装在手机摄像头里的光学扫描仪扫描着文件，即使在昏暗的光线下这些文件也能被扫描的完完整整。

做完这一切后，查尔斯小心的把所有东西恢复原样，将扫描件发了出去，销毁了原文件。他再次小心的回到床上，钻进艾瑞克怀里，把他的手放到自己腰上，看着那张可以被称为安静的睡脸。

一阵没来由的悸动让他的心脏抽痛起来，他好像不敢再看艾瑞克，紧紧闭起了眼睛。


	9. Chapter 9

13.

下午的太阳不算太毒辣，但已经被阳光晒了许久的白沙滩还是反射出有些刺眼的颜色，让人只想待在清凉的海水里或者阴凉的树影下。

作为兰谢尔的基地，基诺沙差不多拥有一个海岛应有的一切：碧蓝的海水、细腻的沙滩、排列整齐的棕榈树，当然也不缺身着泳衣的健美身材和白皙皮肤。

在海里游了几个来回，查尔斯从水里起身，回到遮阳伞下，海水顺着他修长的脖颈一直流到前胸、后背，最后流进泳裤，他拿起桌上的饮料，红色的薄唇咬着吸管，对着旁边把毛巾挂在脖子上的艾瑞克笑了笑。

艾瑞克干脆拿过他手上的杯子，喝了一口，单手环着他的脖子，把饮料喂给了怀里的人。这个吻混着些咸味，让人分不清味道到底是来自于海水还是艾瑞克的信息素。

他们已经在基诺沙待了一周。艾瑞克的工作好像突然忙了起来，很多时候都不能陪在查尔斯身边，但只要有空，他都恨不得时时刻刻把查尔斯搂在怀里。

仿佛是对那天晚上把查尔斯弄哭了而有所歉疚，艾瑞克之后都小心的不在他身上留下太过于明显的痕迹，还会在每次结束之后细心的帮他清理身体。当然，他不打算告诉查尔斯，他在床上哭的样子真的很性感。

艾瑞克也不会告诉任何人，这一周几乎是他最开心的时光。

“查尔斯，明天我不能陪你回伦敦了，还有些事走不开，我会让斯考特和你一起回去。”在躺椅上和查尔斯玩闹了一会儿，让Omega躺在自己胸口，轻轻卷着他褐色的头发，Alpha的语气里充满了歉意，“但我保证，我会在你答辩之前回来。”

查尔斯趴在艾瑞克胸前看着他，歪了歪头：“可以让他陪我打丧尸吗？”

艾瑞克没说话，手从身后伸进了查尔斯的泳裤，不轻不重的揉捏着，甚至还想再往里探，但被一阵突兀的电话铃声打断了接下来的动作。

查尔斯看着他接起电话，眉头越皱越紧，看来手机那头的话让艾瑞克很不愉快。

那些文件已经发过去一周，艾瑞克的“生意”开始受到影响，而自己则拿到了最后需要的一份情报：基诺沙的构造图。

这原本是最难的一项任务，到达这里的人都会被限定活动范围，查尔斯却很容易的完成了它——被标记之后，他身上带着无法抹除的艾瑞克的信息素味道，这让他在基诺沙几乎不会受到任何刁难——即使有些警卫不认识他，也没有任何一个人会傻到去惹老板的Omega不痛快。他总是可以装作好奇在外面晃上一圈，手机里的空间探测器自然会完成接下来的工作。

他甚至都不用靠近那些非常敏感的地方，比如军火仓库，因为艾瑞克会主动搪塞说那里停着直升机。

他们都对对方保有秘密，但表面却是甜蜜无比的爱侣，这让查尔斯觉得有些好笑。

“问题很大吗？”看艾瑞克终于讲完了电话，查尔斯换上了一贯的笑容，有些担心的看着自己的Alpha，就像是一个乖巧的小情人。

“没什么。”艾瑞克摸了摸他的头发，搂住了他的腰，“我会尽快回去的。”

在基诺沙的最后一个夜晚，艾瑞克没让任何人打扰，好像对接下来的离别有些不满，他一直把查尔斯按在床上做到他求饶，还在他腺体周围种了很多草莓，让查尔斯在第二天不得不把衬衫扣子扣到最上面一颗。

“乖乖听话，有事就给我打电话。”不知道叮嘱了多少遍，艾瑞克总算放查尔斯上了飞机，一直看着飞机起飞，才收回了目光。等他转身的时候，眼里的温柔已经消失的无影无踪。

在面对查尔斯的时候，他的确是世界上最好的Alpha，但艾瑞克现在要面对的是在他的地盘周围蠢蠢欲动的毒蛇。

他现在还不想让查尔斯知道兰谢尔的另外一面，让他暂时到远离自己的地方去似乎是最好的选择——他会让敌人付出相应的代价，把查尔斯从他身边带走的后果是很严重的。

“我还想让肖多活一段日子，没想到他那么想找死。”艾瑞克冷冷的说，“泄露情报的人找到了吗？”

从几天前开始，肖就一直在兰谢尔的军火运输线上搞小动作，昨天更是直接炸了一条位于挪威的秘密铁路，让整个北欧的运输线都受到了影响。

“暂时有几个可疑的人选，是我们的下家，一直想碰毒品，毕竟来钱快。我们怀疑他们可能把手上的所有消息都卖给肖了。”瑞雯把一份名单递到了艾瑞克面前，“正在核查中，如果是真的，那他们一个都跑不掉。”

“这点消息也能拼凑个大概，看来是罗根帮忙了。让斯考特去陪查尔斯打几天游戏吧，他可能无法对罗根下手。”

艾瑞克拿出打火机，点燃了名单的一角，那些名字被火焰吞噬殆尽，在火星中化为炭黑的灰尘。

“另外，联系汉克。我看我们有必要给条子们提个醒。”

风云又起，玩家已经到齐。

不知道睡了多久，查尔斯被斯考特叫醒的时候，飞机已经到达伦敦。看着查尔斯腰酸背疼的样子，知道他昨天晚上可能实在是被艾瑞克折腾的狠了，斯考特认真的思考了一下要不要给自己老板提个醒，最后还是觉得这个举动比较危险。

任谁都看得出来艾瑞克对查尔斯的独占欲，这趟浑水还是不蹚为妙。

果然，一回到家，艾瑞克马上就给查尔斯打了视频电话，斯考特识趣的闪开了，他怀疑自己是个Omega是艾瑞克安排他这次和查尔斯回伦敦的唯一原因，而不是因为他身手不错。

“这么说，你的工作还算顺利？”视频里的查尔斯微微笑着，艾瑞克忍不住用手指戳了戳屏幕上查尔斯的脸颊，好像这样就能碰到他。

“还行，也许我能早些回家，这样还能赶上你想看的那部电影。”

像任何一对情侣一样说了些没营养的话，艾瑞克总算和查尔斯互道晚安，挂上了电话。

不敢相信我已经开始想他了，艾瑞克这样想着，脸上带着自己都不知道的笑容。

而他此时还不知道，这将是他最后一次带着这样的心情，进入梦乡。

14.

和前几天晴朗的天气不同，这天一大早，基诺沙附近的天空就一直乌云密布，有一种风雨欲来的压抑。

艾瑞克就是在这个时候接到那个电话的。

那是一个无法被追踪的匿名号码，他并没有很意外，这只是一个互相挑衅的常用手段，看着闪烁的屏幕，艾瑞克轻轻地按下了通话键。果然，听到那一端的声音，他甚至露出了一个能看见两排牙齿的笑容。

“Hi，艾瑞克。Boy，”肖的声音从听筒里传来，“你还记得我们上次说话是什么时候吗？”

“大概是烧了你在缅甸的那片罂粟田的时候吧。”艾瑞克平淡的回道，语气毫无波澜，“又或者是把你金三角的窝点送给条子那次？”

“哦，哦，艾瑞克，其实我们不必如此，不是吗？你做你的军火，我做我的毒品，互不干涉。”在电话那边笑了两声，肖接着说，“我知道我们两家一直在互相坑来坑去，家族恩怨嘛。”

“不过这次我想给你送点东西。其实你已经收到了，不过事情总是要说明白才有意思，是不是？”

“你在说什么？”

艾瑞克直起了身子，肖黏腻的笑声让他很不舒服。

“怎么说呢……我就开门见山了。纽约港和挪威，你一定在想我到底拿了多少情报吧？其实只有一个人而已。虽然让他再给我拿点其他东西也不错，不过鉴于现在的状况来看，我还是觉得这件事本身比剩下的所有情报都更有趣——”

肖简直憋不住笑意，他知道接下来的话将会如一把尖刀插进艾瑞克的心脏。

“只要是能让你更加痛苦的事，我都很乐意去做。”

“你想知道我是从谁那里得到消息的吗？”

“——查尔斯·泽维尔。”

和基诺沙不同，伦敦的天空总是显得有些灰暗，雨雾也很多，空气里的潮湿在人们衣服上凝结成水雾。

查尔斯就像以前一样出门去图书馆，即使艾瑞克不在，他也必须做好该做的事。面前摊着一本莎士比亚，他的手机在旁边亮了一下，查尔斯以为又是艾瑞克的消息，拿起手机正准备解锁，屏幕上的信息却让他的手不易察觉的颤抖了一下。

就在下一个瞬间，他神色如常的起身，快速离开了图书馆，身手利落的闪进后街的小巷，抽出了手机卡，丢进下水道。

艾瑞克把那对袖扣拆了，他的身份已经暴露。

是他露出了破绽，还是肖卖了他……？

查尔斯强迫自己冷静的思考着，恐怕不出半个小时斯考特就会找到这里，他必须马上离开。他身上还带着艾瑞克的信息素，他不能带着这丝气味上路，这会大大增加他躲藏的难度——一个长期没有Alpha在身边、被标记的Omega，更别说艾瑞克的信息素味道可能会让他根本连伦敦西区都跑不出去。

找了一个鱼龙混杂的酒吧待了一整个晚上，在满是酒精和荷尔蒙的地方才没人会发他身上的味道，查尔斯第二天来到了东区的一处居民区。这里可以说是伦敦最混乱的地方，即使现在东区的环境已经有很大改观，但还是有那么一两处区域是一般人不愿意来的。

停在一处有些生锈的门前，查尔斯四处看了看，按响了门铃。一个脸色苍白、穿着白大褂的中年人打开了门，看见查尔斯，把他让了进来。跟着中年人走进屋内，查尔斯发现房间里放满了各种医疗器械，不大的空间里好像弥漫着一股血腥味。

“所以，你是来干嘛的？”中年人开口，带上了塑胶手套：“我看你身上都好好的。还是想卖点什么器官给我？”他又上下打量了一下查尔斯，“衣服是皱了点，但我看你好像也不缺钱。”

“我听别人说你只拿钱，不多问。”查尔斯冷冷的说。

“当然、当然，这是身为密医的职业修养。虽然我很喜欢说话，但我对不该知道的事情不好奇。”

“我需要你帮我去除标记。”

查尔斯解开衬衫，转过身去，把腺体展示在中年人面前。看见那些还很清晰的痕迹，医生吹了声口哨，走近细细看了看。

“你的Alpha还真是热情。”他评价道，“但是我不得不提醒你，去除标记不是一件容易的事情，身为Omega你自己应该很清楚。”

“价钱随你开。”

“钱自然也是一部分——还有，你这并不是强行标记吧？标记的日期也很近，这种情况会很难。”

医生叮叮当当的摆弄了一会儿，拿出一把手术刀和一个针管：“话先说在前头，就算是我也不能完全根除这样的标记，在这之后你会有一段时间非常虚弱，之后再被标记的话，”医生弹了弹针管，“如果是不同的Alpha，你很有可能出现信息素排异反应，如果是同一个Alpha——”

医生耸耸肩：“那你这一辈子恐怕就只有交代在他手上了。”

“如果术前须知说完了的话，你可以开始了。”没说其他的废话，脱下了衬衣，查尔斯自觉地趴上手术台，闭上了眼睛。

拿着酒精棉球在腺体周围做着消毒，医生还在絮絮叨叨：“你忍着点，腺体太脆弱了，不能打麻醉。你是自愿被标记的，也不是时间太久和Alpha感情破裂，如果对你的Alpha没有一点感觉，干嘛要让他标记你呢？又要来去掉标记，还是现在的年轻人都那么爱折腾？”

“你可以闭嘴了。”

“我只是想转移你的注意力。”

医生突然将不知道什么药物打进了查尔斯的腺体，然后拿手术刀在里面画了几个口子。

“看起来你们还是挺恩爱的啊，不然可能会更容易些。”

查尔斯脸色一白，不知道是疼的还是因为听到了医生的话。

他没有把基诺沙的构造图发给肖，甚至那天扫描到的文件都只传了最无关紧要的运输线路图，其他的文件上不乏几乎能致艾瑞克于死地的消息，但查尔斯把它们全部删除了。

可他这样做，并不代表他就对艾瑞克——

在他的腺体里鼓捣了好一阵，直到查尔斯觉得有一些东西——或者说联系——离开了自己，医生才用纱布和绷带在他脖子上缠了一圈。

“我强烈建议你稍微休息一下，虽然我的技术过关，但这不大不小算是个手术。”

一声不吭的起身，查尔斯把一卷钞票放在桌上，默默的穿起衬衫，向门外走去。医生并没有出声阻止，他的工作已经完成了。

眯着眼睛看着查尔斯有些踉跄、匆匆离去的背影，他从口袋里掏出了手机。

“你想象不到他花了多大的价钱在找你，查尔斯·泽维尔。”


	10. Chapter 10

15.

纽约之所以能被称为“不夜城”，不单是因为它从不间断的人流和二十四小时运行的地铁，也因为它是加班的天堂。

比如，莫拉·马克塔格最近就忙的焦头烂额。先是纽约港的行动失败，在枪战中死了几个人，然后又在节骨眼上断了情报来源，这让警方对肖的行动两眼一抹黑，他们必须重新建立情报网。

这也是为何现在她和汉克·麦考伊在办公室里，顶着黑眼圈一起研究着手上厚厚的一叠档案。

快速的翻动纸页寻找最合适的目标，汉克在一张只有照片和不长的几句介绍的的档案上停住了目光。

“罗根·豪利特，年龄不详，原籍加拿大，从小父母双亡，曾就读于美国军事学院。”

是他。

“这个人，”汉克把这份档案递给旁边的莫拉，“似乎是一个不错的突破点。他是一个雇佣兵，最近在为肖工作，现场的警员在纽约港目击过他，对肖没什么忠诚心，只要价码合适，没有比他更好的人选了。”

“我们可没那么多钱给他——不过我对他有印象，也许有一个条件对他来说比钱更有吸引力。”莫拉若有所思的看着档案上的照片，“作为什么都做的雇佣兵，他一直在国际通缉令上，也许我们可以让他将功赎罪，撤销他的通缉令。但我不确定这个条件对他的吸引力。”

“先联系试试看。”汉克推了推眼镜，又给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

与此同时，艾瑞克·兰谢尔正坐在回伦敦的飞机上，他一路上都没有说话，脸上也没有任何表情。

瑞雯还记得几天前他接到肖的那个电话之后的脸色。艾瑞克从来没有过那样的神情，不知道是震惊还是愤怒还是伤心——不过不管那是什么，都转瞬即逝。

他只是静静地拆开了查尔斯送他的袖扣，在里面发现了微型摄像头、窃听器和定位器。除了把这些东西捏碎以外，艾瑞克没有破坏任何东西，他马上联系了斯考特，让他看住查尔斯，但还是扑了个空。

就是这样，瑞雯才觉得不寒而栗。如果说之前生气的艾瑞克只是让人害怕，那现在的他简直就是让人感到恐惧，瑞雯甚至不敢去揣测艾瑞克此时的心思。

查尔斯骗了他们所有人，但都无法和艾瑞克相提并论。他想给查尔斯最好的保护，可没想到最深的恶意就来自于身侧。

查尔斯真的做得如此天衣无缝吗？其实并不是。但艾瑞克从不会怀疑他认定的自己人，包括和罗根有所渊源的斯考特他都给予了绝对的信任。在他烦恼着该如何和查尔斯解释自己其实并不是只有几座炼钢厂的同时，那个他认为纯白如纸的Omega却已经布下了天罗地网，他不是唯一拥有秘密的人。

没有人能如此愚弄兰谢尔还可以全身而退。

所有人都必须记住，艾瑞克是一匹狼。就算受了伤，也依然可以在暗夜里咬住敌人的咽喉，咬破他的血管，给予致命一击。

伦敦东区的一处小酒吧里，棕发的青年正坐在脏兮兮的吧台上，手上拿着一副倒扣的骰子筒。他穿着皱巴巴的T恤，头发随意的披在脑后，一脸昨天喝大了的模样。

这里这样的年轻人很多，他们都没什么钱，但又爱玩，点最便宜的酒，通常也不介意和其他人做点别的事情——一些Alpha很乐意来这里捡一个合自己胃口的孩子回去过一夜。

那个青年Omega有一张漂亮的脸蛋，即使整个人疏于打理，也并不妨碍他成为许多人的目标，他一定不会缺伴。果不其然，不一会儿的功夫，一个留着络腮胡的Alpha就凑了上去，给他点了一杯酒。

“Hi Boy.你是一个人吗？”在远处看不真切，从这个距离看过去，青年有一双蓝的惊人的眼睛。

那双眼睛调皮的眨了眨，眼里带着一丝微醺的风情，让Alpha感到胯下一紧。

“可能就快不是了吧。”

Alpha知道这是他也对自己感兴趣的意思。今天真的太幸运了！

“你在玩什么？骰子？”决定先和对方调会儿情，Alpha找着话题，“来赌一把吗？”

“好啊。我不太会玩别的，就赌大小吧。”随手摇了两下小木桶，Omega把它“啪”一声倒扣在桌上，抬起眼睛看着Alpha。

“大。”Alpha眼神根本没离开过他的脸，随口说道。

Omega把小木桶拿开，笑得开心：“三个一，你输了。”

爽快的拿出一张钞票塞到Omega手里，那个Alpha顺势摸上了他的手背，把他拉到了自己怀中，贴着他的耳朵说：“我们还是去玩点别的吧……？”

Omega的眼神一瞬间变得冰冷，但他语气里还是透着一股诱惑的慵懒，一边说着：“去哪儿？”，一边把手绕到Alpha身后，从裤子的后袋里摸出了他的钱包。

Alpha的手不安分的摸上了他的腰侧，甚至在酒吧昏暗的灯光下撩起了他的衣服下摆。

查尔斯浑身一紧，抬起手，打算用手刀把他劈晕。

他混迹于这些酒吧已经一个多星期了，自从把身上所有的现金都给了密医，他就开始用这种手段弄些钱。查尔斯知道自己不能动任何一张卡，也不能打任何一个电话，哪怕在电话亭也不行，否则艾瑞克一瞬间就能找到他。他住最便宜的旅馆，把自己弄得邋邋遢遢，想等体力恢复之后再离开。

去除标记的后遗症比他想象的严重的多，他现在体能甚至不足平时的一半，这个状态下他根本跑不远。

查尔斯现在只希望他们认为他至少已经离开了伦敦。一周已经足够跑远，而且他已经去除了艾瑞克的信息素，这样他们就有可能减少在伦敦的搜寻，他也就更容易脱身。

最重要的是，他实在是很讨厌总是有人对他动手动脚，他这一周已经把四个人打晕在酒吧后巷，现在又不得不打晕这一个，还要将他伪装成醉酒。

正准备下手，酒吧门口传来一阵骚乱，Alpha转过了头，查尔斯不得不在落下手刀的瞬间把姿势变成抚上他的后背。

抬起头，查尔斯觉得就在那一瞬间，有一个炸弹在他脑袋里炸开，全身的血液都冻结了——出现在门口的人是斯考特，跟在他后面、双手插着裤兜，冷眼扫着整个酒吧的人——

是艾瑞克·兰谢尔。

马上别过头，推开了身上的Alpha，查尔斯趁着大家的注意力都被门口的不速之客所吸引，打算快速从后门离开，整个过程大概只花了半秒钟。

“先生们，你们有点影响我的生意了。”酒吧开始混乱了起来，酒吧老板放下了手上正在擦的杯子，挡到了斯考特面前。

必须趁现在赶快逃跑！查尔斯的手刚摸到后门门把，一颗子弹就从后面贴着他的耳朵射到了门上，在上面留下了一个弹坑。

“我说你可以走了吗，查尔斯？”

艾瑞克冰冷的声音传过来，一滴冷汗顺着查尔斯的太阳穴流下，流进了他的衣领。

斯考特的枪口正对着查尔斯的后背，艾瑞克带来的其他人也掏出了枪，一瞬间，有十多把枪对准了他。

枪声让整个酒吧安静了几秒钟，随即所有人都开始慌不择路的找地方躲藏，没人敢往正门跑，也没人敢接近后门，他们甚至给查尔斯让出了一个空间。酒吧老板躲在桌子底下，干他们这行的都有持枪证，但是现在他绝对不敢拿出他的枪。

“转过来。”艾瑞克的声音依旧不带任何感情，查尔斯从没听过他用这种语气说话。

慢慢转过身，查尔斯把双手举到了自己耳后，脑中快速思考着可能的逃跑路线。酒吧在二楼，只要他能在两秒钟之内跑到窗边冲破窗户……

“你想都不要想。”好像看穿了他的打算，艾瑞克对斯考特微微点头，斯考特的枪口下移，对准了查尔斯的小腿。

“只要你动一下，腿上就会开个洞。”

艾瑞克说着，走了进来，绕到吧台前，探身从里面拎着衣领，把刚才和查尔斯调情的那个Alpha拎了出来。

“我没……”

“闭嘴。”Alpha求饶的话还没有说出口，艾瑞克就把他的手按在了吧台上，从后腰掏出了一把匕首。

“刚才你是用这只手摸他的吧。”恶魔的语气不带一丝感情，艾瑞克甚至都没有看查尔斯一眼。

“是他诱惑我的！”

“看来是了。”

手起刀落，艾瑞克将Alpha的手钉在了吧台上，还把匕首转了一圈。鲜血从吧台一直流到地上，Alpha凄厉的惨叫让人不寒而栗，而艾瑞克只是从上衣口袋掏出手帕来擦了擦手。

做完这一切，艾瑞克终于转过身来，看着查尔斯——

眼里的温柔全都消失不见，现在艾瑞克看向他的眼神里，只是一片冰凉。

就在短短的一周前，他们还是世界上最亲密的人。

这个认知猛地击中了查尔斯的心脏，他突然感觉不能呼吸，那些曾经温暖的画面毫无预兆的冲进他的脑海。

这比查尔斯想象中的还要痛苦。

“你以为就可以这么脱身吗，查尔斯？”

这是他在晕过去前，听到的最后一句话。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：强制，道具，束缚，药物……  
> 虽然我感觉尺度还行……？有雷的小伙伴勿入

16.

洁白的衬衫、阳光下的海洋、斑驳树影下带笑的脸庞、以及第一次收到自己礼物时有些羞涩的笑容——这些都是艾瑞克曾经想起查尔斯的时候，会想到的画面。

查尔斯配得上这世界上的一切美好，他不愿意他看到任何阴暗面。即使他总有一天不得不告诉查尔斯自己的血与火，但艾瑞克从未想过要把它们赤裸裸的摆在他的Omega面前。

然而现在，他把查尔斯绑在了地下室里，用铁链拴住他的手腕，捆着他，让他坐在束缚台上，棕发青年的头无力的垂着，任由艾瑞克摆布。

他的确曾是纯洁的天使，现在天使被撕去了翅膀堕入地狱，也有一种独特又凄凉的美感。

艾瑞克拿出一个小瓶子，打开瓶盖，在查尔斯鼻尖晃了晃，查尔斯深吸了一口气，好像是开关突然被打开一般，睁开了眼睛。

等他适应了昏黄的灯光，看清眼前的人，身体明显往后瑟缩了一下，吊住双手的铁链发出叮叮当当的声响。他已经浑身赤裸，只穿着一条内裤，胸前依然挂着艾瑞克送给他的黑棋项链，阴冷的地下室让他裸露的肌肤竖起了汗毛。

艾瑞克一言不发的抬手摸了摸查尔斯的脸，指腹摩挲着他微微颤抖的薄唇，那双蓝色的眼睛里流露出了惧意。

“那些时候你在想什么呢，查尔斯？”艾瑞克缓缓开口，昔日的爱语已经变成了可笑的谎言，温柔的缠绵里也都是经营与算计，美好的画面只是水中倒影，它们是曾经让艾瑞克深陷其中——但兰谢尔的冷血却是刻在骨子里的。

“是在心里嘲笑我对你的迷恋吗？”

“我……”

没有给他回答的机会，艾瑞克一把捏住了查尔斯的下巴，手上用力，迫使他张开了嘴，不知道从哪里掏出了一个口球，毫不留情的封住了查尔斯的嘴巴。

“呜……”

没有理会这声小小的哀鸣，没有了丝毫怜惜的Alpha使劲分开了查尔斯的双腿，把它们一左一右固定在了束缚台的两侧，Omega的下身大开，一览无余，固定器冰凉的触感让他浑身都颤抖起来。

艾瑞克起身，从旁边的审讯台上拿起了一个注射器，里面的淡绿色液体让查尔斯心底升起一股凉意。

“你的确拥有一张很漂亮的脸蛋，用它作为武器是一个聪明的选择。”用力扳过了查尔斯的脸，将针头靠进他脖子上那根淡蓝色的血管，针头刺进皮肤的时候查尔斯剧烈的挣扎了起来，毫无意外的被无情压制住，所有的药物尽数注射进了他的身体。

艾瑞克把针管随手一丢，摸了摸查尔斯的后颈，像是评价一只宠物猫的血统一般淡淡的说：“你去除了我的标记，难怪闻不到你的味道。”

还未完全恢复的腺体依然很脆弱，查尔斯挣扎着向前，想摆脱艾瑞克的手，但却无济于事。

“看来我有必要让你知道，你到底是谁的东西。”

艾瑞克一边揉捏着他的后颈，一边抚上他的胸口，那两颗凸起还未被触碰已经微微发硬，查尔斯觉得全身都热了起来，刚才还因为寒意而发凉的皮肤已经泌出一层薄汗，他想合起双腿，但只能牵动铁链发出无谓的声响。

强制发情剂被直接注射进了动脉，随之而来的强烈情潮几乎会让Omega感到痛苦。

艾瑞克收回了双手，退回原位，好整以暇的盯着查尔斯打开的下身，他双腿之前的部位已经微微鼓起，不知道是因为药物还是艾瑞克的目光，尽管查尔斯拼命压抑身体的反应，但他的性器还是马上完全勃起了，内裤撑起帐篷，前端透出一点湿意。

“唔……嗯啊……”

被口球占据的口腔无法闭合，随着压抑不住的呻吟流出津液，蓝色的眼睛也开始积蓄泪水，前端无法被抚慰，那条密缝也流出了液体，查尔斯无意识的扭动着腰，向下压了压身体，让身下有些粗糙的束缚台表面隔着内裤摩擦密缝，红潮开始爬满他的全身。

“看来你自己玩也能很舒服，我很好奇你今天究竟能高潮几次。他们也许训练了你习惯疼痛，但应该没训练你习惯高潮吧？”

艾瑞克说着，用手覆上了查尔斯腿间的鼓起，不轻不重的玩弄着，把一根手指插进密缝和束缚台之间，查尔斯已经眼角发红，很难说还有没有清醒的意识，他沉下腰，用小缝挤压着艾瑞克的手指抚慰自己，嘴角溢出难以压抑的呻吟。

曲起了指节，艾瑞克立起指甲，顺着内裤紧绷出的形状轻轻刮骚着密缝的轮廓，突然隔着布料浅浅的刺了进去，揉弄着密缝入口的小小凸起，另一只手拿起一个吸乳器夹住了查尔斯一边的乳头，按下了开关。

查尔斯浑身弹了一下，吸乳器不断拨弄挑逗着敏感的乳尖，另一边也被艾瑞克的大手所掌控，不断揉捏拉扯，前端的性器毫无预兆的一抖，就这么射在了内裤里。

“这么快就爽的忍不住了？”

高潮了一次的查尔斯已经汗如雨下，像是刚从水里捞出来一样，生理性的泪水涌出眼角，艾瑞克看着他有些失神的样子，从束缚台侧面拿出一样东西，让查尔斯向触电一样拼命往后缩，直到退无可退。

那是一个尺寸巨大的硅胶性器，上面有着令人头皮发麻的凸起。

打开了开关，假性器开始震动了起来，艾瑞克将它往前一送，隔着内裤贴上了查尔斯已经湿润的密缝，不断向前顶弄着，但是布料的阻碍让它没法再进一步。

“呜嗯……啊！”

这样的刺激已经让查尔斯刚射过的器官再次挺立，内裤上深色的水渍又扩大了一些，他摇着头，却无处可逃。

“真碍事。”艾瑞克说着，拿起一把剪刀，轻而易举的将查尔斯的内裤剪破脱下，丢到一边，失去了布料的束缚，那根可怜的器官颤巍巍的直立了起来，假性器的头插进了密缝的入口，没有任何开拓，艾瑞克猛地把它推入到了最深处。

“呃啊！”高亢的呻吟被口球堵住，这个尺寸的东西让他脚趾都蜷曲了起来，查尔斯紧紧夹紧了内壁，这让艾瑞克手上的抽插变得有些困难。他换着角度慢慢的抽送着，直到查尔斯的性器又不断冒出透明的液体，才开始猛烈的动作。

“嗯啊……唔……嗯……”

艾瑞克就这么用假性器操了查尔斯一会儿，整个地下室只剩下难耐的喘息和抽插的水声，在查尔斯的前端又射出一股体液的时候，艾瑞克突然停下了所有的动作，失去了刺激的器官停止了射精，但还是直立着。

“还想射的话，就自己来。”

艾瑞克把假性器抽出来，放到查尔斯挺腰刚好能够到的地方，上面亮晶晶的液体看起来非常淫糜。

查尔斯用最后一丝理智忍着动腰的冲动，Omega和自己发情时的本能做着斗争，他决不能在艾瑞克面前……！

看查尔斯没有动作，艾瑞克再次用假性器轻顶他的密缝入口，来来回回，每次都能带出更多的液体，却不让他得到满足，查尔斯的腰轻轻摆动起来，每次假性器离开的时候都不由自主的往前送。

忍受不了这样的折磨，查尔斯终于在那根东西再一次离开的时候猛地往前挺腰，将它整个吞了下去，彻底的刺激让他再也忍不住，没让艾瑞克动手，自己大开大合的动着屁股，次次都让它插到最底，没几下就又哭着达到了高潮。

查尔斯已经整个人软倒，只能将脊背靠在束缚台上，双腿固定的坐姿让他每动一下都会摩擦到密缝，药物刺激着他的神经，他好像已经变成了快感的奴隶，可艾瑞克还衣衫整齐，这让他只想把自己缩进阴影里。

没给他喘息的机会，艾瑞克的手绕到了他的身后，顺着脊背一直摸到了尾椎，然后在查尔斯的后穴附近按压。

“你身上还有一个洞能用呢。”

查尔斯浑身绷紧，但他已经没有力气再挣扎，蓝色的眼睛里第一次流露出了乞求，嘴里发出呜呜的声音——之前艾瑞克从没碰过这个地方，这也不是一个适合交合的器官。

并没有理会他的哀求，艾瑞克把一个胶囊塞入了查尔斯的后穴，肠道的温度很快熔化了胶囊壁，里面不知道是什么的东西流了出来，不一会儿就让后穴的入口处变得温软发红。

后穴的异样和强制发情的欲望再次席卷了查尔斯，他这次被强制逗引出的发情期好像永无止境。

“你真的很会勾引人。”甜腻的Omega信息素早就充满了整个房间，艾瑞克的性器也已经胀痛了很久，他用自己的信息素诱导着查尔斯，也许是还未完全去除的标记在发挥着作用，查尔斯一直处在令人窒息的情潮中。艾瑞克往他后穴里伸了一根手指，查尔斯睁大了眼睛，几乎是毫不费力的吃进了那根手指，不敢相信自己的身体为了得到快感已经向艾瑞克完全敞开。

艾瑞克又拿起假性器在他的密缝入口研磨着，手指增加到了三根，不断的在里面抠挖寻找，终于找到了那个能让查尔斯哭叫出来的点，他使劲刺激着那里，又一次把查尔斯送上了高潮。

查尔斯已经像一只猫一样完全摊倒在艾瑞克胸前，Alpha解开了他的口球，因为长时间无法闭合，查尔斯有些合不上嘴，艾瑞克伸了一根手指进去，细细摩挲着他的口腔壁，一边解开了他身上的所有束缚。

连续的高潮已经让Omega的眼神失去了焦距，直到被艾瑞克面朝下按在冰凉的审讯台上，才勉强恢复了一点意识。

艾瑞克依然穿着完整的衣服，只是拉开了西服的裤链，坚硬的性器抵着后穴的入口。

“呜……不……”

查尔斯感到艾瑞克依然充满怒气，这让他感到害怕，但他的示弱没有任何用处。没有听见他小小的哀鸣，艾瑞克猛地把性器送入了Omega体内，另一只手拿着假性器，同时塞入了前面已经被操开的密缝，还握住了前端的器官，开始快速套弄。

三个部位的极致快感像电流一样鞭打着查尔斯的每一根神经，他已经完全没办法思考，密缝流出的液体滴滴答答的落在地上，性器也又射出了稀薄许多的液体。随着艾瑞克的冲撞，那里已经不再能一股一股的射精，而是不断涌出透明的体液，把艾瑞克的手掌完全弄湿，直到直立的器官再也射不出任何东西，他还是不断的被逼上干性高潮。

“不要了……求求你……呜嗯……射、射不出来了……”

语无伦次的开始求饶，查尔斯自己都不知道自己在说什么，脸上已经布满泪痕，带着哭腔的呻吟却只换来了更加猛烈的撞击，他只想从这高潮的地狱当中解脱。

“在这种时候，你的脑袋里才不能再思考那些聪明的小点子了吧？”

艾瑞克毫无怜惜的俯下身，粗暴的咬破了查尔斯的腺体，把自己的信息素全都注入了进去。

这次，查尔斯将再也无处可逃。

注意到身下Omega的大腿根已经开始痉挛，知道这又是一波高潮袭来的征兆，艾瑞克猛地拔出了在后穴肆虐的器官，把密穴里的玩具抽出，扶着硕大的性器从后面刺进了已经被过渡使用的缝隙。毫不费力的冲开了生殖腔，里面的快感比后穴多了几倍，查尔斯哭叫着，生殖腔涌出一股热液，在已经变成酷刑的、直冲脑门的快感中几乎忘记了呼吸。

不知道强制发情剂中还掺了什么别的东西，查尔斯始终保持着一丝意识，他不知道自己后来又高潮了几次，乳头随着耸动的节奏摩擦着审讯台，他只能不断的哭着求饶，精液已经射的一滴不剩，艾瑞克也在他的生殖腔里射了几次，直到最后成结。

“你永远都跑不了，查尔斯。”

在最后的一波高潮让查尔斯坠入黑暗之前，艾瑞克在身后居高临下的对他下了判语。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章带有狼队

17.

纽约是个很繁忙的城市，随时人头攒动、车水马龙，但就算是在工作日，也有人能悠闲地在街上闲逛，身边来来往往、行色匆匆的人群仿佛与他们毫无干系。

作为这样的人的其中一员，罗根·豪利特叼着一只没有点燃的雪茄，从街道的拐角处轻车熟路地闪进了一处暗巷。他身材高大，表情有些凶恶，全身都散发着一种“别惹老子”的气息，作为一个雇佣兵，这样的气质可以说是很衬他。

暗巷里的光线很昏暗，和几十米外大街上热闹的气氛形成鲜明的对比，尽头处有一扇破破烂烂的门。罗根一脚把门踢开，里面看似是一间根本不会有人来的酒吧，脏得已经看不出本来颜色的吧台上，一个满脸皱纹的老酒保正在低头擦那些看起来永远也擦不干净的杯子。 听到声响，酒保抬头看了看他，并没有说话。

“威士忌，Cask Strength.”

拿出打火机把雪茄点上，罗根靠在吧台上，好像丝毫不介意陈年的油渍把他的背心弄脏，随意说道。

酒保终于放下酒杯，抬手一按吧台旁的招呼铃，随着一阵“叮铃铃”的响声，吧台连着后面的酒柜整齐的从中间裂开，露出了里面的暗门。

罗根正要进去，酒保按住了他的肩膀，眼睛瞟了瞟他嘴里的雪茄。

“OK、OK，严禁火星。”

抬手把雪茄按灭在吧台上，罗根推开暗门，里面只与酒吧有一墙之隔，却仿佛另外一个世界。精致考究的货架和墙上挂满了可以用琳琅满目来形容的各种枪械，甚至连平时很少能见到的、非常夸张的大家伙都应有尽有。

罗根走到左边第三个货架前，伸手进去摸了摸，脚边出现了另一个暗道，他顺着它走下去，一道熟悉的背影毫不意外的出现在尽头的组装台前。

“Hi，斯考特。每个月的16号——只要你在纽约，总是雷打不动的来这里保养你的枪。”

听到声音，那个背影明显一僵，黑发Omega猛地转身，定睛看清了来人，满脸的不敢置信。等斯考特回过神来，他已经揪着罗根的衣领，把不速之客推到了墙上：“罗根！你还有胆子来这里！？这可是兰谢尔的产业！”

“我知道，别激动。你喜欢这里的枪，为兰谢尔工作之后他有给你员工折扣吗？”

覆上了他放在自己衣领上的手，罗根用谈论天气一般的语气回道。

“和你有什么关系？”

仿佛为了掩饰刚才的失态，斯考特马上放开了罗根的衣领，退到了一个礼貌而且安全的距离。

“没什么特别的关系——除了我之前差点成了你的Alpha之外。”

“你自己也说了，是差点。看在以前的份上，今天我当作没看见你，艾瑞克不会放过肖，不管他给你多少钱，都没有命重要。你最好快走，否则下次我就不得不在你身上开几个洞了。”

“他叫查尔斯·泽维尔，是吧？”

没有理会斯考特的警告，罗根逼近了他，接着，他伸出手，摸了摸斯考特黑色的头发，气息喷在Omega耳边，不大的暗室内充满了暧昧的气氛。

“我要是你，就不会在艾瑞克的地盘上提到那个名字。”

一把推开了罗根，斯考特头也不回的走上楼梯，对他做了一个‘请’的手势：“不管你是来干什么的，这里不欢迎你。我不告诉艾瑞克有肖的人出现已经是看在之前的情分上了。”

“斯考特，我有一个能撤销所有通缉令的机会，我可以回到你身边。”

罗根紧盯着Omega的眼睛，突然轻轻说。

斯考特一愣，笑了起来：“你以为这样就行？我们早就不是一路人了。如果你再不走，我可能就要改变主意了。”

深深看了斯考特一眼，罗根没有再接话，只是听从了他的建议，擦着斯考特的肩，大步离开了暗室。直到再也听不见脚步声，斯考特才转身，回到组装台前，却再也无法冷静下来。

“Damn it!”

明白今天再也无法继续完成枪支保养，斯考特干脆把桌上的零件快速组装起来，关上暗室，匆匆离开了破旧的酒吧。

他还保留着之前的习惯，而罗根还能根据这个习惯找到他，这不是一件好事。找到查尔斯之后，艾瑞克并没有回柏林，而是来了纽约，这意味着他已经打算要置肖于死地。

暴风雨即将到来，一切千头万绪，作为兰谢尔的人，自己决不能分心。

天色已经暗了，要是在平时，就算是漆黑一片，斯考特也绝无可能没发现暗巷里有人埋伏，但今天发生的事让他敏锐的头脑被其他人所占据，等他发觉身后有人的时候，已经晚了。

被沾着迷药的毛巾捂住口鼻，斯考特很快失去了知觉，一阵混乱后，巷子又恢复了平静，仿佛什么都没有发生，只有月光如水。

即使是最晴朗的夜晚，也有月光无法照到的地方，查尔斯现在身处的地下室就是其中之一。

与其说是地下室，不如说是专门为了囚禁他而准备的监狱更为贴切，查尔斯不知道自己已经被关进来多久了，这里没有窗户，他甚至不知道现在是白天还是黑夜，他唯一肯定的是距离来到这里一定已经过了一段不短的时间。

那天晚上过后，他们坐飞机转移过一次，所以他至少已经离开了伦敦。这个地下室没有什么奇奇怪怪的东西，只有简单的床，但他永远有一只手被拷在床沿上，没有逃脱的机会。除了刚到的几天因为强制发情而被艾瑞克做到好几次哭着求饶之外，他并没有和艾瑞克说过一句话，艾瑞克只是把他关在这里，就再没有露过面。

但是他把那根黑棋项链留给了他，也许是因为不屑于再拿回去，又或者是已经完全遗忘——查尔斯可能曾经是离艾瑞克的心最近的人，但他现在已经无法再揣摩兰谢尔的任何心思。

一切都太晚了。

“开饭时间到。”地下室大门被打开的声音惊动了查尔斯，在这个地方他只能依据他们什么时候送饭来估计时间，看样子应该是晚上了。他向声源望去，一个不太脸熟的短发男子端着餐盘走了进来。

查尔斯并不吃惊，在身体每况愈下的同时，记住那么多人的脸并不是一件容易的事。

来人把餐盘递到了查尔斯面前，好像不经意地说道：“今天的土豆泥很新鲜。”

查尔斯抬头看了一眼今天的送餐人，这是第一次有人在送饭的时候说话。他戳了戳那碗土豆泥，发现底部有一个硬硬的凸起。

“莫拉·马克塔格向你致意。”

压低声音快速在他耳边留下一句话，短发男子马上离开了地下室。查尔斯不动声色的开始吃饭，把那颗埋在土豆泥里的药片吞了下去，一切都与往常一样，只是他的神经开始紧绷起来。

吃完饭，把餐盘放在床角，查尔斯缩回了床上。他知道外面一直有人把守，不管那颗药是什么，等药效发作的时候，他的动静必须够大，才能引起看守人的注意，这几乎是他离开这个地下室的唯一机会

——但事实证明，这样的担心是多余的。

还没等回收餐盘的人过来，查尔斯就涌起一股强烈的不适，他嗓子里泛出酸意，感到一阵阵恶心，好像要把整个胃都吐出来。

“天哪、天哪，查尔斯……”

看守马上叫来了布莱恩，这个兰谢尔的家庭医生看着满地的狼藉和吐得快要晕过去的Omega，皱紧了眉头。虽然他对查尔斯的行为颇有怨言，当然，他几乎从小看着艾瑞克长大，但他也没办法放任一个病人在这种地方受折磨。

“快把他抬出去！”

“可是……”看守有些犹豫，没有艾瑞克的命令，他不敢轻举妄动。

“要是他出了点什么问题，你有几条命赔？”

看守马上七手八脚的把查尔斯抬了起来，长时间的监禁让他变得很虚弱，在把晚饭全部吐光之后，查尔斯晕了过去。

等艾瑞克接到消息赶过来，布莱恩已经把查尔斯安排在了干净的大床上，Omega脸色苍白，陷在床单里，显得非常单薄。

艾瑞克已经很长时间没有去看他了。好像是闻到了自己Alpha的信息素让身体稍稍舒服了些，还未恢复意识的查尔斯下意识的朝艾瑞克站着的方向靠了靠，眉头舒缓开来。

“他怎么了？”艾瑞克看着床上的人，不由自主的放轻了语气，“我不是让你们看好他吗？”

布莱恩顿了一顿，好像在找合适的措辞，他不知道现在这个消息是好还是坏，犹豫了一下，还是决定实话实说。

“他怀孕了。”

“查尔斯——什么？”

“怀孕了。”

艾瑞克的表情动了一下，往床上看了一眼。

“你别说你没想过，”布莱克忍不住说，即使他知道和老板说这些不是个好主意，“你和我要强制发情剂的时候我就提醒过你了，发情时进行标记是很容易怀孕的。”

“他现在需要你的信息素，孕期长时间不摄入Alpha的信息素会让Omega的状态及其不稳定，所以才会孕吐那么厉害。”

“他现在还需要其他什么东西？”往床边靠了靠，艾瑞克像突然想起什么一般，“除了我的信息素？”

“我还不确定他……和孩子的状况，需要带他去一趟医院。”布莱克摊开手，“总不可能在这里临时建一个B超室吧？”

“你去安排。”艾瑞克挥挥手，布莱克只能退出房间，拉好了门。

房间里只剩下了两个人。艾瑞克马上坐到查尔斯床边，尽力散发着自己的信息素，像一个强迫自己不能喝水、在沙漠中走了许久，终于还是忍不住拿起水壶的旅人，摸了摸Omega白的几乎能看到细小血管的脸颊。

“查尔斯……你为什么要那么做？”

得不到答案的问句轻轻飘散在空气中，艾瑞克发出了一声微不可闻的叹息。

18.

查尔斯醒过来的时候，房间里一片漆黑，他花了五秒钟适应黑暗，闻到了一股医院特有的消毒水气味。看来他们已经把自己转移了，只要离开那个暗无天日的地下室，他就能想办法出去。

他应该刚被送过来不久，身边还留着海洋和铁腥混合着的味道，但Alpha不在房间里。艾瑞克的信息素让查尔斯感到安心，每一个被标记的Omega都需要自己Alpha的气息，就算是他也不能违抗生理的本能。

彻底的休息让查尔斯稍稍恢复了一些体力，他马上翻身下床，发现窗户仅仅能推开一半，无法容纳一个人的出入，门也被从外面锁住，门边有一个读卡槽。

他躺回床上，按响了床头的紧急按钮。不到一分钟，病房的门就被打开，一个看起来年龄并不大的护士走进来，紧张的看着他：“你怎么样了？又想吐？还是哪里不舒服？或者想喝水？”

“呃……你能先扶我起来吗？另外，我也想要一杯水。”

小护士连忙的扶起查尔斯，好像生怕怠慢了他：“你的Alpha要求我们必须照顾好你，这很正常，准爸爸们通常都会很紧张，况且你的身体的确不太好。”

细心的替查尔斯打开床头灯，拿枕头垫好他的背，把水递给他，又摸了摸他的额头，护士才松了一口气：“你是头胎吧？要好好检查一下各项体征。需要我通知你的Alpha你醒了吗？”

就算查尔斯接受过在任何人面前都能自然展开话题的训练，但他实在不知道怎么和别人交流生孩子的问题。

“不用了，我打算接着休息，谢谢。”

“那好吧，有任何问题记得按铃。”

护士关上门，等脚步声渐渐走远，查尔斯才又下了床，手里拿着刚才从护士口袋里捞到的门卡。

轻轻打开门，半夜的气氛显得有些诡异，但高级的装潢显示着这是一家费用昂贵的私人医院。查尔斯把门卡丢在了走廊里，这样就算那个护士发现门卡丢失也只会以为是自己不小心掉了，他们至少要到早上才会发现自己已经离开。

闪身进了更衣室，随便找了两件衣服换下病号服，刚才还躺在床上一脸病容的Omega换了一副表情，顺着消防楼梯离开了医院。

他必须尽快。被再次彻底标记的Omega跑不了多久，艾瑞克很快就能找到他，Alpha的绝对压制甚至会让他完全没办法反抗——而这次，除非艾瑞克厌倦或者终于决定杀了自己，他都不可能再有逃跑的机会。

想到艾瑞克的脸，查尔斯感到心里有一块大石沉甸甸的压下。他甚至都很久没有和艾瑞克说过话了，当年决定走上这条路的时候，他难道没有想过这样的结局吗？

查尔斯本已经决定不爱任何人，他的一生都只是为了达成一个目的。

如果遇到的人不是艾瑞克，或者和艾瑞克能在别的地方相遇……也许自己此时就不会那么痛苦。

但他必须跑，他不能留下来，被抓到之前，他还有必须要完成的事情。

在肖和兰谢尔长达几十年的尔虞我诈之中，互相下套简直和吃饭喝水一样频繁，就算家主的位子已经传到了下一代，彼此仇视的程度依然没有降低一丝一毫。

肖不得不承认，在把查尔斯安排到艾瑞克身边的时候，他没想到艾瑞克会那么喜欢那个Omega——不过可以理解，漂亮的东西谁不喜欢呢？他甚至开始庆幸自己当时没有对查尔斯下手，和美貌的Omega上床的确是很令人愉悦，不过比起摆兰谢尔一道来，就远远不够了。

他本来心情应该很好，艾瑞克这次栽了一个大跟头，查尔斯的死活他又根本不关心，还有什么事情是比这个更值得开一瓶香槟庆祝的呢？但事实上，那件事带来的好心情只持续了几天，肖的日子并不比艾瑞克更好过。

他的货已经连续一段时间都被条子查了，不但损失了几笔很大的生意，还让几个大买家对他产生了怀疑。

做这行，保密是最重要的。肖有一整套完整的通信密钥，变化规律很复杂，外部人员想要截获或者破译是根本不可能的，他就靠这套密钥一步一步蚕食了整个毒品市场，可是——

现在，有人把它泄露给了警察。

换一套密钥的工程量巨大，肖的前任当家几乎花了一辈子的时间才完成，他不能就这么把它报废掉。还好，条子似乎还没有完全破译密码，他只要找出那个内鬼，再做小小的改动就能度过这次危急。

这很容易。

此时，他正在一个废弃的仓库里，面前是已经被打得遍体鳞伤的罗根，身上的伤口非常狰狞，新伤叠着旧伤，快要看不见皮肤本来的颜色。

“你真不愧是有‘金刚狼’这个外号，我本来以为这只是一种夸张的说法。”

血腥味让肖皱了皱眉头，挥了挥手，示意手下暂时停止刑讯，他站得很远，好像怕衣服上溅到血。

“看来你是怎么都不会说的了——或许这个怎么样?”

向门口招招手，两个大汉拖着一个被绑住手脚的人走了进来，丢在罗根面前的空地上。

面对毒打都一声不吭、依然保持着意识的雇佣兵脸色一瞬间变得苍白：“斯考特？”

肖走到斯考特身边，用鞋尖抬起了他的脸，转头盯着罗根。

“你和条子的交易我已经一清二楚。只是稍微跟踪一下你就抓到了这个小子，看来我和兰谢尔的缘分还真是不浅。”

他从艾玛手上拿过了一个针管，踩着斯考特的头，弯下身，将针头对准了他的动脉。

“我知道这很老套，但是老办法总是最有用的，不是吗？”

“别听他的。”吐出嘴里的血，斯考特几乎是用了全身的力气开口。肖冷笑一声，把针头往下压了压。

“来做个决定吧，罗根。条子肯定已经把在我身边偷取密钥的人告诉你了，让你和他接头，拿到剩下的密码，对吧？我需要知道那个人是谁。”肖的笑容里透着残忍，“如果你还是不说的话……”

“那这个小子就会强制发情，然后我会把他扔给我所有的Alpha部下。接下来会发生什么你不会不知道吧？这张脸还不错，我觉得他们会高兴的。”

斯考特挣扎起来，肖加重了脚上的力度，针头离脖子上的皮肤只有一毫米。

“放开他！”

“是谁？”

针头刺进了皮肤，斯考特急促的呼吸声好像是鞭打着雇佣兵脊背的鞭子，罗根深吸了一口气，紧紧闭起眼睛，肖抓住了他的命门。

“是查尔斯。”

“——查尔斯·泽维尔。”


	13. Chapter 13

19.

在纽约这样每天都麻烦事不断的城市，当公务员不是一件轻松的差事。如果你是一个警察，还是一个被缉毒队外派到重案组的警察的话，那就更加不容易了。

好莱坞的那些电影起码要为此付一半责任，因为里面的警察通常都没什么用，大家看不到他们的辛苦，还整天抱怨自己纳的税都不知道去了哪里。天哪，警察不是超级英雄，超级英雄们不拯救世界的时候可以休息，可以约会，但当警察好像没有那么多时间。

经过一个多月的连续出勤，汉克·麦考伊终于成功申请到了一天休假。在这个时期申请休假没那么简单，在如此宝贵的日子里，他却并没有休息，而是转了好几趟地铁，来到了位于皇后区的一幢小别墅前。

这是一幢很普通的别墅，门口的草坪修剪的很整齐，看起来就像是一户再普通不过的中产阶级家庭会住的地方。汉克把门铃所在的那块瓷砖掀了起来，下面藏着一个指纹感应器，他轻轻用右手食指按下指纹，大门应声而开。

等汉克进门之后，大门自己“咔嗒”上了锁，一个金发女人迎了出来，上前给了他一个拥抱，好像是久未见面的情人终于在此重逢。

“等很久了吗，瑞雯？” 在金发女人脸上轻轻印下一吻，汉克脸上是温柔的笑意。

回吻了汉克，瑞雯拍了拍他的背，神色难得的柔和，眉眼间却满是担忧，“没有。不过有一个人等你很久了——寒暄就先免了吧。他从医院跑了，艾瑞克心情非常不好。我希望该查的东西你都查到了。”

和瑞雯出身同一个孤儿院，同一时期被兰谢尔所收养，汉克·麦考伊从一开始就为兰谢尔工作——用简单的话来说，他是一个“黑警”。七年前，他用干净的身份考上警校，毕业后如愿进入缉毒93队，三年来屡屡立功，被外派至重案组协助莫拉。

汉克在警局要办很多案子，而他在兰谢尔的任务则简单明了得多：必要的时候利用警方牵制肖，以及进入重案组后伺机引导一切对兰谢尔不利的调查。

作为兰谢尔在警局的一张王牌，艾瑞克轻易不会和汉克见面。在汉克的印象中，这是艾瑞克第一次要求他动用警方的系统调查某个人——而且结果的确令人惊讶。

“进去吧，现在不是约会的时候。”

瑞雯放开他，带他上了二楼，书房的门开着，里面只有艾瑞克一个人。

见到汉克，兰谢尔的当家只是微微示意他落座，没有其他表示，但房间里的冰冷空气让汉克觉得有些压抑。

“开始吧。”

艾瑞克转正了座椅，表情淡漠，静静地等着他开口。

汉克清了清嗓子，没有其他的废话，接下来他要说的事情至关重要。

“长话短说，他的生平能查到的部分非常有限——

“查尔斯·泽维尔，父亲在很小的时候就死于车祸，母亲从那之后染上毒瘾，在一次过量吸食之后神志不清、自杀身亡。查尔斯似乎试图阻止，但是因为年龄太小没有成功，眼睁睁看着母亲死在了自己面前。”汉克不由得顿了一顿，“他那年只有八岁。”

艾瑞克双手交叠，放在桌上，皱了皱眉头，示意汉克继续。

“他母亲从黑市买的就是肖的货，纯度极高，极易致幻。之后档案出现了断层，直到三年前，他以高级特工的身份强烈要求潜伏到肖身边，以寻求扳倒肖的证据。执行这样长时间潜伏任务的特工，之前的档案资料要全部销毁，他成为高级特工之前的少年时代已经是一片空白。关于查尔斯童年遭遇的报道和资料也只有莫拉那里有一份——重案组之所以干脆地同意他的要求，就是因为他有仇恨作为动机，不可能被肖所拉拢。在毒品巨额的收益面前，被腐蚀的特工也有不少。”

艾瑞克发出了一声不屑的冷笑。利用一个人最为深刻的梦魇与阴影作为任务成功的担保，这让他感到很不舒服——更何况，那是查尔斯。

汉克把几张纸递给了艾瑞克，又接着说：“为了特工的安全，只有查尔斯的直属接线人莫拉·马克塔格知道他的真实身份，对警局同僚也是绝对保密的。不过莫拉在自己的权限库中留下了能证明查尔斯身份的文件，如果接线人遭遇不测，或是紧急情况需要把他从任务中捞出来，这份档案和任务记录表可以证明他的清白。”

艾瑞克看着档案上查尔斯的照片。比现在年轻一些的Omega在照片上微微皱着眉头，棕色的头发还没有那么长，薄唇紧紧抿着，和酒店简历上那个有着如沐春风笑容的青年简直判若两人。他翻开任务记录表，上面每次行动只有寥寥数语，但背后隐藏的却都是极度的凶险。艾瑞克的眼睛落到了最后一行，这行仅仅有短短的几个字：被目标派遣至艾瑞克·兰谢尔身边，借此机会取得密钥系统密码。

“几个月之前，任务遇到了紧急情况，查尔斯被目标指派到了另一个潜伏目标身边，这样的情况是非常复杂危险的，通常都会直接结束任务，把特工捞出来。”汉克扶了扶眼镜，“但查尔斯拒绝了，他自愿成为双面间谍。给肖传递消息必然会用到密钥系统，这是千载难逢能直接接触那套系统的好机会，只要破译了密钥，就能够找到足以扳倒肖的证据。”

艾瑞克没说话，他站起了身，对汉克做了一个“接着说”的手势。

“密钥系统破译起来非常麻烦，需要多次反复分析信号和密码。肖是一个很多疑的人，查尔斯只有每次都给他真的情报，才能继续骗取他的信任，同时每次都把密钥信号和密码传回警局。”

“顺便可以把兰谢尔这边的情报也传回去——真是一箭双雕的好主意。警察收到了多少？”突然打断汉克，艾瑞克冷冷的问。

“……没有。关于兰谢尔的消息，查尔斯一条都没有传回来。莫拉本来是这样打算的，查尔斯是一个优秀的特工，同时传送两边的消息对他来说不算太困难。但是他从未这样做，这也很正常，同时传送消息会大大增加他暴露的可能性。”

艾瑞克面朝书架，背对着桌子，汉克看不到他的表情。

“还有吗？”

过了好一会儿，艾瑞克终于开口，语气已经恢复如常。汉克把手上剩下的资料全部放到了桌上，艾瑞克才转头，坐了回去。

“还有就是意外收获了。肖那边有查尔斯，我们这边也有警察的人，同样是一个长时间潜伏的任务。”

艾瑞克拿起桌上的档案，上面的人是一个说不上常见，但的确脸熟的面孔，这次艾瑞克留下看着查尔斯的人里就有他。

那是一个从艾瑞克父亲时代就跟随着兰谢尔、得到了父亲信任的一个小家族里最小的儿子，从艾瑞克上台开始就继承了父亲的衣钵，跟着艾瑞克。因为这些年艾瑞克计划的多场火拼，他的兄弟几乎已经一个都不剩，这个人虽然不能接触兰谢尔最核心的情报，但是得到艾瑞克的基本行踪和动向却不是什么困难的事情。

他的任务记录上，最后一项是：协助高级特工从兰谢尔处脱身。

“这是几天前的记录，现在这个特工已经被警局捞出去保护起来了。为了帮助查尔斯逃跑，莫拉放弃了在你身边的潜伏任务。她的权限库里有详尽的记录，不过我来不及拿，只能拿到这两份档案和任务简表。”

黑进警局的保密系统里拿情报不是一件容易的事，特别是需要侵入重案组组长本人的权限库——但是汉克对这方面真的很拿手，就算是这样，也用了他很长一段时间。

从捏碎了那对袖口的一刻起，艾瑞克就开始调查查尔斯，作为坐拥一个军火帝国的兰谢尔，他自然有自己纷繁复杂的情报网，可以查到很多意想不到的东西。等所有的线索都指向警局，艾瑞克才发现:查尔斯的真实身份不是肖的卧底那么简单。

汉克是兰谢尔埋在警局里最重要的一个人物，可为了查尔斯，他不得不动用这个杀手锏。

“这么说查尔斯并没有怀孕。条子弄来的药居然连布莱恩都能骗过去，我还真是小看了他们。”

艾瑞克用食指敲击着桌面，这是他在思考事情时的一个习惯，汉克注意到他的指节有些发白。

“查尔斯知道最后几组密码，还没来得及用密钥就已经暴露，你那时候又在找他，他没办法联系上在纽约的莫拉，这次他逃跑一定会想办法和警局接头。肖那边可能还不知道他的真实身份，不过以防万一，莫拉已经把罗根安排好了，只是是暂时还没有消息。”

“去找他。我不管他是特工还是警察，都必须把他带回来。”

兰谢尔的目标，从不落空。

20.

作为世界上最繁忙的铁路车站之一，纽约大中央车站随时都挤满了人，这里的每个乘客都行色匆匆，不会对擦身而过的人群有过多留意，这是当然——所有人都想尽快赶往下一个目的地。

脸色苍白的棕发Omega就混在这些人当中。如果有人稍加观察，就会发现这样状态下的Omega身边没有一个Alpha是件不太正常的事，但他每次都在可能引起注意的时候快速离开，闪进另一队人群中，查尔斯现在没有精力应付那些即使是带着好意的询问。

他刚从车站的某个储物柜中拿到了一个早已经放在那里的手机，找了一个车站厕所，在隔间里把它拆开，里面有一个小小的发信器。

为了躲避追捕，他已经东躲西藏了好几天，等身上艾瑞克信息素的味道淡的几乎闻不到了，才来取了发信器。这是他最后、也是最安全的和莫拉联系的手段，要是直接来拿，一旦暴露，他就失去了最后发出消息的机会。查尔斯知道自己跑不远，他越来越渴望艾瑞克的信息素，要不了多久，他的身体就再也支撑不住了，他必须马上把消息发出去。

还差一点……查尔斯拨弄着那个发信器，手指有些发抖，他的头发久未修剪，散乱的披在两颊，把他的皮肤衬得几乎能完全看见淡蓝色的血管。

还没打开开关，突然一阵恶心涌上查尔斯的喉头，发信器从指尖掉到了地上，他猛地抱住马桶，却只能干呕，没有吐出什么东西，一个小小的白色棒子从他口袋里掉出来，上面赫然显示着两根横杠。

从医院逃跑之后，恶心的感觉一直持续着——药物造成的假孕反应不会持续那么久。查尔斯今早不得不去弄了一根验孕棒，本来莫拉送来的药只是让他借着怀孕的反应有机会逃脱，但是他却真的怀孕了。

多么讽刺。

现在绝对不是一个好时机。吐完的Omega虚弱的靠在隔间的挡板上，轻轻地喘着气。

身体的不适让他没有察觉卫生间里的异样：有人慢慢靠近了他的隔间，停在了面前。等他看见那双脚时，隔间的门在下一秒钟就被暴力拉开，几个人围住了他面前狭小的空间，在他们中央，塞巴斯蒂安·肖那张似笑非笑的脸居高临下地看着他。

“查尔斯，好久不见。”

肖跨进隔间，一脚踩碎了地上的发信器，又看了看那根验孕棒，皮笑肉不笑的轻笑几声，一把将查尔斯拉了起来。

“事情变得那么有趣，看来我得给你准备头等舱了，是不是？”

刚吐完的查尔斯只觉得浑身没有力气，他的挣扎在肖看来就像是被抓住了耳朵的兔子一样无用，半推半抱的挟持着他，肖把查尔斯带出了卫生间，上了停在车站门口的车。在外人看来，他们就是一对情侣，贴心的Alpha把Omega护在怀里，没有人会起疑心。

肖没有打晕查尔斯，一上车，他的头就被黑布袋套住了，肖向来喜欢折磨自己的目标，在黑暗中被带往未知的地方，是能激发起人类恐惧的好方法。Omega的呼吸急促起来，肖心情很好的哼起了歌。

不知道开了多久，直到查尔斯已经听不到窗外有别的车的声音，肖才拿下了他头上的黑布袋。

“你的头等舱到了。”

拎着查尔斯的衣领将他拽下车，肖像是来到著名景点的游客一样高兴，声音里透出掩盖不了的兴奋。

他们面前是一个冷冷清清的码头，只停着一艘船，上面有兰谢尔的家徽——这是那艘艾瑞克在索马里被劫持的船。

查尔斯被推搡上了甲板，船上很干净，好像刚被打扫过。

“这样看不出来这艘船上有多少炸弹，对吧？”打开甲板通往船舱的门，肖先跳了下去，接着查尔斯被身后的人一推，脚下不稳，跌到了肖脚边。肖踢了踢他的背，示意手下把他绑在船舱里。

有着不小空间的船舱里整整齐齐堆满了炸弹，这些都是兰谢尔的军火，每一捆弹药上面都有一个计时牌。

“我也没想到抢了一艘都是定时炸弹的船。多亏了它，我才想到了一个好主意。”

用手指勾起查尔斯的下巴，肖拨通了电话，打开免提，放到了他脸前。

电话马上被接通了，艾瑞克的声音从里面传来：“你最好别再玩什么花样，肖。”

再一次接到肖的电话，艾瑞克没有了之前和他阴阳怪气的相互试探，而是直接给他下了最后通牒。

那边一下子没了声音，就在艾瑞克打算挂掉电话的前一秒，一声细小的、吃痛的惊呼从听筒里传了过来，他一瞬间就认出了那个声音。

——是查尔斯！

“听到了吧？他在我这里。纽约不是柏林，我经营了那么久，找人自然是比你快。”

肖有些洋洋得意，艾瑞克的沉默让他很开心。

“你想干什么？”

“干什么？查尔斯他妈的是条子！我不管你知不知道，他的命我是要定了。”肖的声音里有一丝怒气，显然是对他前段时间的损失耿耿于怀。

“告诉我干什么？你要杀就杀。”

一边用着最冰冷的语气和肖说着话，艾瑞克一边打着手势示意瑞雯马上追踪信号来源，肖好像知道他在做什么一样，笑了一声，继续说道：“别白费力气了，我会打电话给你，就表示你追不到我的信号。我是想告诉你一件事，非常有意思——他怀孕了，是你的种吧？”

艾瑞克脑袋里的弦绷紧了。药的效力不可能持续那么多天，这意味着……

“我找到他的时候，他正在厕所里吐呢，旁边掉着两道杠的验孕棒。你说我要是把他和你的种一起杀了，是不是很好玩？”

“你真的觉得我在乎他吗？”

艾瑞克竭力保持着声音的镇定，他太了解肖了，为了刺激他，肖会对查尔斯做任何事。

“听听，他说一点都不在乎你。”肖的声音被拉远了，艾瑞克听到电话里传来轻轻地呼吸声。

“Say something！我还指望他来救你呢。”肖大声说，听筒里是拳头打到肉上的声音，艾瑞克的心跟着一跳。

“……为了任务，我可以和任何人上床。”查尔斯虚弱的声音透过电波，传到了艾瑞克耳朵里，“就算那个人不是你也一样。所以，不要来。”

最后他的声音已经微不可闻，显然是肖又把电话拿走了。

“天哪、天哪！艾瑞克，你真该看看他的表情！我真的搞不懂他是怎么用这副痛苦得要哭出来的表情说出这句话的，在这一点上我不得不佩服他了。”肖的声音突然拔高，像是发现了新大陆一样兴奋，“我真没想到——本来还不敢确定——但是这个表情，不可能有其他的解释，再明显不过了——”

就算是再优秀的特工，在身体和心理的双重折磨下，又听到曾经温柔缠绵的爱人亲口说出不在意自己死活的话，查尔斯再也没有办法带上掩饰的面具。

……即使他早有准备，即使他罪有应得。

“——他爱你，艾瑞克！”肖像是听到了世界上最好笑的笑话一样大笑起来，“He fucking loves you!”

艾瑞克沉默了，他的手止不住颤抖，快拿不住手里的手机。

“这场好戏我真的不能错过，艾瑞克，”肖擦了擦笑出的眼泪，一个计划在他的脑海里成型，“我不妨告诉你，我们现在在你的那艘船上，你别想定位，定位系统已经被我拆了。”

“我要把他绑在这艘船上，然后开启所有的定时炸弹，定时在三个小时之后，自动航行设定为公海深处。”

“你有病吗？”艾瑞克烦躁的用食指指甲敲击着手机背面，语气有些不耐烦，“你喜欢浪费时间是你的事，我很忙。”

“不要这么说嘛，艾瑞克。你又不在乎他，就算他被炸死在你完全不知道的地方，尸体都被鱼吃光，也没有关系吧？”

“——当然，如果你在乎他，那我终于能看到你痛苦的表情了。这三个小时对你来说，一定会很煎熬吧？这难道不比单纯的折磨他或者杀了他更好吗？”

肖没给艾瑞克回答的机会，脸上都是兴奋又疯狂的笑意：“不过，以防万一你想来救他——前提是你能在偌大的公海上找到这艘船，连我都不知道导航结束之后它会飘到哪儿去。我会给他个小礼物，上面装着小型炸弹、窃听器和定位器。”

“只要我听到有异常的动静，或者是他的位置离开了这艘船……Boom！我就会让那个小礼物爆炸，他漂亮的脖子上就会开个洞。”

拍了拍查尔斯的脸，肖站起身来：“你劫持不到我这个小礼物的信号的，这是一条我从来没有用过的密钥，它的处女秀就献给你吧。”

“再见，艾瑞克。”

在肖挂断电话的一瞬间，艾瑞克紧绷的弦终于断了，他把手机捏的变形，整个人都被汗浸透。

瑞雯从没见过艾瑞克这样的表情，正想开口说什么，她的手机震动了一下，一条信息跳了出来，她看了看，神色突然变了。

“斯考特和罗根也在肖手上，但是我们可以追到他们的位置。艾瑞克……”

艾瑞克闭了闭眼，再睁开时，已经没有了犹豫。

“你们去救他们两个，给我准备一艘快艇，我去找查尔斯。”

“可是——”

“快去！”

瑞雯咬了咬嘴唇，只能听艾瑞克的话，快步离开了房间。现在除了相信艾瑞克，别无他法。

兰谢尔的命令不容置疑，就算是死神，只要他没答应，也别想带走查尔斯！


	14. Chapter 14

21.

一望无际的静谧海面上，海水反射着月光，好像给深蓝的海面蒙了一层温柔的月色。这无疑可以说是一个浪漫的夜晚，但不是所有人都能享受这种浪漫。

一艘船静静飘荡在公海深处，上面印着兰谢尔的家徽。这艘船的型号非常新，速度很快，但甲板下船舱的舷窗能看到的景色非常有限，在半个小时之前，查尔斯就已经只能看到毫无参照物的海面，直到它放慢了速度，开始随着海浪漂流到不知名的海域。

他的额头渗出一层薄汗，脖子上的黑色项圈边缘闪着绿色的光。这个船舱堆满了定时炸弹，上面的计时器已经全部打开，密密麻麻的红色数字包围着他，让查尔斯觉得有些头晕。

船舱里昏黄的灯随着波浪摇摇晃晃，查尔斯此时宁愿肖没有给他留这盏灯。

——时间已经过去了一个多小时。

查尔斯被反绑在柱子上，无法站立，他的腿在单方面的暴力中已经骨折，脚踝明显扭曲成了一个不自然的弧度，一用力就钻心的痛。绑着他的绳子已经快被磨断，查尔斯努力动着手腕，几分钟后，绳子终于在长时间的摩擦下悄声无息的断开。

项圈里的窃听器让查尔斯只能用很小的动作摩擦绳索，这花了他很长时间，但他来不及查看身上被肖殴打的伤势，而是马上小心翼翼地俯下身，开始在身下的地板上摸索着什么。

趴在地上，他用指腹一寸一寸的摸着，船舱铁质地板常年的湿气从指尖传来，查尔斯打了个寒颤，但是速度却丝毫没有放慢。

作为特工，有一样东西几乎是刻在了他的潜意识中，就算是在状态最差的时候，他也能本能的从其他声音中分辨出那些模糊的、短短长长的规律敲击声。艾瑞克在电话里，敲击着手机背面，用摩尔斯电码告诉了他一个词：

“Floor”.

在地板上摸索了一圈，查尔斯终于找到了一个小小的裂缝，用指甲顺着裂缝扣开地板，他顾不得指尖渗出的血珠，轻轻拉开了暗门。

里面是备用定位系统。密密麻麻的电线中间是一个大屏幕，旁边有一个拉闸开关，查尔斯慢慢把开关推了上去，屏幕亮起，闪了几下后，一个小点出现在屏幕上。

是这艘船的位置！

与此同时，艾瑞克快艇上的雷达收到了信号，定位屏幕上终于清晰的标明了那艘船的所在。

艾瑞克长长的出了一口气，在海面上果断调转方向，向那个小点狂奔而去。飞溅起的水花打在他脸上，又被海风顺着脸颊吹走，把脸上的汗珠也一起吹干。

这一个小时，几乎是艾瑞克生命中最漫长的一个小时。每过一分钟，查尔斯就离死亡更进一步，肖说得没错，如果他自己的军火杀了查尔斯，如果查尔斯葬身大海、连尸体都找不到……这的确会比杀了他还难受。

兰谢尔的年轻当家就算面对枪林弹雨、子弹顺着眉骨擦过去都毫无惧色，他好像从来都没有慌过——但在海面上漫无目的地寻找着查尔斯的这一个小时里，艾瑞克·兰谢尔，出生以来，第一次感到了害怕。

他终于确定了一件事：他不能失去查尔斯……他再也无法从查尔斯身边脱身了。

查尔斯收到了消息，查尔斯正在等他，任何伤害查尔斯的人，都会付出代价。

快艇疾驰在月色下，在海面留下一道道浪潮，直到水花几乎把艾瑞克的衣服全部沾湿，他终于看到了那艘船，仿佛一只海兽浮在海面上。

艾瑞克抬起手腕上的计时器看了看，马上就要到两个小时了。

把快艇停在船边，做好了固定措施，他拿出绳枪，稳稳地将铁钩挂在了船的边缘，顺着绳子，灵巧地爬上了甲板。

一整船定时炸弹的倒计时声整整齐齐的响着，穿透甲板，传到他耳中，每一下都击打在他心上。

用最快的速度打开了船舱门，艾瑞克轻轻跳了下去，查尔斯靠在柱子上，被人影所惊动，转过来看见了他，蓝色的眼睛透出了复杂的情绪。有高兴，有安心，有掩饰不住的惊喜——还有一丝犹豫。

艾瑞克真的来了。

纽约相识，他和艾瑞克变成了情人；直到基诺沙一别，再见面的时候他又成了艾瑞克的阶下囚，而现在……查尔斯不确定。

直到艾瑞克大步向前，张开双臂，跪在地上，紧紧抱住了查尔斯，整个人都在微微颤抖，温热的体温顺着拥抱传到了查尔斯身上，他不由自主地抬起手，回抱住了艾瑞克。

这几乎是他们第一次这样用力的拥抱。

艾瑞克没有发出一点声音，有窃听器——他们当然都不能。两个人就这样无声的拥抱着，仿佛身处的不是堆满了催命炸弹的船舱，而是久别重逢的车站。

查尔斯的眼眶突然一热。

母亲死后，独自一人站在墓碑前的时候，他没有；为了报仇，咬着牙承受最严苛的训练的时候，他没有；在肖身边，不得不曲意逢迎的时候，他没有；被艾瑞克抓到，以为他恨着自己的时候，他没有；发现怀孕，内忧外患的时候，他也没有——

此时此刻，在艾瑞克用力的怀抱中，查尔斯却闭上了眼睛，流下泪来。

感觉到自己肩膀上的湿意，艾瑞克放开了查尔斯，捧起他的脸，温柔的吻了他。带着眼泪咸味的吻和任何一次都不同，他们不用再说话，一切都在这个吻里，所有的隔阂、纠结、不解、怨恨和爱而不得仿佛都在这个无声的时刻消失殆尽。

在满是炸弹的船舱中心意相通，恐怕真的是前无古人、后无来者。

时间一分一秒的过去，这个本该温情的拥抱和亲吻并没有持续很长的时间，大概只有一分钟不到。艾瑞克离开了查尔斯的唇，马上拿出微型切割器和微型探测器，开始研究他脖子上的那个黑色项圈。

看得出来给查尔斯带上这个项圈的人动作很粗暴，他的脖颈上留下了一圈红色的擦伤。艾瑞克用探测器在项圈上来回比划着，直到探测器的灯变为红色，再用切割器小心的在那个位置上割开一个小口子。

这是窃听器的位置。比起定位器，拆除窃听器要容易得多，艾瑞克把它夹了出来，随即从身上拿出一个小盒子，是一个收声器。艾瑞克打开它，让它吸收了十秒钟环境音，它就能自然的持续模拟出这个船舱的声音，而不被发觉。如果只是单纯的破坏窃听器，对方马上就会知道，用上这个，肖就不会发现窃听器被取了下来。将窃听器放了进去，关上盖子，艾瑞克对查尔斯说的第一句话是：

“查尔斯，你真的怀孕了吗？我是要当爸爸了？”

像是一个不敢置信的傻瓜父亲，艾瑞克脸上的表情只有一个“傻”字可以形容。虽然在这个时候问这个问题有些不合时宜……好吧，是非常不合时宜，他们还有很多的话要说，但是艾瑞克真的非常非常想亲耳听查尔斯说出这个问题的答案。

查尔斯一愣，显然也没想到第一个问题会是这样。

“呃……是的。如果我们今晚能活下来的话。”

艾瑞克重重地在查尔斯脸颊上亲了一口，如果不是身处此地，他恐怕会把查尔斯抱起来转几圈。

“相信我。”

肯定的回答着自己的Omega，艾瑞克开始想办法取下那个项圈。项圈用整个的环形炸弹制成，稍不留神就会爆炸，在船舱里倒计时的声音中，艾瑞克一寸一寸的用探测器找着项圈的连接点。

他们同时沉默了一会儿，又同时开口说道：

“查尔斯，对不起。”

“艾瑞克，我很抱歉。”

没等查尔斯反应过来，艾瑞克急忙接着说：“我都知道了，所有的事情。”

查尔斯没有接话，也没有问他究竟知道了什么，只是把脖子伸过去了一点。

他们的相遇的确是一个圈套。可是，现在——一切又都不重要了。

时间只剩下四十分钟，查尔斯却意外的觉得很平静。

他们两个在一起，似乎没有做不到的事情。

“出去再继续吧。我是说那个吻。”

他说。

艾瑞克轻轻笑了笑，抿起嘴唇，把所有的注意力都集中到了手上的项圈上，手心开始冒汗。查尔斯不是军火的专家，但是艾瑞克心里清楚，拆掉它没那么容易。

这他妈不是兰谢尔的东西，做得可以说很粗糙，但就是这样的玩意，才是最危险的。他一旦切错了地方，它就会爆炸。

又过了二十分钟，船舱里炸弹上的计时器开始进入二十分钟倒计时，所有计时牌都开始闪烁刺眼的红光。与此同时，艾瑞克终于确定了连接点，但他刚用切割器碰到那条歪歪斜斜的细缝，项圈上的绿灯突然变成了黄色。

艾瑞克不敢再动了。

这个东西不是这么拆的！

汗珠从他额头上滑下，滴在地板上。

“没事的，艾瑞克，没事的。”仿佛命悬一线的不是自己，查尔斯摸了摸艾瑞克僵硬的手，“相信你的判断。”

他从衣服里拿出了那颗黑色的棋子握在手里，它的表面已经被摸得微微有些光滑——在所有无法入睡的夜晚，他都握着它。

艾瑞克咬咬牙，继续切割着项圈，每往下切几乎0.1毫米，他都要经过慎重的考虑。黄色的灯越闪越快，在最后一毫米的时候变成了红色，同时发出刺耳的声响。

艾瑞克刀一抖，利落又准确的切开了它，红色的闪光和声音戛然而止，马上把项圈丢在地上，他横抱起查尔斯，大步跨向舱门。

时间只剩下五分钟。

“抱住我的脖子。”他说，一只手搂着查尔斯的腰，只用一只手爬上了甲板，长时间在昏暗灯光下盯着一个地方，柔和的月色让艾瑞克一瞬间有些不适应。

还有三分钟。

不能停！

来到快艇的位置，查尔斯往下看了看，笑着说：“我跳过比这更高的地方。”

“那你可以不闭眼睛了。”

纵身一跃，艾瑞克稳稳地落在了快艇中央，两个人的重量让快艇摇晃起来。轻轻放下怀里的人，艾瑞克快速启动马达，这时手腕上的计时器已经只剩一分钟。

一整船东西的爆炸半径非常大，快艇向一支从海里射出的箭，疾驰在海面上，船身颠簸，查尔斯只能紧紧抓住船沿。

只有二十秒，他们没办法逃出爆炸半径了！

果断地让船减速，等船完全停稳后，艾瑞克再次一把将查尔斯横抱起来，时间剩下五秒。

“闭气！”

三秒。

猛地扎进海里，搂着查尔斯的腰，艾瑞克拼命向船底靠近。

一秒。

一瞬间，海面好像被照亮了，巨大的浪花掀翻了快艇，水面被火光所覆盖，艾瑞克用另一只手死死抓住倒扣的船沿，躲在船下，顾不得指尖已经抠出血，爆炸的热量让原本冰凉的海水都带上了一丝热度。

在海面下，爆炸的声音听得并不真切，但声浪带起的水花却是巨大的，不知道被爆炸带来的海浪推了多远，也许过了十秒，也许过了更久，头顶上的海面终于再次恢复黑暗。

从水下浮上来，艾瑞克和查尔斯一起把倒扣的快艇再掀正，扶着船沿，大口喘着气，一句话也说不出来。

“你不能这么泡着，快上去。”催着查尔斯，艾瑞克把他推了上去，船里的水不算太多，没有什么容器能舀水，查尔斯干脆放弃了这个想法，用没受伤的那只脚抵住船帮，把艾瑞克拉了上来。

两个人摊在船上，浑身都湿透了，头顶是在任何地方都看不到的巨大星空，黑暗却平静的海面上，只有月光照着他们，这天地间只剩下了他们彼此。

过了一会儿，艾瑞克起身，头发湿漉漉的，凑到查尔斯身边，握住了他的手。

额头相抵，他轻轻说：“查尔斯，我爱你。”

停了一会儿，他用温柔的语调接着说：

“你之前的一切伤痕皆由我来抚平，之后的路由我来开拓，无论我们的相遇究竟是怎样的，我都不再在意——”

“因为我爱你。”

查尔斯露出了笑容，用手勾住了艾瑞克的脖子，吻了他。

缠绵的吻，那些没说出口的话，由他的舌尖，他的唇瓣，他们十指交缠的手，传达了过去。

一艘有小半船海水的快艇，穿着湿衣服、一点都不体面的两个人，头发乱糟糟的粘在脸上，没有烛光，没有音乐，只有微咸的海风，依然留在空气中隐隐约约的火药味，还有带着盐分的吻——

有什么能比这样的表白更加罗曼蒂克的呢？

“我也爱你。”


	15. Chapter 15

22.

如果要问塞巴斯蒂安·肖为什么会走上毒枭这条路，他的回答大概不会有什么新意，无非就是这几个字：灯红酒绿在手，温香软玉在怀。

只要有钱，这些都不是什么问题。就像现在，他正坐在一间豪华俱乐部的单间里，身边围着几个貌美的Omega。和这些Omega调调情很让人愉快，但像艾瑞克那样爱上一个就没必要了——那天之后兰谢尔销声匿迹，如他所料，查尔斯的死给了对手沉重的打击。

没有比这更让肖心情愉快的事情了。只要他还握着毒品线，艾瑞克就扳不倒他：独自一人面对兰谢尔的疯狂报复的确很困难，但是他有很多大主顾，他们可不愿意生意受影响，就算是艾瑞克也不能同时得罪那么多人。

这一盘，他大获全胜。

举起手中的酒杯，正当他在想今晚带哪个Omega回去的时候，放在上衣口袋中的电话响了起来。

是重要主顾的专属铃声。

“喂？你的货那么快就被吞光了？看来最近生意不错啊，赚了不少吧。”肖把手从Omega光裸的肩膀上拿下来，接起电话，嘈杂的声音让他不得不把听筒贴近耳朵，甚至好心情的和对面的人开起了玩笑。

“你他妈还在说这些？条子把这批到的货全都封了，已经追到我头上来了！你不是说你的消息绝对不会泄露的吗？”电话里传来一阵怒吼，暴怒的语气让偎在他身边的Omega都不由得直起了身，“肖，你是在玩我？”

“怎么可能？条子不可能破解我的密钥——”

对面发出冷笑：“你还是注意自己的小命吧，前脚货刚到，后脚条子就来了，这次我损失的可不止一点钱。”

电话被猛地挂断，肖的脊背开始冒出冷汗，他还没明白是怎么回事，一个硬硬的东西就抵上了腰间。

刚刚还软在他怀里的Omega和他拉开了距离，脸上谄媚的表情已经消失不见，手上小巧的手枪正对着他的要害。门突然被踢开，罗根叼着雪茄出现在门口，掏出枪，抬起手就扣动了扳机，子弹擦过肖耳边，射入了身后的沙发。

一时间尖叫声四起，刚才还卖力演出的乐队顾不得那些昂贵的乐器，其他的Omega也大惊失色，房间里混乱了起来，所有人都在逃窜，肖被两把枪指着，一动也动不了。

一直到整个房间只剩下三个人，罗根收起枪，点起了雪茄，那个Omega拿枪逼着肖起身，用领带把他绑在了旁边的椅子上，往他嘴里塞上了布条。

“没想到吧？其实我还要感谢你光顾着查尔斯，我和斯考特跑得还算容易。”罗根走过去，弯下腰，在他脸上吐了一个烟圈，“是该还债的时候了。”

话音刚落，斯考特面无表情的从门口走了进来，手上拿着一个箱子，白色的衬衫上有点点血迹，肖留在外面的人已经被全部干掉。

Omega悄声无息的离开，肖无法发出声音，但他并不慌，能成为把控多条毒品线的毒枭，他靠的也不只是那套密钥——

直到斯考特打开了那个箱子。

里面放着几排针管，肖对里面的东西很熟悉，那是他的货，高纯度的可卡因。

“你的密码已经全发给条子了，现在想让你死的人可不止一个。如果我们替大家代劳……”

“我觉得他们会高兴的。”

斯考特拿出针管，慢慢靠近了他，肖剧烈的挣扎起来，罗根按住他的肩膀，叼着雪茄，看着斯考特将那些针管一个一个的扎进了昔日毒枭的背。

这个过程及其漫长，一直到几个小时之后，艾瑞克才收到了斯考特发来的照片，他随意的看了看肖的死状，随手就把它删了。

这件事他不打算让查尔斯知道，因为查尔斯一定不会同意使用私刑，否则当年他就不会选择成为警察，但这并不影响艾瑞克下杀手。

就像他说的，敢碰查尔斯的人，都会付出代价。

死于毒品，对于肖来说，也算是死得其所。他也许至死都没想明白到底是哪里出了纰漏——很简单，他低估了查尔斯，也低估了查尔斯对兰谢尔的重要性。

直接注入过量可卡因的死法是痛苦的，这也正是艾瑞克的命令，虽然艾瑞克自始至终都没有出现，当然，他有更加重要的事情：查尔斯。

自从那天晚上被救回来开始，查尔斯就一直被自己的Alpha按在床上……养伤，好像对待什么易碎品一样，他连喝水都不用自己动手。

这几天艾瑞克甚至没有离开过他的身边。还好他体能不错，毕竟是特工，在水里泡那么久也没有生病，但是因为腿上的伤，现在还不能走路。

艾瑞克本来想给他弄一个金属的轮椅，不过被他严词拒绝了。

“我真的不是只有三岁，而且我连辞呈都跟着密码一起发给莫拉了，我发誓再也不会跑了。”

“你还怀着孩子呢，布莱恩说你最好不要走动。”

“告诉他我再也不会帮他玩国际象棋了。”

这样的对话瑞雯不知道自己每天要听多少遍，她甚至有些同情起兰谢尔的家庭医生来，再次回来的查尔斯说不上是一个听话的病人——虽然之前的听话也是装出来的。

艾瑞克在生意场上杀伐果断，面对敌人冷酷无情，但是一遇到查尔斯，他又变得意外的单纯。

也许这就叫一物降一物，能降得住艾瑞克的，全世界也就这一个人了，瑞雯想。

不过这些幼稚的对话还不是最令她烦恼的。作为艾瑞克身边最得力的人之一，瑞雯很少有不能替他解决的问题，只有一件事情除外：艾瑞克不知道该如何向查尔斯求婚。

他们给他出了不少主意，例如在巴黎铁塔下的某个浪漫的咖啡店，或者在威尼斯定一个气氛温馨的餐厅，又或者干脆去意大利……但是搞起别的事情来一套一套的艾瑞克却在这件事情上一直犹豫不决。

悄悄量了查尔斯的戒码，连戒指都买好了，天天揣在身边，却一直都不敢说！杀起人来眼睛都不眨和求起婚来踌躇不前，瑞雯真的不知道该说他胆子大还是胆子小。

在一边剥着橘子，她决定不插嘴。

“我听到有人叫我？”

眼看对话的幼稚程度又要升级，布莱恩拿着一大堆检查结果推开了门，终于成功结束了没营养的你来我往。

艾瑞克马上站起身，拿过了那些纸，也不管看不看得懂，一张一张的仔细看着。

“结果怎么样？”

瑞雯听到这，把手上剥好的橘子放在盘子里，果断起身离开，一般这样的话题一说起来就会没完没了，艾瑞克会事无巨细的询问，一直到搞清楚所有指标。

可以提前下班了。

布莱恩清了清嗓子，表情严肃，艾瑞克马上紧张起来。

“其他都还正常，唯一的问题是查尔斯的孕酮有些低，可能是初期Alpha信息素缺乏导致的。”

“我最近不缺乏Alpha信息素。”这次开口的是查尔斯，别说不缺乏，他几乎是泡在艾瑞克的信息素里，毕竟艾瑞克从来没有离开过他。

“那该怎么办？”艾瑞克皱着眉头，“还需要更多信息素？”

“很简单。下次发情期的时候，查尔斯需要你的精子，直接补充信息素。”

布莱恩用一种很官方的语气说道。

“……什么？”

“我说的不够清楚吗？他需要——”

“够了够了！”

查尔斯红着脸，要不是腿还没完全好，他可能会直接扑上去捂住医生的嘴。

“天哪，不要再重复一遍！”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结，还有番外！  
> 另，补充信息素的方法是瞎编的私设……

23.

对于Omega来说，经历发情期是很正常的一件事情。现在抑制剂的研发已经非常先进，只要按时摄入，就基本不会影响到日常生活，失效的情况已经很少了。

不过偶尔也会有想玩点花样的Alpha不希望自己的标记伴侣在发情的时候使用抑制剂，毕竟发情时候自己的Omega实在是很诱人——不单是指信息素，那种充满媚态，主动求欢的模样足以让任何一个Alpha血脉偾张。

但是艾瑞克发誓，这一次查尔斯不用抑制剂绝对是因为医学需要！

这天早上起来，他就发现查尔斯有些不对劲。在布莱恩的精心照料下，Omega的脚已经好了，他一起床就弹的离自己远远的，简直比受伤之前还利索。房间里慢慢充满了越发甜腻的药草味，早上他还能勉强忽略，但吃过午饭之后，那股味道让一向自诩定力不错的Alpha都开始焦躁起来。

很显然，查尔斯发情了。查尔斯和艾瑞克的信息素相性非常好，这对两个人的影响都是巨大的。艾瑞克吩咐好了让所有人今天都不许来打扰，回来后却看到查尔斯努力装作没事一样缩在沙发里，拿着平板电脑玩国际象棋，不知道是该好气还是好笑。

“查尔斯，过来。”

艾瑞克坐到沙发的另一边，霸道地散发着信息素，让人头脑发胀的味道直冲鼻腔，Omega小小地呜咽了一声，满脸通红。仿佛在诱惑着查尔斯，Alpha只是一动不动，棕发青年终于忍受不了对信息素的渴求，慢慢爬了过来，艾瑞克却没有像查尔斯以为的那样吻住他，而是轻轻扳着他的脸，鼻息打在他微张的、红得快滴出血的嘴唇上，手向前伸进他居家服的领口里，在胸膛处打着转。

这当然不是他们第一次做爱。甚至上次他们还有一些不太愉快的回忆……但两人此刻早已心意相通，查尔斯不是因为这个而犹豫，而是……

这将是他第一次将完全的自己展现在艾瑞克面前，不知为何，这个认知让他有些害羞。

艾瑞克啄着查尔斯的唇，甚至时不时伸出舌头划过唇瓣，但就是不吻他。衣服的扣子已经被打开，艾瑞克的手不断在四处点火，熟练地避开了他所有的敏感点。

“呜……艾瑞克……”

查尔斯发出乞求的喘息，但Alpha不为所动，只是一按沙发上的开关，靠背慢慢被放平，变成了一张足够大的沙发床。

Omega像下定了决心一样，一下跨坐在了艾瑞克身上，按着他的肩膀把他按倒在沙发床上，伸手去解他的皮带，胯间抽动，用硬起来的性器不断的去顶艾瑞克腿间的鼓包。

碍事的皮带和裤链已经被解开，查尔斯脱下艾瑞克的内裤，握住弹出来的器官，一边上下撸动，一边用另一只手脱下了自己的裤子。

挺起腰，他把自己的性器和艾瑞克的贴在一起，两只手圈住它们上下套弄着，两个人的前液流了他满手，分不清楚到底是谁的液体。

“哈啊……嗯……”

嘴角漏出呻吟，查尔斯没有咬住嘴唇，而是任由自己的声音冲击着艾瑞克的耳膜，直到艾瑞克曲起一条腿，用大腿贴上了他不断流出水的那条小缝，查尔斯断断续续的呻吟才猛然变了调。

“啊……呃！”

艾瑞克缓缓动着大腿，摩擦着密缝，里面涌出的液体让他的腿上一片滑腻，他突然抬腿，用膝盖顶住了小缝，小缝的唇瓣被顶开，查尔斯支撑不住，双腿一软，膝盖刚好擦过入口处敏感的小小凸起，惹得他发出了一声短暂的尖叫。

艾瑞克攻击着那个地方，手不断的抚摸着他的腰侧和大腿根，然后开始揉捏两人叠在一起的囊袋。怀孕好像让Omega变得更为敏感，查尔斯握住两人性器的手越动越快，小缝入口又被持续顶弄着，忍不住浑身颤抖，先射了出来，精液喷到了艾瑞克紧实的小腹上，显得非常淫乱。

Alpha的性器依旧硬挺，查尔斯看着他脸上还游刃有余的表情，咬紧了嘴唇，直起身，扶着艾瑞克硕大的器官，对准了自己腿间的密缝。

“布莱恩说，我需要你的精子，对吧……”

慢慢坐了下去，未被手指开拓过的地方有些吃不进艾瑞克的器官，查尔斯自己在入口处转着圈研磨着，先让顶端进去一点，又慢慢离开，已经高潮过一次的Omega故意延长着插入的过程，甚至伸手向后去揉了揉艾瑞克的两个圆球。

“你是故意的。”艾瑞克开口，声音带着情欲的沙哑，让查尔斯心头一跳，还没反应过来，身下的人就握着他的窄腰，手上用力，一顶胯，猛地插到了最深处。

“唔嗯！”

突然的结合让查尔斯射过的性器再次抬头，他不甘示弱的按住了艾瑞克企图向上顶送的胯骨，跪下来双手按住Alpha的胸膛，以跪趴的姿势自己上下动着屁股，不断的让体内的器官顶着生殖器的入口。

“呜……嗯……给我……”

查尔斯用力的绞紧内壁，像要榨出艾瑞克的精液一般扭动着腰，生殖腔入口的软肉吸着他的顶端，Alpha眼神一暗，直起了身，拔出器官，还没等查尔斯反抗就把他翻了过来，面朝上按倒在了沙发床上。

“你可要负责。”

他说着，站在地上，抬起查尔斯修长的腿，又抬起他的屁股，再次用性器插入了不断流着水的小缝，同时握住了查尔斯又硬得直直的性器，开始快速套弄。

生殖腔已经被顶开，艾瑞克放慢了速度，但每一下都结结实实的顶到最深处。

“呜……放开、这里不要……我又要射……嗯！”

查尔斯想扳开他握着自己器官的手，但却反被他握住，用大掌引导着他自己握住了自己，然后带着他撸动起了又一次从前端冒出液体的柱身。

这样被迫自己手淫的感觉让查尔斯头皮都要炸开了，更别说体内抽插着的性器顶得他连呻吟都变得破碎，他没注意到房间内他的信息素味道已经浓到极致，艾瑞克的眼角都已经发红。

要是让Alpha放开的操干，大概查尔斯此时已经又被弄得哭喊着求饶了，但是他肚子里还有孩子，艾瑞克只能放弃彻底吃饱的打算。

偏偏查尔斯还故意内壁用力，夹得他只想狠狠操进Omega的生殖腔。艾瑞克低下头，报复般的咬住了查尔斯胸前的乳珠，用舌头不断拨弄着它，这里是查尔斯的敏感带，他知道自己的恋人最受不了被玩弄这里。

“哈啊……不要……唔嗯！”

已经不用艾瑞克动手，查尔斯忍不住自己撸动着好像又想射精的器官，密缝流出的液体也已经在沙发床的凹陷处积起了一小滩水渍，小腹抽动，艾瑞克知道只要再插两下他就会第二次达到高潮。

再次拔出性器，Alpha把查尔斯翻成了跪趴的姿势，随手扯了一个靠垫垫着他的腰，给肚子做好了保护措施。查尔斯不断的向后顶着屁股，寻找着艾瑞克的茎身，被中断高潮的空虚让他呼吸变得潮湿，再也顾不上别的，只希望再次被填满。

“给我……呜呜、艾瑞克……”

今天没打算把自己的Omega弄哭，艾瑞克再次把性器埋了进去，俯下身咬住了查尔斯的腺体，用牙齿研磨，用舌头舔舐，用低沉的声音在他耳边说道：“你要的我都会给你，查尔斯。”

猛地挺腰，艾瑞克又顶进了他的生殖腔，软肉包裹着巨大的性器，Alpha皱着眉头几下冲刺，紧紧抵着最深处，把精液都射在了生殖腔里。查尔斯同时攀上了第二次高潮的顶峰，喘着气，艾瑞克边射边轻轻地顶着，含住了他的耳垂，延长着查尔斯高潮的余韵。

“我觉得这点可能还不够。”

艾瑞克轻轻笑着，用性器堵着Omega的小缝，不让一滴精液流出来，扳过他的脸和他接吻。

“唔……嗯……”查尔斯被吻的说不出话来，只能任由他就着下身连接的姿势把自己抱起，一路轻轻插着回到了卧室。

孕期加上发情期好像让查尔斯的欲望放大了几百倍，他从来没想到自己会有一天如此渴望着一个Alpha，渴望着和他融为一体，渴望着和他永不分离。

他们一直从下午做到晚上，从卧室又做到了浴室，最后又在卧室做了一次——甚至连晚饭都是在床上吃的。

查尔斯丝毫不怀疑他不可能再有信息素缺乏症了，他觉得艾瑞克射满了他的生殖腔，如果不是他已经揣着一个了，今天这样的做法绝对会怀孕。

之后要让艾瑞克戴套，这是他筋疲力尽地被艾瑞克抱着入睡之前，最后的一个念头。

24.

第二天，查尔斯醒来的时候，发现整个卧室都乱得不成样子，衣服从客厅的沙发到卧室的床上掉了一路，显示着昨天晚上他们两个有多么的疯狂。

天哪……他翻了个身，发现身旁的艾瑞克已经醒了，正睁着眼睛看着他，嘴角带着笑意。

有些受不了这样的笑容，查尔斯红着脸起身，背对着艾瑞克，随手抓起地上的一条裤子，也不管是谁的，就套了上去，想走到窗边把窗帘拉开。但他腿刚一用力，腰上传来的酥麻就让他又跌回了床上。

该死，他居然做到腿都软了！？

艾瑞克笑出了声，搂着腰把人捞到自己怀里，吻着他的后颈：“不再睡一会儿吗？”

“……”

查尔斯不想做声，在他怀里动了动，突然感到有什么东西硌到了他的腰，伸手拿起来一看，是一个天鹅绒的小盒子。在查尔斯背后一看那个盒子，艾瑞克的脸色立马变了，刚才还带着慵懒调笑的脸上充满了做坏事被抓住的紧张。

该死，那是戒指盒！他一直小心地带在身上，昨天他们滚在一起的时候不知道掉在了哪儿，又不知道被哪件衣服裹上了床——

艾瑞克从查尔斯背后一把抢过了盒子，心虚的藏到了身后：“呃，这是……”

查尔斯在他怀里转了个身，蓝色的眼睛无辜的盯着他：“戒指？”

叱咤风云的兰谢尔当家顿时变成了泄了气的小狼狗，查尔斯仿佛能看到他耸拉着的耳朵。

上帝啊，虽然艾瑞克没有信仰，但他此时只想高呼耶稣。他想了千百种求婚的方法，就算还没有最终决定，但是一定要是在一个完美的、令人难忘的环境下，而不是在做了一晚上乱糟糟的床上！

这一定是最糟糕的求婚。

反正也瞒不住了。他干脆把心一横，破罐子破摔的坐起身，拿出戒指盒，在查尔斯面前打开了它。

那是一个设计非常简洁的戒指，没有大到夸张的钻石，白金的戒身上有一小圈成色很好的白色碎钻，中间簇拥着一颗稍大的海蓝色宝石。

“我就直接给你吧，我……”

憋了半天说不出一句话，艾瑞克的狼狗尾巴都垂了下去，除了查尔斯，恐怕无人得见他这幅模样。

棕发Omega一言不发的拿起戒指，带到了自己手上，刚刚好。

“Will you……？”艾瑞克的声音透着紧张，看着查尔斯来回看着手上的戒指，有些焦急。

“别让我心急，查尔斯。”他凑过去蹭了蹭查尔斯的脸，又把人圈到了怀里。

“Of course,”怀里的人终于开口，偏过头去亲了亲他的脸颊，“Of course I do.”

清晨的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照了进来，戒指上的蓝宝石反射出颜色，好像让查尔斯的眼睛更加蓝了。

他抬起手，端详着那个戒指，与艾瑞克十指交握。

“这是最好的求婚。”

查尔斯牵动嘴角，和自己的Alpha浅浅的接吻。

从今往后，他再也不会被母亲自杀的噩梦所惊醒，再也不会被复仇的渴望占据整个脑海，查尔斯本性善良，被灼心的仇恨支配的前半生，让他仿佛置身于地狱。

——是艾瑞克救了他。

艾瑞克将查尔斯搂的更紧，还沉浸在求婚成功的喜悦中，手轻轻抚了抚查尔斯的小腹。

“我终于抓住你了，你再也脱不了身了。”

耳鬓厮磨间，他在Omega耳边说道。

今天开始，他再也不会让血与火吞噬自己，再也不会独自一人在黑暗中前行，兰谢尔也许天生冷酷，尔虞我诈的前半生，让他学会如何在血腥中求存。

——是查尔斯把他拉了回来。

他们都不完美。一个失去了父母，独自挣扎着长大；一个连母亲都不知道是谁，父亲只想把自己培养成合格的继承人。

其他的都不重要，重要的是，他们今后再也不会放开彼此的手。

至于瑞雯和斯考特是怎么刚从策划求婚的地狱当中解脱，就又被艾瑞克拉入了策划婚礼的地狱；又是如何头疼的完成了他“盛大又低调”这种无理的要求；又是在查尔斯生产的时候怎么拼命安抚在外面不安踱步的老板——

这都是后话了。

在这个再普通不过的清晨中，他们终于拥有了彼此，不再分离。


	17. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就……很想圆满一下在车里……的脑洞

黑暗的审讯室，发出刺眼白光的强光灯照射着男人的眼睛，让他看不清面前人的脸。他已经被打得浑身是血，不知道被注射了什么药，虽然很想晕过去，但他的意识却还是一直保持着清醒。

“说，是谁给你的货？”

面前的女人冷冷的问，姣好的脸上没有表情。

“你最好快说，他就快到了。”

不耐烦的敲着审讯桌，女人调整了一下强光灯的角度，让它直射着男人的脸。

男人刚开口想说什么，审讯室的门被猛地推开，另一个人大步走进来，他从强烈灯光的间隙看清了来人，害怕得往后一缩，椅子在地上摩擦出刺耳的声音。

是艾瑞克·兰谢尔！

“他说了吗，瑞雯？”

艾瑞克虚虚的靠着墙，抱着双臂，漫不经心的扫了一眼已经快不成人样的男人。

“还没有，嘴是挺硬的。”

“是吗？”艾瑞克走过去，从桌上拿起一个针管，几乎把它贴到了男人脸上：“这是从你身上搜出来的东西。你不会不知道当年塞巴斯蒂安·肖是怎么死的吧？还是你想体验一下他的死法？”

“——敢在我的地盘卖毒品，你胆子也够大的。”

自从肖倒台后，艾瑞克让汉克帮着警察收了肖所有的盘子。之前艾瑞克只管他的军火，对毒品向来是不碰不管不问，但是自从结婚之后，就严令所有兰谢尔管辖下的地方不得有任何毒品交易。

谁能想到军火大佬艾瑞克·兰谢尔变成了禁毒先锋呢？

正准备把针管插进男人的胳膊，艾瑞克的电话响了。他拿起来一看，脸上马上换上了一副温柔的表情。

“喂？查尔斯。嗯，我已经好好的把他们两个送到夏令营去了……对。他们已经六岁了，不会有问题的。”艾瑞克打着手势，让瑞雯接过了针管，自己退了回来，“你放心吧，有什么问题老师会打电话过来的——我马上回家，你等着我。”

挂上了电话，艾瑞克顾不得这里是一间严肃的审讯室，急急忙忙的吩咐道：“瑞雯，你接着问，然后该怎么处理就怎么处理。我不能让查尔斯知道我还没送皮特罗和旺达去夏令营……”

艾瑞克打开门，又像想起什么一样折了回来：“还有，别告诉查尔斯他们两个又到军火库里面去玩了！”

“呃……好吧。”看着艾瑞克风一般的离开，瑞雯决定暂时也不要告诉艾瑞克是她刚刚把那对双胞胎从审讯室里赶出去的。

他们两个结婚快七年，查尔斯在孩子的问题上一向特别认真。虽然作为两个兰谢尔，旺达和皮特罗肯定会继承艾瑞克的生意，不过查尔斯不希望他们过早的接触这些。

——但他们的爹可是艾瑞克，对有些事情就是会无师自通。

“好了，还是来说说你的问题吧。” 瑞雯转过头拿着针管在男人眼前晃了晃，又开始了工作。

而艾瑞克这边，好不容易把两个小冤家再次塞进车里，他看看手表，只有十分钟了。

“不许告诉爸爸我带你们到工作的地方来玩，知道吗？”发动着车子，一次就把档位挂到了最高速挡的艾瑞克想了一会儿，又补充道，“还有，不许告诉他我开车开到几档。”

“那我们能和他说什么呢，父亲？”

坐在后座的女孩探出一个头，她有着长长的红棕色头发，长着一双和查尔斯一样好看的眼睛。

“就说你们好好的在夏令营里，没有危险，没有乱跑，非常听话。”艾瑞克猛踩油门，小女孩一个没坐稳跌回了座位，有些不满的嘟囔道：“你只是想独占爸爸的注意力！”

艾瑞克只是耸耸肩，没有否认。

“如果你们在这一个星期里一次事都没惹，那回家的时候爸爸就会来接你们。旺达，你是姐姐，要照顾好皮特罗。”

“嘿！她只比我早出生30秒！”一直没有说话的另一个男孩忍不住插嘴，“而且我们也不会惹事。”

“那就把你们刚刚偷偷拿的东西放在后座上。”艾瑞克从后视镜瞟了一眼两个小不点，“然后系好安全带。”

旺达和皮特罗交换了一个眼神，只能不情不愿地从小背包里掏出了他们本来想偷偷带走的东西——两把手袖型袖珍枪。

“如果你不告诉爸爸，那我们也不告诉爸爸。”

“成交。”

小小的秘密交易已经成功，双方都很熟练，很明显，在查尔斯不知道的地方，他们不知道干过多少次这样的事情。

如果要让艾瑞克来说，查尔斯多少对孩子有些保护过度。他们已经很久没有过二人世界了，就连晚上在床上查尔斯都要万般确定两个孩子有没有睡着，还不肯发出声音，但越是这样，艾瑞克就越是想听，总是折腾得他眼角潮湿，然后第二天查尔斯就会不理他。

——谢天谢地他总算在结婚纪念日之前把孩子塞到了为期一周的夏令营里。查尔斯这一周终于只属于他了！

赶在最后一分钟的时候把双胞胎姐弟送到了地方，艾瑞克回家之前顺手买了一束花，心情很好的给查尔斯打了电话，等他把车停到他们的小别墅门前，查尔斯已经拿好行李，站在了门口。

好不容易迎来了假期，他们将进行一次浪漫的巴黎之行。

“艾瑞克，我还是有些担心他们两个。如果旅行期间有什么问题，我们不能第一时间赶回来……”

坐在副驾驶上，查尔斯抱着那束花，无意识地扯着它们的叶子，有些犹豫：“巴黎太远了……”

“他们没问题的。查尔斯，我们不是你的父母，也不是我的父母。”艾瑞克一手握着方向盘，把另一只手覆在了查尔斯手背上，“他们不会经历我们所经历的东西，他们会好好长大的。”

艾瑞克知道他为何总是觉得给两个孩子的时间不够多。他们的童年，父母都只是一个模糊的符号，查尔斯担心自己没办法对孩子们负责——因为他没有从自己的父母身上学到过这一课，艾瑞克也一样，他们都是依靠着自己长大的。

在他六岁的时候，兰谢尔的老当家早就训练他开了第一枪，也早就教导过他如何察言观色。如果不是查尔斯，他大概会对自己的孩子奉行一模一样的教育，他不在乎是谁生下了他们，会让他们杀死心爱的宠物，绝不会允许他们撒娇，会让他们防备自己的兄弟姐妹，因为为了防止兄弟阋墙，兰谢尔的继承人只能留下一个。

但现在不一样了。兰谢尔依然是一个铁血的家族，但旺达和皮特罗会互相扶持，会成为对方最坚强的后盾，他们当然会熟练使用枪械，但是枪口却永远不会对准自己的家人。这会让兰谢尔更加稳固：恐惧与孤独自然能让人无懈可击，可是没有剑鞘的利剑却也会伤己三分，只有珍视这个世界的人，才能所向无敌。

而且，艾瑞克并不担心孩子的教育。在生产前，查尔斯就买了很多儿童教育的书，还做了一大堆笔记，如果不是成为了特工，艾瑞克觉得他大概会是一个大学教授，在讲台上教书育人。

他的学生应该会很喜欢他。艾瑞克的思绪突然飘远，如果查尔斯真的去教书……漂亮温柔的教授，看起来也不会很严厉，会耐心的教导每一个问他问题的学生，直到他们弄懂，修长纤细的手指翻动着书页，细致讲解着每一个重点……

如果能把他压倒在办公室的桌上，拿下他带着的细边眼镜，看着那双蓝色眼睛慢慢变湿，再在他情动的时候轻轻在耳边提醒他外面可能有人经过，让他紧张的夹紧屁股……

“艾瑞克！你的信息素！我的天——”

沉浸在自己妄想中的兰谢尔当家猛的回过神来，发现车里充满了带着甜味的海洋冷调香，其中混杂着查尔斯的气味，身旁的Omega已经要有些喘不过气来。

“好好开车！你到底在想些什么？”伸手想打开车窗透透气，查尔斯只能庆幸现在这个时间机场高速上几乎没有其他车。还好他带了抑制剂，在路上被自己Alpha信息素的味道弄到发情也太丢脸了！

他怀疑艾瑞克是故意的，他们是很久都没有好好做了，他有必要和艾瑞克强调一下，在这个场合散发那么多信息素可不是一件好玩的事情。

“别开窗。”

艾瑞克在控制屏幕上把副驾驶的开窗按钮锁了，打开了换气扇，又一打方向，停到了路边的紧急停车带上。

“这里不行！我是不会和你车震的……呜！”看着Alpha的眼睛里爬上了情欲，查尔斯往后缩了缩，妄图用那束花挡住艾瑞克。换气扇只能把新鲜空气换进来，并不能有效降低车里信息素的浓度，Omega被过多的信息素包围，发出一声小小的喘息。

“为什么突然在这个地方……！”

艾瑞克一把将他怀里的花拿过来丢到后座，俯身过去咬住了查尔斯的嘴唇，一边直接把手放到了他的腿间，描摹着性器的形状。

“你还能忍得住吗，查尔斯？”

狭小的空间里空气猛然升温，查尔斯完全无处可逃，久违的强烈欲望汇聚到下腹，烧得他有些发晕。

孩子出生之后，除了发情期，他们很少激烈的做爱，就算在发情期里也要顾着旺达和皮特罗会不会听见，近一年更是为了到了学龄的双胞胎焦头烂额。又进入了七年之痒，虽然他们依旧彼此深爱，在床上艾瑞克也依然爱折腾，但查尔斯甚至觉得身体上的欲望已经减退了。

此时狂风暴雨般的情欲却席卷而来，只是被隔着裤子抚摸，查尔斯就觉得有些把持不住。

“你别得意……”

Omega带着火热的气息回吻着在自己两腿之间揉捏的人，一边伸手拉开了艾瑞克的裤链。皮带还好好的扣着，查尔斯用两根手指探进他的内裤边缘，手掌挤压着Alpha的器官，这样奇妙紧致的束缚感让艾瑞克的声音变得更加沙哑。

“不想车震你还点火？”

“看谁先忍不住啊。”

查尔斯狡黠的笑着，舔舔嘴唇。

“车上清理起来太麻烦了——”

Omega双手解开了艾瑞克的皮带，弯下了腰：“不过飞机上可以，反正上面也有卧室，如果你能忍住到机场之前不射的话。”

艾瑞克还没反应过来，查尔斯就一口含住了他已经硬起来的性器，温热的口腔刺激得他浑身一颤。

马上扭动钥匙点火，艾瑞克压着声音给他的私人飞机机组打电话：“做好起飞准备，然后在驾驶舱里待着，一个也不许出来，等起飞信号亮了就起飞。”

就在这么几句话的时间里，艾瑞克被查尔斯含着的地方就又硬了几分。Omega像是要使出浑身解数一般，用两根指头圈住含不进去的柱身快速套弄，舌头不断地划过顶端的小眼，使劲舔着圆头，时不时的吸两下整个柱身，满意的感到嘴里的器官流出带着腥味的前液。

如果能让他在打电话的时候发出声音一定很有趣。哪里有只能让Alpha逗弄他的道理，查尔斯要让艾瑞克记住这一课。

“嗯……唔……”

无法整根含进嘴里，查尔斯努力动着嘴巴，来不及咽下的津液打湿了艾瑞克的西装裤。他自己也已经硬地不行了，忍不住扭动着腰，夹紧腿，自己摩擦着座位，另一只手解开裤子，伸进去抚慰起自己的性器。

艾瑞克现在总算知道了什么叫做搬起石头砸了自己的脚。他恨不得现在就把查尔斯按着办了，但是他还要集中精神开车！他绝不会把查尔斯置于危险之中，所以他不能有什么动作；最重要的是，查尔斯知道这一点，所以才会放心的在这种时候给他做口活。

等车好不容易驶进了兰谢尔的机场专用车库，整个车里的信息素味道已经足以让任何一个Omega发情，艾瑞克一把抬起查尔斯的肩膀，看着他几乎已经被情欲侵占的双眸，差点要这么缴械投降。

查尔斯一路上像是要逼的艾瑞克射精一样，非常卖力，Alpha都从没想到原来他认真起来会有那么好的技术。如果再来几分钟，艾瑞克也没自信能忍得住。

“你今晚惨了。”

脱下自己的外衣盖住查尔斯，穿好裤子，艾瑞克长腿一跨，下了车，拉开副驾驶的车门就把人抱了起来，大步向已经准备好的私人飞机走去。

飞机上果然没有其他人，机组人员都在驾驶舱，一进卧室艾瑞克就把到处点火的Omega按到了床上，轻车熟路的脱下了他的裤子。

查尔斯早就湿透了，他自己已经用手弄了一遍，艾瑞克只是扳开他的腿，把性器对准密缝，一用力，就进入了已经温软的缝隙中。

和青年时期的青涩不同，经过七年岁月的查尔斯显得更加成熟，腰也更加劲瘦，他们熟知怎样的抚摸和位置能让对方获得最大的快感，艾瑞克换着角度抽插着，被完全操开了的查尔斯双腿环上了他的腰，语无伦次的呻吟。

“唔啊……嗯、哈啊……天哪、那里……再深一些……还要……呜！”

在车上已经积蓄、忍耐已久的快感只需要最后的冲刺就能决堤，两个人都没打算再忍，他们疯狂索求着对方，在欲望的漩涡中越陷越深。

艾瑞克腰上用力，整根没入又整根抽出，汗液滴在查尔斯胸膛上，好像要把他烫伤。查尔斯勾上他的脖子，与他激烈的缠吻，他们在对方身上留下痕迹，Omega的性器在两人之间不断摩擦，已经硬的不能再硬，只要一碰就会射。

艾瑞克压下了身，查尔斯的器官再也受不了这样的压迫，猛地射出一股体液，在高潮中内壁缩紧，Alpha又重又快的抽插了几下，死死的吻着身下的人，吞下了他激烈射精的尖叫，把所有东西都射在了查尔斯里面。

一次的性爱显然不能满足他们，查尔斯又被压在墙上做了一次，被抱着用骑乘位又做了一次，他不用再担心孩子们，连自己都惊讶于自己体内原来有那么多的欲望。

查尔斯甚至不知道飞机是什么时候起飞的，也不记得自己有没有哭，等他醒过来，只觉得腰都要断了，眼睛还疼，连抬起手指的力气都没有。

……毕竟已经过了七年了，不比年轻的时候，查尔斯突然觉得有些后悔昨天放纵艾瑞克做那么多次。

特别是那个始作俑者还一脸吃饱了的表情，笑着问他想吃点什么。

“这么说，我们已经快到巴黎了？”

最后还是决定不要和艾瑞克计较，查尔斯扶着腰，靠在艾瑞克怀里，看着窗外的白云，拿起手机，发现上面有十个旺达和皮特罗的未接视频。

一把推开了艾瑞克，查尔斯顾不得他又变成了耸拉着耳朵的狼狗，慌忙穿起衣服挡住欢爱的痕迹，播了回去。

“Hi，爸爸！你们到巴黎了吗？我们在夏令营真的好无聊，父亲好凶，都不让我们一起去……”

“那是因为你们必须完成自然课的作业。”

看来这个电话没有一个小时是不能结束了，艾瑞克一把抢过电话，没好气的说：“如果你们再撒娇，就不让爸爸来接你们了！”

“那好吧，再见。”

旺达很干脆就挂上了电话，兰谢尔从来不吃眼前亏，这一点他们倒是遗传的很好。

“我也需要你关心。”艾瑞克有些委屈的说。

“我看你也比他两大不了多少。”查尔斯无奈的抱住了自己的Alpha，但语气里却没有责备。

“你们都是我最重要的人。”

最普通的家庭生活，最微小的幸福，这些都是查尔斯之前不敢想的，现在他们却就在自己身边，有时候查尔斯会觉得这是在做梦。

飞机已经缓缓降落，查尔斯又吻住了艾瑞克。

“那句话是怎么说的？‘We always have Paris’.”

“You always have me.”

阳光透过窗户洒进来，他们十指交缠的手上，对戒折射出光芒。

“——Always.”


End file.
